Incompatibilidad
by Yas Cullen
Summary: Siguiendo el consejo de Edward cuando la dejó en el bosque, Bella decide seguir con su vida dándole una oportunidad a Jacob, pero el destino tenía preparado algo diferente dándole un nuevo golpe a su corazón. ¿Su corazón será capaz de resistir un tercer daño cuando los Cullen vuelvan a su vida ocho años después?
1. Prólogo

_**Capítulo beteado por Vhica Tía Favorita, Betas FFAD**_

 _ **www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

 **Prólogo**

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? Desde el día que había partido de Forks, mis visiones sobre Edward habían desaparecido; pero ahora lo tenía frente a mí o por lo menos eso me estaba haciendo imaginar mi mente, aunque esta vez había cambiado, el Edward que reflejaba mi mente, no era el mismo que me dejó hace siete años en medio del bosque sin importar lo que pasaría conmigo.

El Edward que estaba frente a mí, tenía la misma mirada color oro, su rebelde cabello broncíneo seguía perfilando su hermosa cara; pero algo había cambiado, el Edward que tenía frente a mí, no era el joven de diecisiete años que conocí; el ser que estaba frente a mí, era la versión de un Edward que cambió con el tiempo, un Edward que pese a que su contextura se veía igual, su cara reflejaba una madurez que da los años, un Edward más adulto, un Edward mayor.

¿Pero cómo era esto posible? Yo sabía que los vampiros no cambiaban, mucho menos envejecían, ahora sí me había desquiciado por completo. No solo volvieron las alucinaciones, si no que las modifiqué para que Edward este acorde con mi edad y para complicar las cosas, es que era tan real esta imagen que podía sentir su delicioso olor al acercarse, podía sentir el escalofrió que recorría mi piel cada vez que estaba cerca y peor aun volvía a sentir como mi corazón revivía ante la idea de estar frente a él. Pero no, no puedo soportar sentir su presencia como otras tantas veces, para que en el momento que llegara a mi lado desapareciera, no esta vez no lo podría soportar, antes tenía a Jake que me diera su soporte, esta vez no tengo a nadie. _No puedo, no puedo_ , era lo único que podía pensar mientras me giraba y huía de mi alucinación.

—Por favor, Bella. No te vayas —susurró su melodiosa voz a mis espaldas—, deja que te explique.

—¡No puede ser, de nuevo mis alucinaciones me hablan!

—Bella, estoy aquí, mírame. —repetía el fantasma a mis espaldas.

—¡NO! No puedo volver a esto, yo lo superé, lo superé cuando dejé Forks.

—Bella, por favor —susurró mientras sentía el frío que cubría mi antebrazo al colocar su mano ahí—, sé que no lo merezco, pero déjame explicarte.

—¿Por qué siento como si de verdad me estuvieras tocando? ¿Es que ahora sí perdí por completo mi cordura?

—Me sientes porque soy real, bueno, tan real como un mito puede ser.

—¿Eres real? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Bella, sé que es difícil, pero deja que me explique, son muchas cosas las que debo decirte.

¿Es real? ¿Edward está a mi lado? ¿Quiere explicarse? ¿Volvió? No, no volvió por mí. Él lo dijo, no me ama, no hay nada que explicar. Podía sentir como mi corazón se desgarraba por tercera vez en la vida y no quería que él lo escuchara también.

—No hay nada que hablar, Edward, debo irme.

—Por favor, Bella, todo fue un error, debo explicarme.

—Sé que fue un error, ya me lo dijiste una vez y aunque no tengo memoria de vampiro, recuerdo muy bien tus palabras. No hay más que explicar —concluí para alejarme lo más pronto posible de la única persona que tenía la capacidad de reconstruir o terminar de destrozar mi corazón.

* * *

 **Hola Chicas!**

 **Acá estoy con otra nueva historia, como sabrán hace poco inicié otra así que iré alternando las publicaciones una por semana, espero y sea de su agrado y me acompañen**

 **Besos**

 **Yas**


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo beteado por Vhica Tía Favorita, Betas FFAD_**

 ** _www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

 **Capítulo 1**

 _—Bella, no quiero que me acompañes_

 _—¿Tú... no... me quieres?_

 _—No._

 _—Bien, eso cambia las cosas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _—Te haré una promesa a cambio. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.*_

Mientras miraba la foto que formaba parte de mis mayores tesoros, sus palabras se repetían en mi mente y es que aunque ya no me afectaban como lo hacía cuando lo dijo, sigue siendo un recuerdo triste para mí, porque aunque he seguido adelante como me pidió que hiciera, la herida supurante que dejó en mi corazón sigue intacta y por más eventos que pasen en mi vida, su recuerdo sigue vivo a pesar de que él se haya encargado de borrar cualquier evidencia de su existencia. Lo que no logró conseguir, porque me quedó el mejor recuerdo que me dio Ángela cuando él partió, una fotografía nuestra del baile de graduación, fotografía que especialmente en esta fecha, no se aparta de mis manos, dándome la libertad de por lo menos unos minutos permitirme llorar de nuevo.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami! —me llamaba mi adorado hijo, era la viva imagen de su padre, imagen que un día como hoy hacia doler un poco más mi corazón.

—¿Qué pasa mi amor? —contesté mientras ocultaba la foto y ponía mi mejor sonrisa.

—Mami, Derek quiere que juegue con él en su casa. Me dejas, ¿verdad que si?

—¿La mamá de Derek está de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto, mami, sabes que me adora —dijo dándome esa sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre.

—Está bien, mi amor, pero nada de salir a la calle y mucho cuidado con la pelota.

—Perfecto, ma —gritó mientras salía corriendo y lo veía saltar la cerca de mi casa para pasar al patio de la de Derek.

Carla y su hijo Derek han sido nuestra mejor compañía desde que nos mudamos a Seattle. Carla es viuda de un marine, el cual apenas llegó a conocer a su hijo; uno de los tantos puntos que tenemos en común, lo que nos ayudó a formar este vinculo que ha sobrevivido durante el tiempo. Cuando tomé la decisión de salir de Forks, fue difícil alejarme de todos los que me rodeaban, en especial de Charlie, pero los recuerdos eran muy fuertes y sabía que mientras me mantuviera allí, no podría sobrellevar mi pérdida; pero no podía desprenderme de todo lo que viví en este pueblo, por eso es que escogí Seattle, aquí podía tener un poquito de lo que perdí al dejar Forks y la novedad de lugares diferentes para tratar de sanar mi corazón.

Pero la verdad es que mi corazón nunca llegará a sanar completamente, pensé que lo haría cuando decidí darle la oportunidad que Jake me pidió y por poco lo logra. Todavía puedo recordar sus palabras aquel día en el cine de Port Ángeles:

 _—Te gusto, ¿vale?_

 _—Sabes que sí._

 _—¿Más que ese vacilón que está vomitando hasta la primera papilla?_

 _—Sí._

 _—¿Más que cualquiera de los chicos que conoces?_

 _—Y más que las chicas —señalé._

 _—Pero eso es todo._

 _—Sí._

 _—Pues no hay problema, ya sabes, como tú eres la que más me gusta y crees que estoy bien... Estoy preparado para ser sorprendentemente persistente._

 _—No voy a cambiar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _—Tengo tiempo de sobra._

 _—No deberías desperdiciarlo en mí._

 _—Es lo que quiero hacer, siempre y cuando te guste estar en mi compañía._

 _—No logro imaginarme cómo no voy a querer estar contigo._

 _—Puedo vivir con eso._

 _—No esperes nada más.*_

Recordar esos dulces momentos con mi sol, hacen que mi corazón se estreche más, de la misma forma que lo hizo en aquel entonces, cuando no lograba entender porque se alejó de mí, después descubrí que era un licántropo; esos días me enseñaron que aunque no era el mismo dolor que sentí a la partida de Edward, sabía que no lograría superar perderlo a él también y esa fue la clave para que después de que me contara toda la verdad, decidiera darle una oportunidad. Al principio sentía que estaba traicionando a Edward, pero el recordar sus palabras de que siguiera adelante, fueron las que me motivaron a ser feliz junto a Jake. La relación empezó poco a poco, primero el andar tomados de la mano por las playas de la Push, después las reuniones con la manada y las historias en los consejos, los besos empezaron a llegar al poco tiempo y el contraste de diferencias entre el frío de los labios del Edward y el calor de los de Jake, me hicieron ver que cada uno era especial para mí.

Charlie fue el más feliz al verme rehacer mi vida, ya que estaba a punto de enviarme con Renée con tal de hacerme reaccionar y al ver que con Jake lo estaba logrando, no pudo más que mostrar su felicidad y consentimiento. Pasaron unos meses y la situación era cada vez mejor, seguía sintiendo el vacio que había dejado Edward, pero por lo menos ahora podía sentir el confort y tranquilidad que Jake me brindaba; después de cinco meses de mi renacer, las cosas empezaron a complicarse, la manada detectó el olor de un vampiro, en su momento pensé que podía ser alguno de los Cullen, pero Jake me sacó de mi error, era un vampiro desconocido, a los pocos días descubrimos que se trataba de Victoria y de inmediato supe a que venía: quería venganza.

Cuando se lo comenté a Jake y a la manada, reforzaron la vigilancia y las medidas de mi seguridad, lo que hizo que lograra ver a Jake cada vez menos, lo extrañaba y sentía que cada minuto que estábamos separados un nuevo agujero se hacía en mi corazón. Empezaron nuevamente las pesadillas solo que esta vez se trataban de Jake, soñaba que Victoria lo mataba mientras trataba de protegerme. Después de ese día procuraba de pasar cada segundo posible con él, algo que a Charlie no le molestaba hasta que llegó el fatídico día. Ese día la manada estaba segura que atraparía a Victoria, salieron todos a cazarla, Billy preparó una salida de pesca con Charlie para evitar que rondara los bosques buscando a los lobos gigantes y Jake fue mi cuidador mientras estábamos en su casa.

La tarde pasaba tranquila pese al nerviosismo por la manada, podía sentir como Jake se mantenía tenso y yo solo podía pensar que todo esto era mi culpa y en cómo solucionarlo; lo único que se me ocurrió fue besarlo, empezó como unos besos inocentes pero poco a poco fueron subiendo de intensidad, no era la primera vez que me pasaba con Jake, como tampoco lo era sentir sus manos por mi cuerpo, poco a poco sus manos ya no estuvieron sobre mi ropa, sino sobre mi piel y cuando me di cuenta estábamos desnudos los dos, el frenesí del momento no me dejaba pensar, solo quería sentir esta adrenalina que traía consigo el sentirme deseada, anhelada; pero por lo visto a Jake no pensaba lo mismo, trató de frenar lo que estábamos haciendo.

—Bella, preciosa. ¿Estás segura? No tenemos que hacer nada.

—No pares, Jake, por favor —dije mientras besaba su mentón acercándolo de nuevo a mí.

—Bells, yo quería que nuestra primera vez fuera especial.

—Es especial, porque tú me haces sentir especial.

—Te amo, Bella.

—Te quiero, Jake —se que él esperaba que le dijera algo más pero no podía, en ese momento no podía.

Pero no lo persuadieron mis palabras, volvió a besarme frenéticamente haciéndome conocer las estrellas, Jake me llevó al orgasmo con sus manos y lengua antes de entrar en mi, donde no duró mucho en alcanzar su éxtasis; sabía que para ser nuestra primera vez, no podía esperar el sexo más alucinante del mundo, pero por lo menos puedo decir que fue especial. Cuando nos encontrábamos en brazos del otro normalizando nuestra respiración, se escuchó el llamado de los lobos, Jake no se molestó en vestirse para salir de casa y transformarse para poder comunicarse con la manada.

Pocos minutos después volvió furioso contándome que Victoria no había venido sola y que ella había escapada mientras los lobos se encargaban de su acompañante, que debía salir a patrullar y que Seth se acercaba para cuidarme; me vestí lo más rápido posible sabiendo que tendríamos compañía en cualquier momento. Escuché un aullido muy cerca de la casa en el mismo momento que Jake se tensó.

Todo pasó como en cámara lenta, Jake salió corriendo de la casa y yo fui tras él, encontrando a Seth tirado en el límite del bosque malherido; cuando traté de acercarme, Jake me detuvo advirtiéndome que un vampiro estaba cerca, pero los aullidos de dolor de Seth eran desgarradores, por lo que los dos nos acercamos donde él estaba, sin darnos cuenta que Victoria estaba en el alto del árbol donde Seth estaba tirado.

Al llegar a auxiliar al menor de la manada, ella saltó sobre mí; Jake al darse cuenta, se interpuso entre nosotras y recibiendo la mordida que venía dirigida a mí. Vi como Jake caía a mis pies en el momento en que Sam desgarraba la cabeza de Victoria, pero yo solo podía pensar en una cosa que se había dicho en una reunión del consejo: "La ponzoña del vampiro es mortal para los licántropos"

* * *

 ***Partes originales de Luna Nueva**

 **Bueno como el prólogo es tan pequeño les dejo el primer capítulo, nos leemos**

 **Besos**

 **Yas**


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo beteado por Vhica Tía Favorita, Betas FFAD_**

 ** _www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

 **Capítulo 2**

—Toc-toc. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto, Carla. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Me apena mucho, pero de nuevo vengo a pedirte un favor.

—Dime qué necesitas, para eso somos amigas.

—Es que tengo una cita y la niñera me canceló. ¿Será mucho pedir que vigiles a Derek por unas horas?

—¿De nuevo Scott? —Pregunté a lo que ella asintió— ¡WOW! ¿Ya es que la cuarta cita?

—La quinta si cuenta el almuerzo familiar de hace unos días.

—Amiga, me alegro mucho por ti. Sé que él te hace feliz, se nota en tu mirada.

—Sí, Bella, Scott ha hecho que vuelva a soñar con el amor.

—Pues felicidades por ustedes y por supuesto que cuidaré de Derek; pero no por unas horas, déjalo que duerma aquí, a Kaden le encantará la compañía.

—¿Estás segura? Esos dos juntos pueden crear un tornado.

—No hay problema, ve tranquila y disfruta tu noche.

—Gracias, Bella. Tú también deberías de empezar a tener citas, no me puedes negar que Tom está para comérselo y para nadie es un secreto que quiere contigo.

—No digas tonterías, entre el trabajo y mi hijo no tengo tiempo para nada más. _Además que mi corazón murió hace mucho tiempo atrás._

—Por el tiempo no te preocupes, yo te devuelvo el favor cuidando a los niños y así tienes una noche para ti. Piénsalo, solo eso te pido.

—Está bien, lo pensaré —dije en tono de despedida la cual mi amiga captó.

—De nuevo muchas gracias, nos vemos.

Me alegraba ver tan ilusionada a mi amiga, sabía que merecía ser feliz, después de la muerte de su esposo se le sumó la enfermedad de su hijo y hasta ahora estaba volviendo a tener una vida normal que debía aprovechar y algo me decía que Scott la ayudaría a terminar de salir adelante. Pero para mí era un tema diferente, en mi vida no había cabida para el amor aparte del de mi hijo, mi corazón hace muchos años se fraccionó y nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Una parte había muerto en aquel bosque de Forks y otra parte murió en el momento que se apagó mi Sol. Sus palabras seguían vivas en mi mente: _"Bella, mi amor, prométeme que no dejarás que esto te deprima, no vuelvas al agujero que tanto te costó salir, sé feliz"._ Jake me dio soporte hasta su último aliento pidiéndome ser fuerte y por más que quise cumplir mi promesa, era muy difícil; mi vida se estaba marchitando poco a poco. No volví al estado zombi en el que estuve cuando Edward se fue, pero sentía que mi mundo se había convertido en una noche eterna, me refugié en La Push para que Charlie no tuviera que pasar de nuevo por esto, pero sabía que igual se preocupaba, no solo por mí, si no por Billy también, otra persona que sufría por mi culpa…

—Ma, se quema algo —me dijo mi hijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Gracias, precioso, te estoy preparando ¡muffins! —murmuré recordando lo que estaba haciendo antes de la visita de Carla.

—¿Mami, te pasa algo? —preguntó mi hijo tan intuitivo como siempre— ¿Estás pensando en mi papá de nuevo?

—Sí, mi amor, pero no te preocupes, todo está bien. ¿Adivina quién viene a dormir hoy?

—¡DEREK! Síííííííí —respondió saltando.

—Sí, pero debes prometerme que se portarán bien.

—Por supuesto, mami, no te darás cuenta que estamos.

—Eso espero —le dije sabiendo que no sería posible.

—Vas a ver que sí —contestó mientras corría a su habitación a preparar lo que sabía, sería una noche movida.

Como era de esperar, los chicos jugaron, comieron y brincaron hasta muy tarde; solo el cansancio pudo con ellos o conmigo, no sé quien se durmió primero. Sentí que apenas había cerrado mis ojos cuando —demasiado temprano para mi gusto— ya estaban llamando a mi puerta para ir a comer _pancakes_ , una tradición que tenía con mi hijo desde que los había descubierto; es por eso que ahora nos encontrábamos entrando en el restaurante de Zoe.

—Buenos días Bella, un gusto verte como todos los sábados.

—Buenos días, Zoe. Hoy necesito una ración doble de café, —sí, el café se había vuelto mi vicio después del cansancio de ser madre soltera.

—Por lo visto ha sido una noche movida con ese par de hermosuras que te acompañan.

—Ya te podrás imaginar.

—Ve, toma asiento y en un momento les llevo sus pedidos.

El desayuno pasó en medio de charlas sobre equipos de baseball y el inminente ingreso al colegio, parecía mentira que mi pequeño bebé ya fuera a cumplir seis años, el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido que parece que fue ayer cuando me enteré que estaba creciendo dentro de mí.

 _Flash back_

 _—Bella, debes de comer un poco, estás muy pálida y no me gusta nada que vomites tanto._

 _—No te preocupes, Emily, estoy bien, solo quiero llegar a casa y descansar —"ojalá para siempre" dije en mi interior._

 _—Sam te llevará, no puedes conducir así._

 _—Ok, gracias —contesté dirigiéndome a mi camioneta, esperé en el asiento del copiloto mientras veía a Sam subir al lado del conductor, mientras Quil y Embry subían en la parte trasera trayéndome recuerdos de cuando huía de James pero con otra compañía; ahora todo eran recuerdos, recuerdos de lo que viví con Edward, recuerdos de la luz que trajo a mi vida Jake, recuerdos de cómo murió por salvarme, recuerdos de lo que era ser feliz, recuerdos que ahora eran tan lejanos; más en este túnel negro en el que me estaba sumergiendo, túnel que no me dejaba ahora ni ver dónde estaba Sam._

 _Un ruido insistente me sacó de mi letargo, sentía que despertaba de una horrible pesadilla, trayendo la tranquilidad de saber que ya había pasado, todo había sido un espantoso sueño, era mi único pensamiento cuando unos susurros llamaron mi atención._

 _—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntaba preocupado Charlie._

 _—Veníamos de camino a su casa y se desmayó, por un momento pensé que estaba dormida —esa voz la conozco, pero no es Edward, esa voz es… es… es de Sam._

 _—¡Nooooo! —chillé sin saber que lo estaba haciendo en voz alta._

 _—Bella, mi pequeña, aquí estoy, todo estará bien, el doctor Gerandy tiene todo bajo control._

 _—¿No fue un sueño verdad?_

 _—No pequeña, no fue un sueño —contestó Charlie sabiendo a lo que me refería._

 _Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por mis mejillas como lo habían hecho el día que Jake murió entre mis brazos, recordando como la calidez de su piel se iba evaporando hasta llegar a tener el frio de una roca._

 _—Hija, debes de tranquilizarte, no te hace bien estar así._

 _—No quiero, papá, no puedo._

 _—Debes hacerlo, Bella, no solo por ti, si no por él._

 _—Le fallé, papá, ya no está conmigo. Jake se fue y no puedo ser fuerte, le fallé._

 _—No te hablo de Jake, pequeña, debes de ser fuerte por tu bebé._

 _—¿Bebé? ¿De qué hablas?_

 _—Bella —fue el turno de hablar de Sam—, estás esperando un hijo, asumimos que es de Jake._

 _—No puede ser posible, solo fue una vez._

 _—Hija, te quiero y te apoyo, te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda, pero no quiero saber los detalles por favor._

 _—¿Es que acaso no es de Jake ese hijo? —preguntó en tono sombrío Sam._

 _—Tiene que ser, solo él… —dije en medio de mi confusión._

 _Voy a tener un hijo… un hijo de Jake… él sigue dando luz a mi vida aunque yo le fallé._

 _Fin Flash back_

En aquel momento, la impresión de la noticia no me dejó comprender el gran regalo que Jake me había dejado, pero ahora viéndolo frente a mí, no puedo más que agradecer nuevamente a mi sol, porque dejó un pedacito de él conmigo iluminando mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba, porque este regalo que me dio es el que me ha ayudado a seguir adelante.

—Mamá, por favor, no frente a Derek.

—¿Ahora que hice?

—No se preocupe, Bella, mi mamá también a veces me ve con esa cara —me dijo Derek dándome una idea de que era lo que molestaba a mi hijo, al cual se volvió y le susurró algo que creo escuchó todo el restaurante—. Bro, te he dicho, nuestras mamás nos ven así pensando en nuestros papás; no le digas cosas que después llora.

—Lo siento, mami, puedes seguir mirándome.

—Lo haré, mi amor, toda la vida —dije mientras me levantaba y besaba su mejilla —que les parece si vamos a comprar algo de fruta para hacerles un postre luego.

—Síííííííí —contestaron los dos.

Cancelamos el desayuno a Zoe para dirigirnos al mercado a dos cuadras de distancia, escogimos manzanas y canela para la tarta de Charlie, que nos estaría visitando esta tarde, y como era de esperar, Kaden tomó todos los cítricos para su postre; aunque me llamó la atención ver que también había tomado un melón, una fruta que rara vez comía.

—¿Melón, Kaden?

—Sí, mamá, es que… ¿Mmm, te puedo contar un secreto?

—Por supuesto, mi precioso.

—Es que Derek me contó que a Lara le gusta el melón y quiero regalárselo —con que eso iba todo, mi hijo el enamorado tenía una nueva candidata—. ¿Puedo?

—Está bien, lo compramos, pero yo te acompaño a dejarlo.

—Sí, mamita, muchas gracias —dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras veía a su amigo, que le devolvía una sonrisa cómplice.

—Me parece como que alguien se salió con la suya por aquí —dijo una familiar voz a mis espaldas.

—Mamá —grito Derek saltando a los brazos de Carla, quien por cierto venía acompañada de un sonriente Scott.

—¿Qué tal se portó mi hombre?

—Perfecto, como siempre, mami.

—Esperemos que sea cierto. ¿Bella?

—Todo bien como de costumbre. Esperaba verte en nuestro tradicional desayuno.

—Se nos hizo un poco tarde —dijo un poco sonrojada Carla.

—No hay problema, entiendo.

—Gracias, amiga, ahora si necesitas algo puedo hacerme cargo de ellos un rato.

—Ya que te ofreces debo comprar unos ingredientes que me hacen falta y hornear la tarta para Charlie.

—Perfecto, despreocúpate de este par de diablillos que nosotros nos hacemos cargo y lo dejaré en tu casa cerca de la hora de llegada de tu papá.

—Muchas gracias. Kaden, haz caso a todo lo que digan Carla y Scott, ¿entendido?

—Sí, mamá —contestó, mientras besaba su cabeza y le decía un te amo —yo también te amo, mami.

Y con eso se alejaron dejándome con una sonrisa boba en mi cara, sonrisa con la que me dirigí hacia el supermercado, sonrisa que se congeló en mi cara cuando lo vi de nuevo, habían vuelto, Edward estaba frente a mí.

Pero ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? Desde el día que había partido de Forks, mis visiones sobre Edward habían desaparecido; pero ahora lo tenía frente a mí o por lo menos eso me estaba haciendo imaginar mi mente, aunque esta vez había cambiado, el Edward que reflejaba mi mente, no era el mismo que me dejó hace más de ocho años en medio del bosque sin importar lo que pasaría conmigo.

El Edward que estaba frente a mí, tenía la misma mirada color oro, su rebelde cabello broncíneo seguía perfilando su hermosa cara; pero algo había cambiado, el Edward que tenía frente a mí, no era el joven de diecisiete años que conocí; el ser que estaba frente a mí, era la versión de un Edward que cambió con el tiempo, un Edward que pese a que su contextura se veía igual, su cara reflejaba una madurez que da los años, un Edward más adulto, un Edward mayor.

¿Pero cómo era esto posible? Yo sabía que los vampiros no cambiaban, mucho menos envejecían, ahora sí me había desquiciado por completo. No solo volvieron las alucinaciones, si no que las modifiqué para que Edward este acorde con mi edad y para complicar las cosas, es que era tan real esta imagen que podía sentir su delicioso olor al acercarse, podía sentir el escalofrió que recorría mi piel cada vez que estaba cerca y peor aun volvía a sentir como mi corazón revivía ante la idea de estar frente a él. Pero no, no puedo soportar sentir su presencia como otras tantas veces, para que en el momento que llegara a mi lado desapareciera, no esta vez no lo podría soportar, antes tenía a Jake que me diera su soporte, esta vez no tengo a nadie. _No puedo, no puedo_ , era lo único que podía pensar mientras me giraba y huía de mi alucinación.

—Por favor, Bella. No te vayas —susurró su melodiosa voz a mis espaldas—, deja que te explique.

—¡No puede ser, de nuevo mis alucinaciones me hablan!

—Bella, estoy aquí, mírame. —repetía el fantasma a mis espaldas.

—¡NO! No puedo volver a esto, yo lo superé, lo superé cuando dejé Forks.

—Bella, por favor —susurró mientras sentía el frío que cubría mi antebrazo al colocar su mano ahí—, sé que no lo merezco, pero déjame explicarte.

—¿Por qué siento como si de verdad me estuvieras tocando? ¿Es que ahora sí perdí por completo mi cordura?

—Me sientes porque soy real, bueno, tan real como un mito puede ser.

—¿Eres real? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Bella, sé que es difícil, pero deja que me explique, son muchas cosas las que debo decirte.

¿Es real? ¿Edward está a mi lado? ¿Quiere explicarse? ¿Volvió? No, no volvió por mí. Él lo dijo, no me ama, no hay nada que explicar. Podía sentir como mi corazón se desgarraba por tercera vez en la vida y no quería que él lo escuchara también.

—No hay nada que hablar, Edward, debo irme.

—Por favor, Bella, todo fue un error, debo explicarme.

—Sé que fue un error, ya me lo dijiste una vez y aunque no tengo memoria de vampiro, recuerdo muy bien tus palabras. No hay más que explicar —concluí para alejarme lo más pronto posible de la única persona que tenía la capacidad de reconstruir o terminar de destrozar mi corazón.

* * *

 _ **Hola Chicas! Como les había informado la actualización será quincenal, así que acá les dejo el siguiente cap, ya tenemos aparición de Edward así que espero leer sus teorías por lo que describe Bella.**_

 _ **Disculpen hermosas que no pude contestar los rr pero he estado con mucho trabajo, solo puedo decirles mil gracias por apoyarme y leer mis locas ideas**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **Besos**_

 _ **Yas**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**_Capítulo beteado por Vhica Tía Favorita, Betas FFAD_**

 ** _www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

 **Capítulo 3**

—¿Mami, estás triste porque el abuelo se fue? Si quieres vamos a visitarlo pronto.

—Gracias, mi príncipe, pero no estoy triste, solo un poco pensativa.

—Yo también estaba pensando que el abuelo se ve muy feliz con Sue, porque son esposos. ¿Verdad?

—Sí, el abuelo Charlie y Sue son felices.

—Y Derek me contó que su mamá es muy feliz porque es novia de Scott.

—Sí y soy muy feliz por ella —dije recordando como Scott pidió el consentimiento de Charlie, ya que por nuestra amistad se había vuelto un segundo padre para Carla.

—Y el abuelo Billy no es feliz porque mi papi no está cerca de él, aunque yo le digo que también está en su corazón como en el mío.

—Es que es muy difícil perder a un hijo, mi amor. Si a ti te pasará algo yo me moriría.

—Yo soy un Black, mamá, soy fuerte y te protegeré como el tío Sam protege a la tía Emily.

—Lo sé, mi amor —contesté sabiendo que él podría protegerme de todo, menos de la mayor amenaza que reapareció en mi vida.

—Yo te protegeré de todo, pero mami, tú tienes que ser feliz.

—Y lo soy Kaden, tú eres mi felicidad.

—No, mamá, yo quiero que seas feliz como la mamá de Derek y como el abu. Mami, quiero que tengas un esposo.

—Eso no es posible, ya lo hemos hablado —le contesté, volviendo a centrar la atención en mi libro para evitar el tema, algo que no funcionó ya que mi hijo volvió a hablar.

—Pero, mami, yo quiero que tú seas feliz.

—Kaden, yo no necesito tener un esposo para ser feliz.

—Sí, ma, lo necesitas porque yo quiero que tus ojos brillen como los de Carla o Sue.

—Mis ojos brillan, no digas eso.

—Yo sé que tus ojos brillan, pero muy pocas veces, brillan cuando vas a llorar o cuando ves esa foto cuando eras niña.

—Las fotos con tu abuelo Charlie o tu tita Renée, me emocionan.

—No, mamá, es la foto que guardas en tu cartera.

—¿Y cómo sabes que yo tengo una foto en mi cartera?

—La vi un día que buscaba tu lápiz para que me firmaran mi bola —contestó mostrándose un poco culpable—. Mami, yo sé que esa foto te hace llorar, pero también cuando la ves tus ojos brillan y yo quiero que estén así siempre.

—Mis ojos brillan cuando te ven a ti, porque tú eres lo más importante que tengo en el mundo y porque te amo sobre todas las cosas —dije haciendo cosquillas a mi hijo y así poder terminar este tema, para posteriormente darle un baño y llevarlo a la cama.

Al día siguiente estaba frente a mi mesa de trabajo cuando la conversación con mi hijo regreso a mí, y es que no era la primera vez que lo mencionaba. Kaden hace mucho tiempo quería tener un papá, cuando ingresó al colegio y vio sus compañeros con ambos padres, empezó a pedir uno; pero cuando comprendió que su amigo tampoco tenía, se tranquilizó un poco. Ahora que Carla y Scott son pareja parece que la batalla inicia de nuevo, lo que no sé es cómo le haré entender que me está pidiendo algo que nunca podré darle; como explicarle que sumado a las diferencias, mi corazón esta tan dañado que nunca podrá volver a amar como amé a Edward.

¡Edward! El solo recordar su nombre y el saber que ha estado tan cerca, hace que un escalofrió recorra mi cuerpo; al principio pensé que era una de mis ilusiones evolucionadas, pero luego de que me alejé de aquel lugar, pude notar que no solo yo lo veía, varias mujeres que pasaban se detuvieron a ver al guapo, aunque no tan joven vampiro, que permanecía estático en medio del parqueo y eso me tenía muy intrigada. ¿Cómo es que Edward ha envejecido? ¿Será que dejó de ser vampiro? No eso no es posible porque su tacto sigue siendo helado, ¿pero cómo cambio? ¿Habrán cambiando todos los Cullen? ¿Estarán en Seattle todos? ¿Querrán verme ellos también? Eran muchas preguntas que sabía, nunca tendrían respuesta, porque no volvería a hablar con un Cullen para poder aclararlas o por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que el timbre sonó.

—Pasa amiga, ya te atiendo, déjame recoger un poco —dije mientras abría la puerta y me volvía a recoger la mesa sin mirar quién ingresaba a mi casa.

—No pensé que me consideraras tu amiga —dijo una voz a mis espalda que pensé no volvería a escuchar.

—¿Rosalie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Todavía me invitas a pasar?

—No creo que sea lo mejor, de igual manera, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Solo unos pocos minutos, Bella, por favor.

—Cinco minutos nada más —dije sentándome en mi sillón favorito y señalándole una silla frente a mí.

—¿Qué es eso olor tan feo? —fue el primer comentario de Rosalie

—No sé de qué olor hablas, pero no creo que de eso era lo que querías decirme.

—Tienes razón, disculpa, hay muchas cosas más que hablar.

—Te escucho.

—¿Sabes por qué nos fuimos hace ocho años? —esta pregunta hizo que el hueco en mi corazón sangrara más.

—Creo que eso ya no tiene importancia.

—Claro que la tiene, Bella. Muchas cosas han cambiado, además de nuestra apariencia.

Hasta ese momento no había detallado bien a Rosalie, seguía siendo increíblemente guapa, pero como pude notar con Edward, también se le veían unas marcas de envejecimiento en su rostro, aunque un poco más sutiles.

—Todo cambia con el tiempo, no entiendo qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo.

—Como te dije, son muchas cosas de las que hay que hablar y explicar. Sé que yo no soy la indicada, pero quiero pedirte que le des una oportunidad de explicarse a Edward.

—¿Una oportunidad? ¿Tú me estás pidiendo esto? ¿Tú la que desde un principio se opuso a que estuviéramos juntos?

—Como te dije, muchas cosas han cambiado y por eso es que te lo pido.

—Sí, muchas cosas han cambiado y entre esas estoy yo, ya no soy la chiquilla ingenua de antes.

—¡Mami! —Chilló en ese momento mi hijo, entrando a la casa—. No tienes idea de lo que pasó en el cole —dijo sin ver que teníamos compañía—. Lara me saludó cuando jugaba con Derek. ¡Creo que el melón funcionó! —continuó muy sonriente.

—Me alegro mucho, cariño. Ve y guarda tus cosas, en un momento te alcanzo —en ese momento Kaden detalló la sala notando a Rosalie.

—Mmm. Hola señora, no la vi, perdón —saludó a la rubia, sonrojándose, yéndose de inmediato a su habitación.

—¿Tu hijo, Bella? Por lo visto no querías tanto a mi hermano, ya que conseguiste sustituto tan pronto —siseo poniéndose de pie, mostrándose enojada.

—Y que pensabas, que lo lloraría toda la vida, pues no —dije orgullosa, aunque por dentro el dolor me estaba quebrantando—. Ahora que ya sabes que yo también he cambiado, te agradezco salgas de mi casa.

Y sin decir una sola palabra Rosalie, desfiló hacia la puerta para dirigirse a un hermoso convertible negro.

—¿Quién era esa modelo? —preguntó Carla entrando unos segundos después de ver desaparecer el auto.

—Alguien del pasado.

—¿Familia de Jack?

—No. ¿Necesitabas algo? —pregunté sabiendo que estaba siendo grosera, pero mi mente estaba nublada con los últimos acontecimientos.

—Pensaba llevar a Derek al parque para hacer unos tiros mientras esperábamos a Scott, tal vez Kaden quisiera ir.

—Claro, le encantará. Le avisas tú, necesito ir a, a…

—Tranquila Bella, ve. Espero que algún día puedas contarme esa parte de tu pasado que tanto te tortura.

—Gracias, amiga —contesté mientras rápidamente me dirigí al lugar que sabía me traería un poco de paz.

Mientras más me acercaba al parque Arboretum, sentía como mi cuerpo se iba relajando. Desde el momento que conocí este lugar, supe que sería mi favorito, con sus hermosos estanques y coloridos arbustos, lograba infundirme una paz que no sabía cómo explicar, pero que agradecía en momentos como este.

Fui caminando, contemplando la naturaleza y analizando lo extraño de la visita de Rosalie; su primer comentario me sobresaltó haciéndome recordar la vez que Jake me comentó que los vampiros tenían un olor desagradable para ellos. ¿Sería el mismo caso para los vampiros con los Quileutes? De ser así, no sería extraño que hubiera notado el olor.

Pero también su actitud era diferente, al principio no fue la altanera Rosalie que conocí hace muchos años, parecía distinta tratando de lograr que la escuchara, ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué cambió para que ella abogara por Edward? Bueno, no importa qué haya cambiado, yo también lo hice.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de que Kaden era mi hijo, su actitud volvió a la de antes. ¿Cómo era posible que me reclamara que seguí adelante, si lo hice por petición de su hermano? Además, ¿por qué se molestó? ¿En qué le afecta a ella lo que haya hecho con mi vida? Como si Edward no hubiera continuado con la suya.

El pensar en Edward rehaciendo su vida con una hermosa vampiresa me hizo marear, me acerqué a una banca de metal para sentarme, sin percatarme que había un filo donde coloqué mi mano haciéndome una cortada en toda la palma, la cual empezó a sangrar, vi la sangre correr por mis dedos hasta caer al suelo, haciéndome volver al pasado para recordar cuando la sangre me dejó de afectar.

 _Como era costumbre desde que me enteré de mi embarazo, cuando tenía ratos libres y Charlie no estaba en casa, iba a acompañar a Billy. Me encontraba en su cocina preparando algo de cenar, cuando gracias a mi torpeza, tropecé dejando caer un cuchillo, que para mala suerte me hirió en la pierna, por lo poco que mi abultado vientre y el pantalón me dejaban ver, pude notar que la sangre empezaba a correr por mi espinilla, esperaba el olor a óxido y sal que me mareaba, pero nunca pasó._

 _—¿Bella, qué pasa? —preguntó Billy mientras ingresaba a la cocina, seguramente atraído por mi grito._

 _—Me tropecé y dejé caer el cuchillo haciéndome un corte en la pierna, pero no me puedo ver —dije mientras me acercaba a él y subía mi pie para que Billy logrará examinar bajo mi pantalón._

 _—No es nada grave, ve y recuéstate mientras llamo a alguien que te venga a ver._

 _—¡Pero vi mucha sangre!_

 _—Tranquila, Bella, no es más que un rasguño, ve al sillón mientras busco un poco de antiséptico._

 _Y así lo hice, fui a recostarme al cómodo sillón donde mi bebé fue concebido, quedándome dormida casi de inmediato como era usual desde que inicio mi maternidad, hasta que mi sueño fui interrumpido por murmullos que habían a mi alrededor._

 _—¿Estás seguro, Billy?_

 _—Te puedo decir que yo lo vi, Sue; además ve las manchas._

 _—¿Pero cómo es posible?_

 _—Recuerda la leyenda, Harry, no sería la primera vez._

 _—¿Y ella está bien? ¿No ha presentado problemas con el embarazo?_

 _—No, ninguno, a excepción de un leve aumento en la temperatura —dijo Billy confirmando que hablaban de mí._

 _—Entonces la leyenda es cierta_

 _—¿Qué leyenda? —pregunté sabiendo que para mi suerte todas las leyendas son ciertas._

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó otra voz, que tampoco pensé volver a escuchar, sacándome de mis recuerdos.

—¿Jasper, tu acá? —pregunté poniendo mi mano lesionada detrás de mi espalda.

—Bella, vi sangre. ¿Estás bien? —dijo dando un paso hacia mí, yo me alejé.

—No te acerques.

—No te voy a dañar, Bella. Las cosas han cambiado.

Y con esta declaración, recordé que Rosalie había dicho lo mismo. ¿Pero qué ha cambiado? A diferencia de los otros dos Cullen que vi, Jasper no presentaba signos de envejecimiento, pero algo en su semblante era diferente, ya no parecía estar sufriendo.

—No creo que sea buena idea que estés aquí, Jasper. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Seguí a Rosalie hasta tu casa, por lo que escuché su conversación. Y luego vi que venías para acá

—Si ya escuchaste todo, no hay nada que tengas que hacer aquí.

—Todo lo contrario, desde un principio debí de ser yo el primero en ir a buscarte. Todo pasó por mi culpa.

—No pienses eso, yo nunca te culpé por lo que pasó aquel día.

—Pero si yo no hubiera reaccionado así, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

—Te equivocas Jasper, el final hubiera sido el mismo.

—Pero Bella, Edward te…

—No, Jasper. No quiero saber nada. El final hubiera sido el mismo porque Edward así lo decidió desde un principio, ahora ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

—En eso estás equivocada, pero tienes que darnos la oportunidad de hablar.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, Jasper. Si fuiste a mi casa pudiste notar, como Rosalie, que yo seguí adelante.

—Sí, sé que seguiste adelante, pero también sé que estás sola.

—¿Y cómo es que lo sabes? El padre de mi hijo está conmigo —no físicamente, pero sabía que Jake nunca me abandonará.

—Muy sencillo, nunca dejaste de ser Isabella Swan.

—No tenía que cambiar mi nombre, yo podía escoger.

—Te concedo eso, pero hay muchos más detalles, como por ejemplo que terminaste el bachillerato a distancia, de igual manera que la universidad, hace seis años llegaste a Seattle solo con tu niño, viviste a unas millas de aquí hasta que conociste este parque y compraste la casa más cerca disponible, nunca se te ha visto acompañada de un hombre.

—¿Me has estado siguiendo?

—No, Bella, pero tengo mis medios para averiguar las cosas, recuerda mi experiencia en el ejercito me hace planear muy bien mis pasos y desde que supe que Edward pensaba volver, he estado atando cabos —¿Edward decidió volver? ¡No! Eso no cambia nada, me dejó en aquel bosque a mi suerte, con eso me demostró que no me quiere.

—De igual manera, eso no cambia nada —dije dando otro paso atrás defensivamente, notando mi huella en la sangre que había caído en el tierra.

—Bella, por favor déjame acercarme para ver si estás bien.

—Estoy bien y mientras más lejos esté de ustedes, estaré mejor.

—Bella, tienes que saber…

—No, Jasper —le corté sin ganas de hablar más—. No hay nada más de qué hablar, pero quiero que sepas que no te culpo, pero agradecería me dejaran en paz. —recalqué, dándome la vuelta para empezar a caminar en dirección contraria al vampiro que estaba a mis espaldas, di unos pocos pasos, cuando sentí un viento a mi alrededor que hace mucho no reconocía, y segundos después, tenía a Jasper frente a mi tomando mi mano herida.

—Suéltame, la sangre… —forcejé alejando mi mano temerosa al ver cómo la observaba.

—¡Bella! —susurro sorprendido— No hay… no hay sangre…

* * *

 _ **Hola hermosas! Espero y les guste el capitulo, van apareciendo poco a poco los Cullen así que pronto tendremos a la familia completa.**_

 _ **Como siempre muchas gracias por seguirme acompañando**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **Besos**_

 _ **Yas**_


	5. Capítulo 4

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

 _ **Nota: Capítulo sin betear**_

 **Capítulo 4**

— _Señora Swan su hijo nació fuerte y sano, tal parece que las complicaciones no le afectaron_ — _decía el médico al pie de la cama mientras yo contemplaba fijamente el hermoso rostro de mi hijo_ — _de igual manera su recuperación ha sido asombrosa, lo único que me preocupa es su temperatura que no termina de disminuir, tendré que hacerle unos análisis para descartar alguna infección._

 _—Si gusta los prescribe y el médico de la reserva los realizara, Bella estará mejor en su casa rodeada de los que la amamos._

 _—Pero señor Black puede ser peligroso, después de un parto la mujer puede estar con sus defensas bajas._

 _—No se preocupe doctor, le doy mi palabra de que si Bella se siente mal yo mismo la obligo a venir._

 _—¿El señor Swan estará de acuerdo?_

 _—Por supuesto doctor, mire que ya anda liquidando la cuenta y trayendo el coche._

 _—Bueno señor Black espero y sean consientes del riesgo, no hay que descuidar a Isabella en ningún momento._

 _—No será descuidada se lo juro._

 _—Perfecto—dijo mientras tomaba el expediente en sus manos — ya está firmada el acta de salida, tenga reposo y cualquier complicación no dude en venir._

 _—Entendido doctor y de nuevo gracias por traer al mundo a mi niño._

 _—Ha sido todo un placer —dijo el doctor mientras salía de la habitación._

 _—¿Billy crees que papá se lo crea?_

 _—El acta está firmada, ya te puedes ir, no hay nada que haga pensar a Charlie lo contrario._

 _—¿Pero si habla con el médico?_

 _—No lo hará Bella, en cuanto vea que te puede llevar a casa, nada más le va a importar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¡MAMI!… ¡MAMI!... ¡MAMI!... ¡ISABELLA! —Gritaba mi hijo sacándome de mis recuerdos.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Isabella?

—Perdón mami pero tengo rato llamándote y no contestabas, estabas como en la luna, hay una muchacha que te busca.

—¿Quién?

—No sé ma pero pregunto por Bella.

—¿Es la misma de la vez pasada? —pregunte pensando que Rosalie había vuelto.

—Mami dije muchacha, la otra era señora, aunque estaba bien guapa —dijo en tono pícaro igual a su padre.

—¡Kaden! Debes respetar a tus mayores —sermonee aunque haciéndome gracia su comentario —dices que me buscaba alguien ¿Dejó algún recado?

—No ma está esperando en la sala.

—¿Cómo fuiste a dejar un desconocido en la sala? ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ser prudente…? —decía a mi hijo mientras me acercaba a ver quién me buscaba para quedarme sin habla.

—Bella…

—Kaden ve donde Carla.

—Ma pero ya casi es la hora de la cena.

—Ve, dile que tengo una emergencia que pasarás la noche con ella.

—¿Dormiré con Derek? —preguntó a lo que asentí —¡Yupiiiii! Mami eres la mejor, te amo, te amo, te amo muchísimo— decía mientras tiraba besos y se dirigía a su recamara.

—Bella debe…

—Todavía no —corte a la vampiresa que me veía extrañada por mi actitud —espera que mi hijo se vaya.

Y así lo hizo, vimos salir a mi hijo mientras repartía otros besos al aire para luego desearme buenas noches, saltarse la barda y entrar a casa de Carla, quien se asomo a su ventana para verificar la historia a lo que asentí; agradeciendo tener a mi amiga al lado.

—Te extrañe tanto —dijo mientras se acercaba a mi por lo que me aleje.

—No creo que sea cierto.

—Pero Bella ¿Qué te pasa? Sabes que no te voy a dañar ¿Por qué no me dejas acercarme?

—¿No me vas a dañar? En el pasado pensé que no me ibas a dañar y lo hiciste, así que ahora no tengo porque confiar.

—No fue mi intención de verdad, como iba a querer dañarte si somos amigas, yo te quiero.

—No Alice, cuando uno quiere a una persona no se le hace lo que tú me hiciste a mí.

—Pero Edward…

—No menciones a tu hermano, él no tiene nada que ver aquí, como bien dices éramos amigas, creí que me querías, la ilusa niña que era creyó tu engaño, pero ahora ya no soy esa niña, ya no me dejo engañar.

—Bella yo no te engañe, yo te quiero…

—No insistas en que me quieres, porque no es cierto, si me hubieras querido me hubieras apoyado, hubieras pensado en lo que sufriría, en lo que sería mi vida, en lo sola que me dejaban, en lugar de cumplir los caprichos de tu hermano cuando se aburrió de mí.

—Pero Edward no…

—¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO MENCIONES! —grité sacando el dolor que había mantenido durante estos años —NO ESTOY HABLANDO DE ÉL, ESTOY HABLANDO DE LA QUE SE DECÍA SER MI AMIGA, LA QUE QUERÍA COMO UNA HERMANA, LA QUE NO LE IMPORTÓ DEJARME MUERTA POR DENTRO, LA QUE JUGÓ UN RATO CON UNA SIMPLE HUMANA A LAS CASITAS PARA LUEGO DEJARLA COMO UN JUGUETE ROTO.

—Bella así no fueron las cosas—susurro dándome oportunidad para tomar aire y tranquilizarme un poco.

—Ahh no, entonces dime Alice ¿Donde estuvo mi gran amiga mientras mi vida se marchitada? ¿Dónde estuvo esa que juró ser mi apoyo mientras sentía mi corazón partirse en dos? ¿Qué hizo esa que quería como una hermana para que yo saliera del hueco en que me dejaron hundida? Anda dame una sola respuesta a todo esto, con una respuesta que me des volvemos a ser las amigas inseparables de hace años.

—Bella sabes que no era tan fácil.

—¿No era fácil? No era fácil poder tomarse un par días para visitarme alguien que puede moverse a más de cien kilómetros por hora, no era fácil para alguien que puede predecir el futuro para darse cuenta que me estaba murió, ni siquiera era fácil tomar el teléfono y telefonear para averiguar si aún vivía.

Tu a mi no me puedes decir que no fue fácil, eres una Cullen y para los Cullen todo es fácil, tan fácil como desechar a una tonta niña que se encariño con una familia que creyó propia para que de un día al otro desapareciera como si de un espejismo se tratara.

—Bella las cosas no son como tú piensas, ya nada es igual.

—Exacto ya nada es igual, por lo que te pido salgas de mi casa y no me molestes nunca más.

—Pero Bella por favor déjame hablar contigo.

—Ya le dije a Rosalie y a Jasper no tengo nada de que hablar.

—Hay mucho de que hablar, Edward…

—Mira Alice —interrumpí antes que lograra ver cómo me afectaba hasta la mención de su nombre —como debo de decir que no quiero que me hables sobre tu hermano, es que acaso no sondeaste el futuro para ver que no quería saber nada de ustedes.

—Eso es algo de lo que ha cambiado, mis visiones ya no son como antes, tu futuro es borroso para mí.

—Pues tómalo como una señal, mi futuro ya no está relacionado con ustedes, así que no hay nada que hablar.

—Bella por favor, dame unos minutos, déjame explicarte mi parte sin mencionar a Edward, yo quiero volver a recuperarte.

—No hay nada que recuperar Alice, tomaste la decisión de dejarme atrás sin importarte lo que sentí, ahora es mi turno de dejar el pasado donde está, ya no hay cabida para ustedes en mi vida.

—Bella yo sufrí con la partida ¿Crees que para mí fue fácil dejarte?

—Muy difícil no fue ya que tardaste ocho años en volver.

—Es que no se trataba solo de mí, pasaron muchas cosas y a todos nos afecto.

—A mi también me pasaron muchas cosas Alice, cosas que me hicieron ver que no volverían, que yo no había significado nada para ustedes, cosas que me obligaron a seguir adelante.

—¿Cómo tu hijo?

—Exacto Kaden es mi motor principal.

—¿Y el padre? ¿Quién es el papá de tu hijo? —dijo tratando de acercarse algo que no deje.

—Mira Alice, por el supuesto cariño que nos tuvimos alguna vez te concedo una charla pero no te me acerques.

—Yo no te atacaría Bella, por favor solo un abrazo.

—Lo tomas o lo dejas, quieres hablar hablemos pero no te acerques.

—Está bien —dijo mientras tomaba una silla y la colocaba al otro extremo de la sala dándome mi espacio —¿Me vas a contar quien es el padre de tu hijo?

—Jacob Black.

—¿Jacob? ¿El chiquillo desgarbado que fue al baile a pedirte que dejaras a Edward?

—No, Jacob el hombre que me ayudo a salir del agujero que ustedes me dejaron, el hombre que me mostró que el sol brilla cada día, el hombre que murió por salvarme —dije dejando fluir las lágrimas que hacían aparición siempre que pensaba en el sacrificio de mi sol.

—¿Murió? ¿Cómo?

—Me salvo de Victoria.

—¿Victorita volvió? ¿Por qué?

—Quería vengar la muerte de James, según ella así como tu hermano le quito a su pareja ella le iba a quitar la de él, que errada estaba al pensar que eso lo lastimaría.

—Bella eso hubiera lastimado…

—No Alice, no quiero saberlo.

—Está bien, pero entonces debo avisarles para que la cacen.

—No es necesario, después de la muerte de Jake ella desapareció —dije sin querer dar detalles.

—Veo que te duele hablar del tema.

—Por supuesto, con Jake se fue parte de mi vida.

—Pero tienes a tu hijo.

—Sí, es el mejor regalo que me pudo dejar mi sol.

—¿Es por tu hijo que no nos quieres cerca?

—En parte sí, pero no solo por él, ya ustedes no son parte de mi vida.

—Bella tú siempre serás parte de la nuestra, tú eres una Cullen.

—No lo soy, nunca lo fui, soy una Swan y mi hijo es un Black por lo que me convierte en una Quileute así que nunca podré ser una Cullen.

—¿Tanto nos odias?

—Aunque debería no los odio, pero tampoco los quiero, ustedes dejaron de existir como lo pidió tu hermano.

—¿Ni siquiera podemos ser amigas?

—Nuestras vidas son muy distintas Alice.

—¿Acaso eran iguales hace ocho años?

—Por lo menos aparentábamos la misma edad e íbamos al mismo instituto —dije notando que Alice al igual que Jasper no había tenido cambios.

—Bella ya mi existencia no es igual que antes, muchas cosas han cambiado.

—¡Muchas cosas han cambiado! ¿Por qué todos se empeñan en decirme esto?

—Porque es la verdad, tienes que ver todo lo que ha cambiando Bella, todo ha sido por ti.

—No Alice, no me vengas ahora con que hicieron cosas por mí, porque yo no las pedí.

—Tienes razón tu no las pediste pero las hicimos pensando en ti.

—No quieras confundirme Alice, ustedes decidieron irse sin más, así que ahora no pretendas que crea que durante este tiempo pensaron en mí. Creo que ya es momento que te vayas.

—Pero todavía tengo muchas cosas que decirte.

—Lo siento Alice, ya fue suficiente —dije sintiendo que mis barreras estaban a punto de colapsar.

—Sabes que no vamos a dejar de insistir ¿Verdad?

—La respuesta será la misma.

—Nunca apuestes en mi contra Bella, nunca —concluyo la duende que una vez fue mi mejor amiga, para salir de mi casa en el momento en que mi última capa de barrera caía dejando con ella salir las lágrimas acumuladas.

Me hice un ovillo en el sillón y deje mis sentimientos fluir como hace mucho no lo hacía, lloré por la pérdida de mi mejor amiga, por la pérdida de una familia, por la pérdida de mi corazón, deje fluir mis lágrimas hasta que sentí que un peso salía de mi ser como pasaba cada vez que me dejaba desbordar de esta forma.

Poco a poco me levante para ver la silla que hasta hace un rato ocupaba mi amiga para ver sobre esta un papel, sin necesidad de acercarme sabía lo que había ahí pero la curiosidad pudo más y con pasos que me fueron muy difíciles de dar me acerque hasta aquel rectángulo blanco que tenía mi nombre escrito con una letra elegante y pulcra que conocí hace mucho tiempo atrás.

.

.

.

.

Durante unos minutos me debatí entre leer su contenido o no, pero muy en el fondo sabía cual iba a ser mi resolución, podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber un poco de Edward

 ** _Mi amada Bella_**

 ** _En mi corta vida humana y mi no tan corta existencia como vampiro me ha tocado vivir momentos difíciles pero ninguno tan difícil como cuando tuve que dejarte sola en aquel bosque, tal vez pensaste que me fui sin mirar atrás pero no fue así, cada paso que dabas yo lo daba contigo, debatiéndome entre hacer lo correcto y dejarte seguir con tu vida o dejar pasar mi decisión e ir a ayudarte a salir de ese bosque y suplicarte que me perdonaras, estuve a punto de claudicar cuando tu sufrimiento llego al culmen pero aun así no lo hice, porque sabía que aunque en su momento doliera sería lo mejor para ti, es por eso que vele tu sufrimiento hasta que constante que estabas segura en los brazos de Charlie, ese fue el inicio de mi verdadera partida y de donde el gran dolor llego a mi ser._**

 ** _Hace más de noventa años que mi corazón dejó de latir pero con cada paso que daba sentía que este se desgarraba, el saber que no tocaría tu tercia piel hacia mis manos hormigar de necesidad, el comprender que nunca volvería a saborear el dulce néctar de tu boca hacia crecer un ansia mayor que el de la sangre en mí, pero aun así luche, luche para dejarte ser libre, luche para que fueras feliz._**

 ** _Me aparte de mi familia porque mi tristeza los dañaba, pero también porque no podía mirarlos y pensar que nunca serias parte de ella y sin ti no quería una familia, porque sin ti ya no había nada que me pudiera hacer feliz, convertí mi existencia en nada, no había nada, no existía nada, mi cuerpo era un caparazón vacio con un único pensamiento tus ojos cuando partí._**

 ** _Alice "vio" cuando decidí acabar con este sufrimiento evitándolo y obligándome a volver con la familia, habían pasado apenas unas horas cuando una visión tuya llegó, te vi con Mike y Jacob en el cine, vi como ellos peleaban por tu atención y lo supe, no lo soportaría, no podría existir sabiendo que otro hombre llegaba a tu corazón._**

 ** _En ese momento lo decidí, tenía que volver a ti, pero no como me fui, debía mejorar para ti, por ti, a mi decisión se unió mi familia y es por eso que empezamos este viaje, espero y pueda tener frutos pronto para así volver a tu lado y suplicarte tu perdón._**

 ** _Te amo Bella, espera por mí_**

 ** _Edward._**

 _Esta carta la encontré dentro de las pertenencias de Edward cuando llegamos a Seattle, no sé porque no se decidió a enviarla, pero creo que te puede ayudar a entender un poco las cosas. Alice_

Leer la nota al final de Alice no hacía más que confundir mi ya revuelto cerebro, analice cada letra, cada palabra que aquí se decía, pero solo había una conclusión a la que podía llegar: Sí Edward decidió volver, pero hace más de siete años, eso quiere decir que algo hizo que me olvidará durante siete años…

* * *

 _ **Hola hermosas! Como les dije al principio el cap esta sin betear espero y no encuentren muchos errores, si alguna releyó el cap pasado pudieron ver que ya esta beteado así que espero que este pronto este beteado.**_

 _ **Ahora si entrando en tema apareció Alice y con ella un poco de explicación pero ¿Será cierto que Edward encontró algo que hizo que la olvidara por 7 años? ¿Qué habrá pasado? Escucho todas sus ideas**_

 _ **Como siempre muchas gracias por seguirme acompañando**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **Besos**_

 _ **Yas**_


	6. Capítulo 5

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

 **Capítulo 5**

—Mami, mami ¿Podemos ir a los columpios?

—Está bien, pero nada de alejarse de ahí.

—¡Claro Bella! —contesto Derek con su usual forma de ser.

Nos encontrábamos en nuestra —ya no — tradicional tarde de juegos de domingo, los niños la disfrutaban mucho y a nosotras nos servía de relajación por todo lo pasado en la semana, rodeadas de la naturaleza y belleza del lugar nos sentíamos en nuestro paraíso personal donde podíamos desprendernos de nuestras preocupaciones.

Era un parque dentro de un exclusivo y lujoso complejo habitacional donde cada casa era más grande y alejada que la otra, formando entre sí una mini ciudad donde el parque era el centro de esta, el complejo presentaba la mayor seguridad de Seattle y era un lugar ideal para vivir siempre que tuvieras una cuenta bancaria con más de ocho dígitos en ella, por lo que no eran muchas las casas habitadas y esto permitía que el administrador, que es amigo de Carla, nos haya autorizado el ingreso, por lo que los niños podían jugar tranquilamente sin peligro y nosotras nos podíamos dedicar a nuestras conversaciones, momento que habíamos utilizado para sacar nuestros recuerdos e ir curando las heridas, pero no creo que hoy eso sea posible, primero porque no puedo contarle a mi amiga que la que creía iba a ser mi familia de vampiros había vuelto, como tampoco estaba segura si sería bueno que supiera que el hombre del que estuve enamorada y me destrozo hubiera vuelto, porque sé que me diría que me de una oportunidad y eso no puede ser posible.

—Como siempre perdida en tus pensamientos —susurro una voz muy cerca de mi oído.

—Y como siempre tú asustándome.

—Amiga no es culpa mía que tu cabecita te lleve a otro mundo siempre que puede.

—Tienes razón, pero bueno ya que me trajiste de vuelta, cuéntame ¿Cómo va todo? —pregunté ya que teníamos días sin hablar a fondo.

—Bien Bella, no puedo pedir más —me contestó mientras se tumbaba a mi lado —Scott es un amor conmigo, me trata como una princesa, es el padre perfecto para Derek y es excelente en la cama ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

—Ese último comentario no era necesario que lo hicieras, bien lo sabes.

—¿Cómo que no? A quien más le voy a contar mi ahora genial vida sexual si no es a ti, tú fuiste la que me escuchaste todos estos años de frustración ahora tienes que escuchar de mi goce también.

—Con verte feliz es más que suficiente, no quiero detalles gracias —dije mientras las dos reíamos.

—Bueno no te doy detalles, pero solo te digo que deberías buscar quien mejore la tuya amiga, no tienes idea lo bien que se ven las cosas después de un buen mañanero.

—Sabes que eso no es posible, ya lo habíamos discutido antes.

—Bella ha pasado tanto tiempo, sé que Jake no hubiera querido que te quedaras sola toda tu vida.

—No estoy sola tengo a Kaden, a mi familia, a la de Jake y a ti.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Bella todavía eres joven, guapa, inteligente e independiente, que mejor partido podría pedir cualquier hombre.

—Se te olvido mencionar que soy madre soltera.

—¿Y eso qué? Yo también lo soy y encontré un hombre que ama tanto a mi hijo como a mí.

—No es lo mismo y lo sabes, para mí no es tan fácil.

—¿No es solo por Jake verdad? Bella no he querido meterme pero desde hace unas semanas te he visto muy triste y sé que se debe a esas visitas que tuviste.

—No, son imaginaciones tuyas.

—No Bella, son muchos años de conocernos y sabes que se te da muy mal mentir, algo está pasando y no me lo quieres contar ¿Es que no tienes confianza en mí?

—No es eso, es que es complicado.

—Entonces entre las dos lo podemos simplificar, siempre ha sido así Bella ¿Por qué ahora no? ¿Por qué no entiendes que me duele verte sufrir?

—¿Tanto se nota? —pregunté sabiendo que ya no podría ocultarle más mi pesar.

—A los que te conocemos sí Bella, sé que Kaden está preocupado también.

—No mi niño no, yo no quiero que el sufra por nada.

—Entiende que los que te queremos sufrimos cuando te vemos mal.

—Lo entiendo, pero esto no tiene solución o más bien la única solución que tiene es seguir adelante.

—Bella se que tal vez a ti te tocó una vida más difícil que la mía, pero siempre has sido muy fuerte, por lo que no entiendo porque ahora no quieres enfrentarte a lo que está pasando.

—Me da miedo —solté con un sollozo —no puedo sufrir de nuevo.

—¿Entonces si tiene que ver con tu pasado? —preguntó a lo que asentí —¿Quieres contármelo?

—Es tan difícil, no sé por dónde empezar —conteste hipando.

—Como todo, por el principio —dijo mi amiga mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas.

—Ya sabes que me mude con Charlie a Forks.

—Sí, para que tu mamá pudiera viajar con Phil.

—Sí, bueno cuando llegue a Forks, conocí a alguien.

—¿A Jake?

—Bueno no, en teoría a Jake lo conocía desde pequeña, conocí a una familia nueva en Forks, los Cullen.

—¿Cullen? No sé porque se me hace familiar ese nombre pero continúa.

—Ellos eran una familia muy amplia uno de sus hijos era E…Edd… Edward —logré decir al fin, aparte de las conversaciones con su familia no había vuelto a nombrarlo y el dolor al escuchar su nombre persistía en mi pecho —él fue mi primer novio, estuvimos juntos por casi un año, superamos obstáculos muy grandes, pero al final me dejó…

—¿Jake no es el padre de Kaden? —preguntó asombrada mi amiga.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¿Cómo se te ocurre dudarlo?

—Bella, siempre supe que habías amado profundamente a alguien y supuse que era Jake, pero como hablas de este Edward se nota que lo quisiste y te duele, por eso veo factible que sea el padre de Kaden. Además es muy común en los adolescentes dejar a las chicas embarazadas e irse.

—Ese no es el caso, Kaden nació año y medio después de que Edward me dejará.

—Está bien, entiendo, no es el padre de Kaden, pero si lo amaste.

—Mucho, sentí que moriría cuando esto pasó y creí que nunca más lo volvería a ver, pero me equivocaba porque reapareció.

—¿Te buscó?

—Sí, hace poco más de un mes lo vi en el mercado y me pidió poder explicarse pero no lo permití, el pasado quedo atrás y no hay porque resucitarlo.

—¿Estás segura?

—No puedo revivir el pasado, muchas cosas han cambiado, yo ya no soy la misma.

—Tal vez él también ha cambiado y solo quiere cerrar ese capítulo de su vida —comento mi amiga lo que hizo que el agujero omnipresente en mi corazón reviviera en ardor ¿Será que eso es lo que quiere? Cerrar un capítulo de su existencia y seguir adelante.

—No lo sé, pero no pienso averiguarlo, yo seguí con mi vida y él con la suya, ya no hay nada más que hablar.

—¿Así que la rubia escultural que te visito el otro día es su esposa? ¿Te hizo algún problema? ¿Debemos ir a buscar guantes?

—Espera, espera ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Amiga sabes que puedes contar conmigo si quieres ir a poner en su sitio a la oxigenada esa.

—Carla para, estás viendo cosas donde no las hay.

—¿Entonces no te insulto?

—¿Quién?

—La esposa de Edward, la rubia modelo que vi salir de tu casa el otro día.

—¿Rosalie? No jamás, ella no es la esposa de Edward, es su hermana.

—¿Esa modelo es hermana de tu Edward?

—No es mi Edward.

—Semántica —dijo en tono despectivo— si ella es tan hermosa me imagino que Edward debe de ser un bombón.

—Bueno no comparten esos rasgos ya que son hermanos adoptivos, pero si Edward también es guapo, como toda su familia.

—Espera, espera acabo de recordar donde escuche ese apellido, es el doctor Cullen, el nuevo médico que atendió a Derek en su cita de rutina.

—Debe de ser Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward.

—No creo Bella, no tenía edad para tener hijos tan mayores.

—Carlisle siempre ha aparentado menos edad de la que tiene —contesté pensando en su siempre careta de haber adoptado a su familia muy joven.

—Pues si ese es el papá me lo como vivo Bella, es un espécimen tan único alto, de hombros extensos y definida cintura, un abdomen que aunque la bata lo simulaba se notaba trabajado y esos ojos ambarinos que parecen que te están traspasando hasta llegar a tu alma, yo no podría haber tenido un suegro tan extremadamente guapo.

—Sí, siempre pensé que Carlisle era uno de los hombres más guapos que conocía.

—¡Y ese cabello! Oh por Dios Bella, ese cabello revuelto que te invita a pasar tus dedos por esas hebras bronce para acomodarlo.

—¿Bronce? No Carla, Carlisle tiene el cabello rubio.

—Entonces no estamos hablando del mismo doctor Cullen, te digo que el que atendió a mi hijo tiene un cabello único, color bronce y desordenado.

—Edward —susurré dándome cuenta que la descripción concordaba con el Edward que vi en el mercado, el que tenía una edad parecida a la de Carlisle cuando yo lo conocí.

—¿Edward? No me digas que el doctor Cullen es… —decía mi amiga cuando fue interrumpida por Kaden.

—Ma nos podemos ir, necesito una ducha.

—¿Por qué amor? No estás sucio —dije mientras lo acercaba a mí y lo besaba.

—Huelo a perro ma, necesito bañarme.

—Pero que dices, si hueles delicioso.

—Es que Kaden jugaba con una niña… —decía Derek cuando nuevamente mi hijo interrumpió.

—Es la niña más hermosa del mundo ma, cuando la vi el sol se puso oscuro porque ella brillaba más que el sol, sus ojos son del color café más hermoso que haya visto nunca y sentí que su cuerpo me jalaba ma, no pude detenerme tenía que hablarle y su voz es hermosa.

—¿Entonces ya no te gusta Lara? —pregunte sabiendo que su última conquista lo traía babeando.

—No mami, solo Sarah existe, no hay ninguna niña más hermosa que ella, solo ella mami, tengo que bañarme por ella mami.

La explicación de mi hijo me llevó al recuerdo de cuando Jake me explicó la imprimación

 _"-Imprimarte en alguien es como...como si cuando la vieras, todo cambiara._ _  
De pronto, ya no es la gravedad la que te mantiene en este planeta. Es ella.  
Nada más importa. Harías cualquier cosa, serías cualquier cosa por ella"_

Sus palabras no eran tan profundas como las de Jake pero él también me explicó que depende de su grado de madurez así se irían presentando los vínculos más fuertes, no podía garantizar que mi hijo se hubiera imprimado ya que era único en su caso, pero debía tomar las medidas necesarias por si así fuera.

—Vamos a que me presentes a Sarah.

—No mami, no puedo.

—¿Por qué no puedes?

—Porque el papá de Sarah me dijo que podía jugar con ella pero que la próxima vez me bañara para que no oliera como perro mojado. Yo no quiero que Sarah sepa que huelo feo por eso quiero bañarme.

—Pero mi amor si tú no hueles mal.

—¡No mami! Él lo dijo y yo quiero estar bien para Sarah, anda vamos a la casa.

—Está bien iremos a la casa, pero primero enséñame a Sarah.

—Pero mamá…

—Nada de peros, vamos la saludamos y nos vamos —dije mientras colocaba a mi hijo adelante para hacerlo caminar al frente mío, cuando una mano me sujeto la mía.

—¿Amiga estas bien? —susurró Carla —estas colorada.

—¿Bien? ¿Cómo voy a estar bien, que se cree ese tipo para hablarle así a mi hijo? Vamos a ver si a mí me dice que mi hijo huele mal — dije siguiendo a mi hijo mientras se acercaba a la caja de arena donde una hermosa niña rubia jugaba a hacer un castillo con sus cubos.

Cuando nos acercamos levantó su rostro clavando su mirada de un hermoso tono café en los negros ojos de mi hijo. Una sonrisa instantánea ilumino ambos rostros dando un poco de concordancia a mi teoría, pero no era momento de descifrar eso, debía aclararle ciertos asuntos a un señor mal educado.

—¡Hola Sarah! Yo soy la mamá de Kaden, me puedes decir dónde está tu papá.

—Allá viene —me contestó la niña que aunque se veía de una edad similar a la de mi hijo por su manera de hablar pude notar que tenía uno o dos años menos que él.

Me volví para encarar al hombre grosero que había ofendido a mi hijo, cuando me encontré con lo que menos esperaba, frente a mi estaba un hombre fornido, más parecido aún jugador de futbol americano que a un papá con su hija en el parque, con una leve sonrisa de lado que hace muchos años había visto.

—Bella… —me saludo.

—¡Papi mi helado! —chillo la niña mientras brincaba sobre el hombre frente a mí.

—Emmett… —atine a decir.

* * *

 _ **Hola hermosas!**_

 _ **Les dejó el cap de esta semana, se que tal vez no aporte mucho pero los pequeños detalles serán diferencia despues, espero y les guste y como siempre muchísimas gracias por acompañarme.**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **Besos**_

 _ **Yas**_


	7. Capítulo 6

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

 **Capítulo 6**

La lluvia caía constantemente frente al parabrisas y mientras las gotas se deslizaban sobre el vidrio no podía dejar de notar la analogía como de la misma forma la situación se me estaba deslizando entre los dedos, los acontecimientos de los últimos días no dejaban de rondar mi mente de igual forma que las llantas rodaban sobre la carretera de vuelta a la casa de Charlie.

En un principio pensé que tal vez estaba malinterpretando las cosas pero por lo visto no estaba equivocada, mi hijo se imprimo a sus seis años, todavía podía escuchar la tenue voz de Billy mientras explicaba lo que pasaba al consejo...

 _—Gracias por presentarse a esta reunión de emergencia—dijo dirigiéndose a los presentes —como bien saben no convocaría si no fuera algo de suma importancia y como desde el nacimiento de Kaden se ha declarado que es un tema primordial no dude en convocarlos._

 _—¿Está bien mi sobrino? —preguntó Quil mientras fijaba su mirada en mí._

 _—Mi nieto se encuentra bien —dijo Billy llamando la atención de nuevo a él —pero hubieron acontecimientos recientes que Bella quisiera le aclaráramos._

 _—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó el anciano Ateara_

 _—Tú eres la mejor para explicar las cosas hija —dijo Billy cediéndome la palabra._

 _—Creo que mi hijo se imprimo —fue lo primero que salió de mi boca_

 _—¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó el anciano Quil. A lo que narré lo ocurrido con mi hijo hasta el momento de que me enteré quien era el padre de la niña._

 _—¿Un Cullen? —pregunto con enfado Sam_

 _—S…sííí —medio tartamudeé y grite._

 _—Tranquilízate Sam, estas asustando a Bella._

 _—Lo siento Billy pero no podemos permitirlo, Kaden no se puede imprimar de una Cullen._

 _—Toodaaaviiia nooo essstttaaa connfirrmaado quuueee seeeaaa immprrriimmmaccciiooon —balbuceé sin poder contener los temblores en mi cuerpo tanto por el miedo al enfado de Sam como por el temor a lo que pudiera pasarle a mi hijo._

 _—Creo que debemos todos tranquilizarnos —volvió a demandar Quil._

 _—Abuelo ¿Es posible que mi sobrino se imprimara tan niño? —preguntó el hombre con el que siendo un adolescente habíamos compartido bromas en el garaje de Jake hace tantos años._

 _—Sabemos que Kaden tiene una excepción para casi todo —dijo el viejo Aterea a su nieto y volviéndose a nosotros explicó —como bien saben desde el momento de la concepción de este niño hemos tenido que tomar fe de muchas de nuestras leyendas, las cuales han sido confirmadas tanto en Bella como en el menor de los Black._

 _Sabemos que por derecho de sangre Kaden es el futuro Jefe de la tribu —dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Sam — pero además de eso, sabemos que por su procedencia especial sus rasgos Quileute son más fuertes que cualquiera de los otros descendientes, según las leyendas Kaden mostrará una madurez intelectual mayor a su edad, algo que ya hemos comprobado, también sus rasgos de curación acelerada y temperatura elevada características de la adolescencia se mostraran con anterioridad y visto los hechos recientes también la imprimación se presenta a temprana edad._

 _—¿Pero cómo es eso posible? Es solo un niño —mi lado materno no podía comprender como un niño de seis años ya había elegido a la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de su vida._

 _—Ya lo hemos hablado anteriormente Bella, sus genes quileute van a predominar ante los genes que tu aportaste, sabes cómo llego a afectarte a ti misma en el embarazo, ellos van a buscar su supervivencia ante todo, y al estar luchando por esto dentro de ese cuerpecito los instintos están más desarrollados y que mayor instinto que el de la supervivencia, la imprimación se da cuando dos personas son compatibles para la perpetuación de la tribu, así que en esta niña Kaden encontró su igual para perpetuar nuestro linaje._

 _—¿Se les olvida que es un vampiro? —volvió a tomar la palabra Sam._

 _—Bella tú la viste ¿Es una vampiresa?_

 _—Mmm no me pareció, sus ojos son color marrón y no vi que tuviera ningún problema en relacionarse con los niños._

 _—Los Cullen se saben comportar alrededor de los caras pálidas, la niña lo puede hacer también._

 _—No es tan fácil —conteste recordando una breve conversación con Edward —a los Cullen les tomo muchos años de práctica para poder socializar con los humanos, no creo capaz que una niña pueda tener ese control._

 _—¿Pero entonces cómo es hija de un Cullen? —pregunto Paul quien había estado a un lado solo escuchando._

 _—Eso no lo sé._

 _—Lo averiguaremos —dijo Billy en tono de alfa dejándome asombrada —Bella hija ¿Todos los Cullen están en Seattle?_

 _—Tengo entendido que sí._

 _—¿Crees posible que puedas averiguar que relación tiene esta niña con ellos?_

 _Solo el imaginar estar frente a los Cullen después de tanto tiempo hizo mi cara palidecer, por lo que malinterpretaron como miedo._

 _—No tienes que hablar con nadie Bella, yo iré a aclarar las cosas, Kaden es un quileute y donde se encuentre el tratado es vigente._

 _—Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado Sam —dijo Billy volviendo a utilizar el tono alfa — ¿Bella temes hablar con ellos?_

 _¿Temer? No, no les temía, era más el dolor de tenerlos cerca y recordar lo que una vez perdí pero mi hijo necesitaba que hiciera esto y no había nada que ocupara mi hijo que no hiciera por él._

 _—No Billy, yo hablaré con ellos._

 _—Perfecto, cuando tengas noticias me dices y yo informaré al consejo, así sabremos que opciones tenemos a seguir._

Hablar con los Cullen, ¿Cómo voy a hacer para hablar con los Cullen? Me preguntaba mientras trataba de concentrarme en la carretera que era menos visible por la fuerte tormenta que caía, tormenta que no me permitió ver que iba en el carril contrario hasta que vislumbre un coche venir de frente directo a colisionar con mi vieja chevy, el frenazo de ambos vehículos chilló entre la sonora lluvia, haciéndome golpear contra el volante, quedando un poco aturdida por el golpe.

—¿Señorita se encuentra bien? ¿Soy médico déjeme chequearla? _—_ dijo una voz conocida mientras abrían mi puerta —¿Bella?

—¿Carlisle? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bella ¿Te encuentras bien? Pude ver que te golpeaste la cabeza.

—Estoy bien no te preocupes, disculpa no vi que iba en carril contrario.

—Discúlpame tú a mí, iba leyendo un informe y no me concentre en la carretera.

—No hay problema, entre en su coche se está empapando —dije buscando una manera de alejarme de él pero recordé la necesidad de mi hijo por lo que cambie de parecer —aunque me gustaría que habláramos un poco ¿Te parece?

—Por supuesto ¿Me sigues a la casa? —me dijo mientras lo veía alejarse, por lo que lo llame entrando en pánico, yo no podía volver a esa casa, los recuerdos me matarían.

—No Carlisle, que le parece si me sigue usted a mí —dije a lo que asintió, entrando en su coche para dar la vuelta y seguirme, no había notado lo cerca que estábamos del pueblo hasta que retome el viaje.

Pase de largo la intersección hacia la casa de Charlie donde me esperaba mi hijo, para ir hacia lo que hasta hace unos años atrás fue el hogar de mi hijo y mío, estacioné en la erosionada entrada para que un segundo auto lo hiciera detrás de mí y poco segundos después un caballeroso vampiro abriera mi puerta y tomara mi mano para ayudarme a bajar.

—Hace mucho que no estoy aquí, pero igual alguien viene a limpiar semanal, espero y este bien para usted.

—No te preocupes Bella, sabes que por mí no habrá problema.

—Siga adelante —dije mientras abría la puerta —tome asiento, me gustaría ver si me puede aclarar unas cosas.

—Por supuesto ¿Qué sería? —contestó mientras se colocaba en el sillón de una plaza dejándome a mí el de dos plazas frente a él, ahí sentados cara a cara pude notar que el también se veía envejecido, tenía arrugas alrededor de los ojos y en el contorno de la boca pero lo que más me llamo la atención era vislumbrar unas cuantas canas en su perfecto rubio cabello, pero este era momento de pensar en Kaden y nada más por lo que tome una profunda respiración.

—Carlisle ¿Qué sabes de los quileute?

—Bella sabes que mi conocimiento es muy amplio, hay un tema en concreto que quieras saber —dijo en su tono amable.

—¿Sabes algo de las leyendas? —quería saber que tanto conocimiento tenía sin entrar en detalles.

—Como bien sabes no podemos acercarnos a La Push y mucho menos a nadie de la tribu así que lo que conozco es lo que se pueda encontrar en los libros.

—¿Sabes lo que es la imprimación?

—¿Imprimación? No Bella, de eso no he leído nada ¿Puedes tu contarme qué es?

Analice si podría contarle o no y decidí que si Kaden se había imprimado de la "nieta" de Carlisle en algún momento debería de enterarse y decir la verdad era la mejor manera de aclarar las cosas en este momento.

—La imprimación es la forma en que los quileute se enamoran a primera vista, se puede decir que cuando un hombre de la tribu encuentra a su otra mitad lo sabe de inmediato sin importar la edad—explique sin detallar que era solo a los licántropos que les pasaba esto.

—Entiendo, eso quiere decir que te ¿Cómo se dice imprimiste? De un quileute.

—Imprimo se dice y no, ese no es el caso.

—Pensé que eso había pasado con el padre de tu hijo — comentó y por supuesto Carlisle sabía sobre Kaden como no lo pensé antes, era lógico después de todos mis encuentros con los Cullen.

—Mi relación con Jake no tenía nada que ver con la imprimación.

—Entiendo, pero entonces ¿Por qué me hablas de esto?

—Porque mi hijo si se imprimo.

—Bella te agradezco que me brindes esta información tan enriquecedora, pero no entiendo el porqué de esto.

—¿Emmett te contó que nos vimos el otro día en el parque?

—No he hablado con él, tengo dos semanas de estar en Forks.

—¿Paso algo? —pregunté realmente preocupada porque siempre supe lo difícil que es para ellos estar separados.

—No Bella, es que necesitaba recopilar una información y la mayoría de los libros los tengo en esta casa así que decidí venir a investigar aquí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver que hayas visto a Emmett en el parque? ¿Hubo algún problema?

—Un problema en si no, pero si ocurrió algo. Conocimos a Sarah —dije esperando que Carlisle entendiera por donde iba el tema.

—Es un amor ¿verdad? —dijo con brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa sincera —esa niña llegó a dar una alegría que habíamos perdido tiempo atrás.

—La traté muy poco pero sí se ve una niña muy especial.

—Me hablaste que viste a Emmett con mi nieta y del amor a primera vista de los quileutes. ¿Es que están relacionados estos dos? —preguntó. Sabía que encontraría la unión rápidamente, siempre ha sido así con el monarca de los Cullen.

—Sí Carlisle, creemos que Kaden se imprimo de Sarah.

—¿Creemos? ¿Quiénes?

—El consejo de la tribu, Kaden es un quileute, pertenece a la tribu de su padre y aunque no vivamos aquí el sigo siendo parte de ellos.

—Comprendo, pero me dices creemos ¿Por qué hay duda? No entiendo.

—Me explique mal, no es que lo pongamos en duda ya que los cosas están muy claras, mi hijo se imprimo, el problema es que no sabemos que pueda ser posible, eso es lo que dudamos.

—Y sobre eso es lo que quieres hablar conmigo.

—Sí, necesito me aclares unas cosas, sé que no puede divulgar mucho del tema pero espero pueda por lo menos darme una luz para saber que va a pasar con mi hijo.

—Como bien dices es de tu conocimiento que nuestras leyes no me permiten hablar mucho, pero podemos buscar una respuesta apropiada para tus dudas, solo dime cuales son.

—¿Dejó Emmett a Rosalie? Y si no es así ¿Cómo es que tienen una hija? ¿Es Sarah una vampiresa? ¿Es vegetariana? —pregunté atropelladamente esperando tener alguna respuesta.

—Bueno vamos por partes, primero no, Emmett y Rosalie siguen juntos, segundo sí tienen una hija, tercero sí y no y cuarto por su edad consume más vegetales que carne pero no se puede decir que es vegetariana.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Los vampiros pueden tener hijos? Y ¿Cómo es y no es vampiresa? Por favor sé que hay cosas que no me puedes decir pero entiende es el futuro de mi hijo lo que me preocupa.

—Te entiendo, pero debes comprender que el futuro de mi nieta también está en tus manos, Bella se que siempre hemos podido confiar en ti, pero esto es de suma importancia para toda la familia.

—Sabes que yo nunca los traicionaría —dije reviviendo convicciones del pasado.

—Pero ahora tu lealtad está dividida, como bien dijiste tu hijo en un quileute y aunque nosotros no lo veamos de esa forma, para ellos somos sus enemigos, y esto puede crear un conflicto.

—Ellos no harán nada que pueda dañar a Kaden, si Sarah es su impronta la hace parte de la tribu y con ello su secreto quedará seguro.

—Confió en ti Bella, así como solo me has dado los detalles que son necesarios que yo sepa —dijo dándome una mirada que dejaba en claro que sabía no le había dicho toda la verdad —espero que tu no des detalles a la tribu que pueda dañar a mi familia.

—Eso tenlo por seguro.

—Sarah es una híbrida, es semi-vampiro

—¿Una híbrida? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Sarah es mitad vampiro, mitad humana, es hija de un vampiro y una humana.

—¿Emmett engaño a Rosalie?

—No Emmett y Rose adoptaron a Sarah.

—Sigo sin entender —dije sinceramente.

—Sarah resulto de una relación entre un vampiro y una humana —como Edward y yo pensé— la humana no logro sobrevivir el alumbramiento y el vampiro decidió no seguir existiendo.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Su hija?

—El amaba inmensamente a su pareja, no pudo sobrevivirla, solo el hecho de cuidar de su hija lo mantuvo activo por unos pocas semanas, pero cuando vio a la niña en brazos de Rose supo que iba a estar bien por lo que decidió poner fin a su sufrimiento.

—¡Se suicido! ¿Cómo?

— Creo que es mejor que no sepas los detalles de cómo lo hizo, lo importante es que el confió en Emmett y Rose para que cuidaran de la niña y desde entonces es su hija.

Desde entonces es su hija… por lo que Sarah ha estado con ellos durante casi toda su vida y según lo que vi ella tiene una edad parecida a Kaden, eso quiere decir que poco tiempo después de que Edward decidiera volver fue cuando ella llegó y retraso su regreso.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —pregunte queriendo confirmar que por eso Edward no había vuelto a mí.

—Dos años…

* * *

 _ **Hola Lindas!**_

 _ **Tenemos el cap de esta semana, tal vez sea solo informativo pero son trozos que se van uniendo, en el próximo cap tendremos a Edward para aquellas que quieran matarme porque no sale**_

 _ **No me queda más que decir muchísimas gracias por seguirme acompañando**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **Besos**_

 _ **Yas**_


	8. Capítulo 7

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

 **Capítulo 7**

— _Dos años…_

—¿Dos años? —pregunté sintiendo que mi corazón se laceraba al perder la esperanza que no había notado ahí estaba.

—Sí Bella, sé que es difícil de comprender pero al ser una híbrida tiene características especiales, como el crecer más rápido y poseer una mentalidad mayor a la de su edad.

—¿Pero…? —habían preguntas en mi mente que Carlisle no podría imaginar, lo escuchaba explicarme pero no podría entender, en lo único que podía pensar era en si Sarah tiene solo dos años, ¿Por qué Edward no volvió durante los últimos ocho años?

—¡Bella! ¿Bella? —llamaba una voz distante —¿hija estas bien?

—Eeeehh si, disculpa me perdí en tu explicación.

—¿Estás segura? Si quieres te puedo revisar, tuviste un golpe.

—No te preocupes Carlisle, sabes lo propensa que soy para los accidentes, esto no es nada nuevo.

—Hazlo para que esté tranquilo por favor —suplicó con su amable cara a la que no podría negarle nada, pero fui rescatada por el sonido de mi móvil.

—Disculpa —me excuse mientras contestaba la llamada.

—¿ _Bella a qué hora vuelves?_

—Dentro de poco papá, ¿Por qué? ¿Esta Kaden bien?

— _No sé hija, no ha querido comer nada, solo quiere estar acostado y no me deja chequearlo a ver si tiene temperatura_ —¡la metamorfosis! no puede ser que le esté pasando en este momento a mi hijo.

—Tranquilo papá, voy enseguida no te preocupes —corté la llamada para hablarle a mi acompañante —lo siento Carlisle pero mi hijo me necesita.

—Sí, escuche la conversación con tu padre, te acompaño parece ser que esta incubando un virus.

—Te lo agradezco pero no es necesario.

—Bella por favor, déjame por lo menos ayudarte en esto.

—No Carlisle…

—Bella por favor —me cortó mientras hablaba —te acabo de contar un secreto muy valioso de mi familia, creo que puedes retribuirme la confianza dejándome atender a tu hijo.

—Está bien —asentí solo pensando en llegar lo más pronto al lado de mi hijo.

Detrás del volante de mi pick up desee más que nunca poder conducir a más de los ochenta que me permitía, afortunadamente el camino no era tan largo y en menos de cinco minutos aparque frente a la casa de Charlie, Carlisle estaba a mi lado en el momento que abrí la puerta.

—¿Papá donde esta mi hijo? —pregunte no más entrar.

—En tu antigua recámara —contestó mientras salía de la cocina —¿Doctor Cullen?

—¿Cómo esta Charlie? Me encontré con Bella en el centro y me dijo que su hijo está enfermo así que me ofrecí chequearlo si usted lo permite —dijo el vampiro a mis espaldas sin terminar de ingresar a la casa.

—Por supuesto doctor, por favor siga, necesito saber que mi nieto se encuentra bien —afirmó mientras le señalaba las escalares para que siguiera.

Subí yo primero siendo seguida por Carlisle y Charlie, al abrir la puerta sentí que mi corazón se estrujaba, el vivaz y travieso niño que es mi hijo no se encontraba ahí, en mi antigua cama lo que había era una criatura indefensa, con ojos vidriosos y envuelto en su manta de niño que le daba seguridad.

—¿Mi amor dime que tienes?

—Nada mami.

—Eso es lo que ha contestado las veces que le he preguntado.

—¿Te sientes mareado, con fiebre, malestar en el estomago? —indagó Carlisle entrando en modo médico.

—Me duele aquí —dijo mi niño tocando su pecho.

—Papá crees que puedas darnos un espacio para que Carlisle lo chequee —pedí esperando Charlie no pusiera objeciones, si mi hijo cambiaba en este momento no creo que sea bueno que su abuelo lo vea.

—Por supuesto Bella, cualquier cosa que necesiten me avisan por favor —contestó mientras salía cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

—Carlisle verá mi hijo es especial al igual que Sarah, así que puede ser que no lo encuentre del todo normal.

—¿En qué sentido es especial? Necesito tener toda la información.

—Mi hijo puede tender a tener la temperatura corporal un poco más alta.

—Entiendo, ¿y su corazón?

—Hasta donde sé no hay ninguna variante ahí.

—Bueno por lo que escucho su corazón late 2 milésimas de segundo más rápido que el normal, aunque es algo que no es tan fácil de detectar para el oído humano.

—¿Pero está bien?

—Si Bella el de Sarah late 33 segundos más rápido y está perfectamente sana.

—¡Sarah! —chilló mi hijo mientras nos veía expectante —conoce a Sarah, MI SARAH —exigía mientras tomaba de la camisa a Carlisle

—Kaden esa no es forma de comportarse.

—Lo siento ma —dijo volviendo a su estado abatido —disculpe señor.

—Te disculpo si hablas conmigo —le susurro el médico —¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Siento algo feo aquí —dijo mi hijo señalando su pecho — y aquí en mi panza, como si llevara mucho sin comer pero no tengo hambre.

—Entiendo, ¿algo más que te haga sentir incómodo?

—Si Forks es feo, ya no me gusta

—Pero amor si siempre te ha gustado.

—Ya no, es muy frío, oscuro, triste y muy lejos de casa, yo quiero estar en casa.

—Kaden llegamos hoy, ¿es que no quieres ir a pescar con el abu o a la Push con tus tíos?

—No ma, solo quiero volver a mi casa, ir al parque.

—Y… —fui interrumpida por una mirada de Carlisle que me pedía callar.

—Bella hablamos fuera.

—Por supuesto —acordé, besé a mi hijo en la frente comprobando su temperatura y salí con el que una vez fue mi suegro.

—Bella me dijiste que crees que tu hijo tuvo su imprimación.

—Así es.

—Eso quiere decir que Kaden se puede decir que se enamoro de mi nieta.

—Se podría decir.

—Pues me parece que ya encontramos el problema del estado de tu hijo.

—¿No entiendo Carlisle? ¿Qué es?

—Técnicamente su puede decir que tu hijo está sufriendo una depresión, en términos normales Kaden esta triste porque está lejos de Sarah.

La lógica de Carlisle tiene razón, en este tiempo vi como los licántropos imprimados no podían pasar tiempo alejados de su impronta ¿pero como mi hijo puede estar cerca de los Cullen?

—Sé que es difícil porque no nos quieres en tu vida pero por lo visto tu hijo nos necesita —contestó Carlisle a mi pregunta que seguramente dije en voz alta.

—¿Lo pronuncie? —pregunté recibiendo una afirmación por su parte —lo siento no era mi intención.

—No tienes que disculparte, se que te hicimos mucho daño, pero creo que ahora hay que pensar en tu hijo.

—Tienes razón, ¿qué me aconsejas para combatir su depresión?

—Que vuelvas a Seattle, el ahí se sentirá mejor y si no es así aquí tienes mi numero de móvil, no dudes en llamarme.

—Perfecto lo haré —dije tomando la tarjeta que me entregaba y lo veía partir.

—¿Qué tiene mi nieto? —cuestionó Charlie quien subió cuando vio partir a Carlisle.

—Nada que no se solucione al volver a casa, esta triste nada más.

—¿Te vas pronto entonces?

—Sí papá, voy a llamar a ver si nos cambian los tiquetes, ¿quieres ir con nosotros?

—No hija tranquila, para fin de mes Sue y yo iremos a visitarlos como teníamos pensado, solo te pido me avises si les ocurre algo.

—Así será papá —asentí mientras besaba su mejilla e iba a darle la buena nueva a mi hijo.

Con los tiquetes de autobus no hubo mucho problema por la poca demanda en esta época del año así que el domingo por la tarde ya nos encontrábamos de nuevo en casa y aunque Kaden se veía mejor no volvía a ser el mismo de siempre y esto solo hacía que me preocupara más, ¿cómo iba a hacer para que mi hijo este junto a Sarah? Tenía la opción de llamar en cualquier momento a Carlisle para que la viera pero ¿Cómo se tomarían esto el resto de los Cullen? Y mayor aun ¿cómo me tomaría yo ver de nuevo a la que pensé sería mi familia?

—¡Mami llegué! —gritó mi hijo entrando con una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Hola mi príncipe! ¿Cómo te fue? Qué bien verte tan alegre.

—Súper bien mami, no sabes lo que paso.

—Cuéntame para saber.

—¡Mami Sarah está en mi colegio! —chilló eufórico —ahora la veo en el cole no tengo que esperar para ir al parque.

—Que bueno cariño, me alegro mucho ¿y son amigos?

—¿Amigos? No mami Sarah es mi novia.

—¿Novia? No piensas que es muy rápido para eso.

—No mami, Sarah es la niña más hermosa del mundo y quiero que ella sea mi novia.

—No creo que al padre de Sarah le guste saber esto.

—Sarah me dijo que ella iba a hablar con el papá, que él no se va a enojar porque es muy bueno.

—Está bien corazón, solo quiero que cualquier cosa que pase con la familia de Sarah me lo cuentes ¿entiendes?

—Sí mami yo se que debo decirte todo.

—Gracias y ahora ve a lavarte las manos y a hacer la tarea mientras yo te preparo un bocadillo.

—Todavía no ma —refunfuño mi hijo.

—Si no lo haces ya no podrás ir a la práctica de beisbol que Scott y Derek te invitaron.

—Ya voy ma, apúrate a cocinar que tengo que estar listo —dijo mientras salía corriendo a su habitación y mi hijo había vuelto.

Terminaba de servir los espaguetis cuando escuche el timbre, Scott tendría que dar un tiempo para que Kaden comiera antes de irse.

—Mami te busca un señor en la puerta—medio gritó mi hijo mientras entraba en la cocina

—¿Volviste a abrir la puerta a un desconocido?

—No es desconocido mami, lo conoces, te vi hablar con él —concluyó mientras volvía a dejarme sola.

Con esa descripción solo podría ser Carlisle quien me busca, ya que ha sido el único desconocido, para mi hijo, con el que me ha visto hablar, fui a su encuentro pensando qué querrá continuar con nuestra charla, pero no era el vampiro de ojos amistosos y cabellos rubios el que me esperaba en el sillón de mi sala.

—¿Edward?

—Bella, disculpa esta nueva intromisión, —se justifica mientras se acercaba a mí —pero visto que mi familia ya sea por casualidad o forzado ha tenido contacto contigo, pensé que lo mejor sería que yo te explique mejor las cosas.

—No hay nada que explicar Edward.

—Bella por favor —dijo con esa mirada de antaño que me hacia olvidar hasta mi nombre —solo déjame hablar y luego decides que hacer.

—¿De qué quieres hablar Edward?

—De nosotros, de mi familia, de tu hijo.

—¿De mi hijo? —pregunté ignorando el repiqueteo de mi corazón al pronunciar el nosotros.

—Sí, tuve una conversación con Carlisle sobre lo que le contaste.

—¿Carlisle ya volvió? Pensé que estaría en Forks investigando.

—No, después de dejar la casa de Charlie se dirigió hasta acá, quería hablar con Sarah.

—Entiendo.

—También puede ver que estaba preocupado por tu golpe, ¿te encuentras bien? —dijo mientras trataba de tocar donde el día de ayer había un morado por el golpe.

—Estoy bien Edward, no soy tan frágil como suponías —contesté mientras daba un paso atrás para esquivar su mano.

—Entiendo que no quieres que te toque, ¿te parece si nos sentamos para hablar?

—Por supuesto —tomamos asiento uno frente al otro.

—Se que no querías que ninguno de nosotros se contactara contigo, lo dejaste claro el día que nos vimos en la calle.

—Pero por lo visto ese no fue el caso.

—Te puedo asegurar que yo no envié a mis hermanos, cada uno fue motivado por una razón propia. Sé que ya conoces la de Rosalie.

—¿La conozco?

—Tal vez no la has visto como tal, pero Rosalie cuando me vio mmm, digamos que mal, después de que no quisiste hablar decidió intervenir, con la maternidad se generaron sentimientos muy diferentes en ella. No es la misma que conociste.

—Puedo entender eso, yo también soy madre.

—Lo sé, eso fue lo que atrajo a Jasper, el pensó que si me alejabas era por miedo a que tu hijo se relacionara con nosotros, hasta después de que viniera a verte fue que me entere de la investigación que había realizado, supo ocultármelo muy bien —dejó la frase en el aire como esperando que le dijera algo pero no sabía que era —y bueno Alice es Alice y sabes cómo es, por más que durante este tiempo le pedí que no se entrometiera ya había aguantado mucho y apenas vio la posibilidad se acerco a ti.

—Muy oportuna por cierto.

—Bella, quiero pedirte un favor, no tengas resentimientos hacia mi familia, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, todo fue mi culpa.

—Yo no culpo o mantengo resentimiento a tu familia, pero con Alice es diferente, ella era mi amiga y me traicionó.

—No digas eso, la puse entre la espada y la pared, no tenía elección.

—Si tenía elección, podía elegir entre ser mi amiga y contarme las cosas o dejarme en el pasado sin más, ella hizo su elección ahora las cosas no pueden cambiar —sentencié en el preciso momento que el móvil de Edward sonó.

—Es Alice —dijo en tono de disculpa para en uno de sus habituales movimientos invisibles estar hablando por móvil —un momento —comentó para después poner el teléfono en medio de los dos —ya estás en altavoz Alice.

— _Bella se que nuestra amistad está dañada y es algo que arreglaremos tu y yo luego, pero como le dije a Edward concéntrense en ustedes por favor. Hablamos luego bye._

—Alice —suspiró Edward dando a entender que así es ella en el preciso momento que volvía a sonar el timbre de mi casa.

Era Scott para llevar a los niños a la práctica y nunca estuve tan agradecida de que mi hijo saliera en ese momento, lo besé como despedida y volví a mi encuentro con el pasado.

—Tu hijo tiene unos pensamientos muy nobles.

—¿Le estás leyendo la mente a mi hijo? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

—Bella sabes que si puedo hacerlo.

—Puedes pero no debes.

—Es difícil de evitar cuando gritan tu nombre en su mente.

—¿Mi hijo piensa en ti?

—Sí —contestó con una sonrisa picara, por lo que no quise averiguar que sería lo que pensaba mi hijo.

—Bueno nos estamos desviando del tema, si hablaste con Carlisle asumo que viniste a hablar sobre mi hijo.

—En parte sí, aunque también me gustaría hablar de nosotros.

—No hay ningún nosotros Edward, ahora mi prioridad es mi hijo y si quieres hablar de algo es de él.

—Tu hijo se imprimó de Sarah —afirmó a lo que asentí —sé lo que le explicaste a Carlisle pero habrá algo más que me puedas comentar.

—No solo eso —respondí guardando para mí el valioso secreto de la tribu —bueno tal vez que es para toda la vida.

—¿Cómo supiste de la imprimación?

—Me lo conto Jake.

—¿Jacob Black? ¿El chico del prom?

—Sí Jacob Black el padre de mi hijo.

—Entiendo —dijo dejándome ver por primera vez una emoción en su rostro y era de inmenso dolor — así que tú te imprimaste de Jacob.

—No precisamente, Jacob lo sabía por sus amigos de la tribu que lo han vivido.

—¿Y esta imprimación hace que las dos personas están mal si no están juntas?

—La imprimación se da en los varones de la tribu, por lo que se puede decir que es al varón el que más le afecta no estar cerca de su impronta.

—¿Por eso tu hijo se deprimió en Forks?

—Eso cree Carlisle.

—Bueno desde el día que se conocieron Sarah solo habla de Kaden así que puede ser que a ella también le afecte —analizo en voz alta — por eso lo mejor es dejar que compartan tiempo juntos.

—Sí lo he pensado y Carlisle puede llevar a la niña al parque donde se conocieron, ahí ellos pueden jugar y pasar el rato.

—¿Por qué mi padre Bella? La niña tiene sus propios padres.

—Carlisle me dijo que sus padres habían muerto.

—Sus padres biológicos sí, pero Rose y Emmett son sus padres ahora y sé que ellos estarán de acuerdo en que los niños compartan.

—Pero yo soy la que no está segura que estén junto a él.

—Bella ellos son su familia y si este amor a primera vista es cierto tu hijo tendrá que acostumbrarse a estar con ellos.

—Sí pero para eso hay tiempo, no confió en el control de Rosalie o Emmett.

—En su control es lo que menos debes de temer.

—¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

—Porque mi familia durante este tiempo se especializo en ser inmune al olor a la sangre, ya no nos tienta.

—¿Eso es posible?

—Con un arduo trabajo sí, mi padre nos lo mostró.

—Me alegro, pero de igual forma preferiría que sea Carlisle el que comparta con mi niño.

—Bella, Sarah es una Cullen y sabes cómo somos de unidos los Cullen, va a ser muy difícil que la familia no tenga contacto con Kaden.

—Mi niño no puede crecer pensando que está rodeado de vampiros.

—No tiene porque saberlo.

—¿Como se lo van a ocultar? El no es tonto Edward, va a ver las diferencias.

—¿Y qué diferencia va a ver? Que los tíos de Sarah envejecen poco a poco, que su abuelo es un hombre mayor saludable.

—¿Eso quiere decir que van a seguir envejeciendo?

—Me alegra saber que has notado los cambios y sí envejeceremos cuanto queramos y cuando queramos.

—¿Van a morir?

—No Bella, no es así de fácil, lo que quiero es que veas que tu hijo no corre ningún riesgo al estar cerca de nosotros, todo esto es por el bien de ellos no nuestro.

—Sé que mi hijo lo necesita, pero deben darme tiempo para adaptarme a la idea, siempre he tratado de mantener a mi hijo alejado de los peligros y que de pronto entren a su vida siete vampiros no es tan fácil.

—Son ocho, Sarah es medio vampiro —me corrigió pero lo que no sabe es que al que no estaba contando es a él.

—Bueno creo que ya está aclarado el tema, ellos se ven en el colegio y el fin de semana podemos vernos en el parque.

—Perfecto me retiro —comentó entendiendo mi indirecta y comportándose como el caballero que ha sido siempre.

—Dile a Carlisle que lo llamaré para ponernos de acuerdo.

—Bella sé que no quieres hablar de nosotros pero hay cosas que debemos aclarar —habló mientras sostenía la puerta a medio abrir.

—Ya lo dije Edward, no hay un nosotros, si es todo te agradecería te marches.

—Está bien Bella, solo quiero que sepas que lo que dice la carta que te dio Alice es cierto, te amo y volví por ti…

* * *

 _ **Hola Lindas!**_

 _ **Llega el cap de esta semana y con el Edward, espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**_

 _ **Digamen hay alguna enamorada de Kaden como yo?**_

 _ **No me queda más que decir muchísimas gracias por seguirme acompañando**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **Besos**_

 _ **Yas**_


	9. Capítulo 8 Kaden

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

 **Capítulo 8**

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está esa foto? Sé que mami la tenía en la cartera, pero ahora ya no está ahí, ¿por qué le dije que la había visto? Seguro por eso la ha guardado en otro lugar; necesito encontrarla. Sé que hablaba con mi mami era el de la foto. ¡Ya sé! Puede que la esté escondida en su cajón, aunque no podría tocar todas esas bragas que tiene mami ahí. ¡Eeewww! Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo. Necesito esa foto.  
Sí, la encontré, y no me equivocaba, es el mismo señor. ¿Por qué mi mami no quiso hablar con él? Voy a hacer que hablen de nuevo, quiero que mi mami sea feliz..

.

.

.

.

—Carla, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto cariño, dime, ¿qué quieres saber?

—¿Quería al papá de Derek?

—Mucho

—Pero ahora sus hijos brillan por Scott.

—Sí, uno puede volver a querer a alguien.

—Así que aunque alguien este triste porque ya no está la persona que quería, ¿después puede volver a querer?

—Puede ser, pero no todas las personas vuelven a querer.

—Ok —aunque yo quiero que mami si vuelva a querer.

.

.

.

.

.

—Mami, ¿puedo ir a los columpios?

—Con mucho cuidado.

—Sí mami.!

—Vamos Derek, a ver quién llega más alto —corrí para llegar a mi columpio preferido, sabía que con ese podía llegar más alto y tengo que ganar porque la vez pasada Derek llegó más alto.

—Vas a ver que te voy a ganar, voy a volar como Superman.

Empezamos a mecernos en los columpios muy fuerte, mis piernas se movían para adelante y atrás muy fuerte para poder llegar más alto, sabía que hoy iba a ganar porque el viento soplaba muy fuerte en mi cara lo que me hacia reír muy alto.

—Ya Kaden para, vas a caerte —gritaba mi amigo mientras se detenía —ya ganaste.

—¡Sí! —grité mientras levantaba mis manos; salí volando al frente, hice el giro que me enseño tío Quil y me paré haciendo mi baile de la victoria.

—¿Papi viste como salto ese niño? —preguntó la niña que jugaba en la caja de arena.

—Sí cariño, pero tú sabes que no debes de hacer esas cosas en el parque.

—¿Por qué papi, si soy fuerte?

—Sí, y mi niña fuerte necesita un helado, ¿verdad?

—Síííííí, de vainilla papi por favor.

—Perfecto hermosa —contestó el papá de la niña.

—¡Hola soy Sarah! ¿y uds? —dijo mientras se acercaba.

Iba a responderle que no quería hablar con ella cuando vi sus ojos, eran los ojos más preciosos del mundo, de ellos salía un brillo que hizo que todo lo demás se viera feo, el sol ya no era lindo, las nubes ya no tenían figuras bonitas, ganar en los columpios ya no era importante, solo quería hablar con ella.

—Yo soy Derek, él es mi amigo Kaden.

—¡Hola Kaden! Me gustó mucho tu salto.

—Me lo enseño mi tío Quil ¿quieres que te lo enseñe?

—Mi mami no me deja, dice que me puedo lastimar, aunque cuando ella no ve papi me hace volar muy alto.

—Uy a mi me gustaría volar así tan alto.

—Si quieres le digo a papi que te haga volar, el es muy fuerte.

—¿A mi también? Yo también quiero volar.

—¿Quién quiere volar? —preguntó el papá de Sarah, era muy grande, más grande que mi tío Sam pero sonreía mucho, parecía bueno.

—Papi mis nuevos amigos quieren que los hagas volar como a mí.

—Sarah sabes que a tu mamá no le gusta y tampoco puedo hacerlo a cualquier niño.

—Papi solo un poquito —dijo Sarah poniendo sus ojitos tristes que me hicieron querer llorar a mí.

—Solo una vez.

Primero alzo a Derek y lo envió al cielo muuuuyyyy alto y mi amigo reía feliz, cuando fue mi turno me acerque y mi piel se puso como si tuviera frío; no importo porque yo quería que me lanzara alto y lo hizo, sentí que volaba, el viento pegaba en mi cara pero lo más lindo de todo era como me veía Sarah, sus ojos brillaban —como yo quiero que brillen los de mami—, mientras me veía.

Cuando ya el papá de Sarah me coloco en el suelo, jugo con mi cabello para decirme.

—Oye amigo, mi hija necesita con quien jugar pero la próxima vez trata de no jugar con tu perro antes de venir al parque.

—¿Perro? Yo no tengo perro.

—Entonces báñate hombre porque apenas.

¿Huelo a perro? Yo no quería oler a perro, deseaba que Sarah quiera estar conmigo…

.

.

.

.

—Kaden, ¿quieres ir a pescar o a visitar la Push?

—No abuelito.

—Hijo, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué sientes?

Sentir, siento que hace mucho frío, que el sol está oscuro, que Forks está muy lejos de mi casa, siento un hueco en mi pecho, no sé qué me pasa, sentía miedo, sentía que mi pancita había como una piedra que no me dejaba comer nada, sentía muchas ganas de llorar pero no sabía porque, solo sabía que quería volver a mi casa y poder ver a Sarah.

—Nada, solo quiero dormir…

.

.

.

.

—¿Mi amor dime que tienes? —preguntó mami mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Nada mami.

—Eso es lo que ha contestado las veces que le he preguntado —explicó mi abu.

—¿Te sientes mareado, con fiebre, malestar en el estomago? —dijo un señor que entro con mami al cuarto.

—Me duele aquí

—Papá crees que puedas darnos un espacio para que Carlisle lo chequee

—Por supuesto Bella, cualquier cosa que necesiten me avisan por favor.

—Carlisle verá mi hijo es especial al igual que Sarah, así que puede ser que no lo encuentre del todo normal —¿especial? ¿Por qué soy especial?

—¿En qué sentido es especial? Necesito tener toda la información.

—Mi hijo puede tender a tener la temperatura corporal un poco más alta.

—Entiendo, ¿y su corazón?

—Hasta donde sé no hay ninguna variante ahí.

—Bueno por lo que escucho su corazón late 2 milésimas de segundo más rápido que el normal, aunque es algo que no es tan fácil de detectar para el oído humano.

—¿Pero está bien?

—Si Bella el de Sarah late 33 segundos más rápido y está perfectamente sana.

—¡Sarah! —él la conoce —conoce a Sarah, MI SARAH.

—Kaden esa no es forma de comportarse —me regaño mi mami.

—Lo siento ma; disculpe señor.

—Te disculpo si hablas conmigo, ¿qué es lo que sientes?

—Siento algo feo aquí —sostuve mi corazón — y aquí en mi panza, como si llevara mucho sin comer pero no tengo hambre.

—Entiendo, ¿algo más que te haga sentir incómodo?

—Si Forks es feo, ya no me gusta

—Pero amor si siempre te ha gustado.

—Ya no, es muy frío, oscuro, triste y muy lejos de casa, yo quiero estar en casa.

—Kaden llegamos hoy, ¿es que no quieres ir a pescar con el abu o a la Push con tus tíos?

—No ma, solo quiero volver a mi casa, ir al parque.

—Y… —decía mami cuando el señor hablo, se fueron y volvieron a dejarme solo…

.

.

.

.

Hoy no quería ir al cole, solo quería que llegara el fin de semana para ir al parque y poder ver a Sarah, ayer llegamos muy tarde de casa del abuelo así que no la vi y siento que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo sin poder verla.

—¡Hola Kaden!

—¡Hola Lara!

—¿Quieres sentarte conmigo a merendar?

—No Lara, ya no quiero —ya ella no era guapa, solo Sarah lo es.

—Bueno le voy a decir a la niña nueva, no tiene amigos.

—Ok.

—¿Ya la viste?

—No.

—Se llama Sarah, mira allá viene.

¡Sarah! Mi Sarah esta en el cole, ¡ahora el cole es mi lugar favorito!

.

.

.

.

Estos números están difíciles y tengo que terminarlos antes que vengan por mí, tengo que ir a la práctica, voy a ser el mejor beisbolista del mundo y mi mami va a estar muy feliz por eso pero, ¿a Sarah le gustará que sea beisbolista? Si a ella no le gusta tendré que ser otra cosa, espero que si quiera porque a mí me gusta muchísimos jugar beisball. _Toc, toc, toc._ Rayos ya vinieron por mi y no he terminado, corrí a la puerta para abrirle a Derek pero no era él.

—¿Hola?

—¡Hola! —me dijo el señor en la puerta —¿está tú mamá?

—¿Mi mamá? —vi al señor y note que era el de la foto que le hace brillar los ojos a mi —¿quieres hablar con ella?

—Sí —contesto con una sonrisa.

—Yo te vi hablar con mi mami en el mercado.

—No recuerdo haberte visto.

—Es que yo estaba lejos con Carla, pero te vi. Vi como hablaste con mami y después te quedaste viendo cuando ella se iba.

—Sí, así fueron las cosas, ¿me vas a dejar hablar con ella?

—¡Claro! —el va a hacer a mami feliz.

Corrí a avisarle que la buscaban y como siempre me regaño por abrir, es que no entiende que ya soy un chico grande. Mientras mami iba a hablar con el señor fui a mi cuarto dejando olvidados los números, después lo hago, encontré la foto que había guardado de mami y vi que si era el mismo señor solo que más viejo, también saque la foto de mi papi y aunque nunca lo vi en esta foto sonríe mucho y me gusta verlo sonreír.

—Papi —le hable a la foto, sabiendo que en el cielo el me oye —el abu Billy me cuenta que tú querías mucho a mi mami y que te gustaba verla feliz, que por eso yo tengo que portarme bien y lo hago papi, tú me ves en el cielo y sabes que me porto muy bien para que mami sea feliz, pero aun así no le brillan los ojos como a Carla cuando ve a Scott o como Sue cuando ve al abu Charlie y yo quiero que le brillen, por eso quiero pedirte permiso para ser un segundo papi, yo siempre te voy a querer pero ya no quiero no tener papá y también quiero ver a mami brillando, ¿verdad que no te enojas papi? ¿verdad que tu quieres vernos felices a los dos?

Sabía que la foto no podía contestarme, eso lo aprendí cuando no me hablo en las noches que tenia pesadillas, pero mami me enseño que me habla en mi corazón y sé que en mi corazón me está diciendo que sí, así que voy a ayudar a mami para que sus ojos vuelvan a brillar.

Oí el timbre y salí corriendo, ya me iba a la práctica ¡yupi! pero cuando pase por donde estaba mi mami con el señor no deje de pensar que voy a hacer todo para que él sea mi nuevo papá

* * *

 _ **Hola guapas!**_

 _ **Primero que todo quiero disculparme por el retraso pero estoy sin pc y en el trabajo no he tenido ni un segundo libre así que no pude subir cap ayer, espero y les guste saber que ronda por la cabeza de Kaden, cada vez yo lo amo más y ustedes?**_

 _ **No me queda más que decir muchísimas gracias por seguirme acompañando**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **Besos**_

 _ **Yas**_


	10. Capítulo 9

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

 **Capítulo 9**

 _—Está bien Bella, solo quiero que sepas que lo que dice la carta que te dio Alice es cierto, te amo y volví por ti…_

—¿Volviste por mí? ¿No crees que es un poco tarde?

—Sé que tarde un tiempo, pero era por una razón.

—¿Un tiempo Edward? Un tiempo son unos días, tal vez meses, pero pasaron años, ¡ocho años!; tal vez para ustedes el tiempo es algo sin importancia, pero no para mí. En ocho años pasan muchas cosas.

—Bella, sé que nuestras nociones del tiempo son diferentes, pero si tarde fue porque quería lo mejor para ti.

—¿Cómo te atreves decirme eso?

—Porque es la verdad Bella, todo lo que he hecho es pensando en ti.

—No te atrevas Edward, no te atrevas a decir que lo hiciste por mí, porque no te lo voy a creer, no hay forma que lo crea.

—Si me permitieras explicarme, entenderías todo. Solo necesito me dejes explicarte las cosas.

—¿Por qué es que todos los Cullen me piden eso? ¿Es que acaso se pusieron de acuerdo para mortificarme? —grité ya sulfurada.

—Sé que todos hemos pedido lo mismo, pero a ninguno nos has dado la oportunidad de hacerlo, con el único que has hablado tranquilamente es con Carlisle.

—Porque Carlisle no quería explicarme nada, por el contrario se preocupó por mi hijo, lo más valioso que tengo.

—Lo sé y por eso mismo es que me motive en venir, debo explicarme por el bien de Sarah y Kaden.

—¿Si te dejó explicarte me dejaran en paz?

—Si eso es lo que deseas, así lo haré.

—Perfecto te escucho —dije mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

—Como leíste en la carta decidí volver, pero sabía que debía mejorar para ti, mi familia se unió a mi pensar por lo que empezamos lo que llamamos "nuestro tratamiento", como sabes llevábamos tiempo siendo vegetarianos pero siempre estaba la tentación.

Si queríamos ser parte de tu vida debíamos aprender a convivir con la sangre sin que nos afectara, como lo ha hecho mi padre, pero no era una opción ingresar a un hospital por el alto riesgo que eso generaba, por lo que Carlisle logró contactar con varios bancos de sangre para que le vendiera cierta cantidad cada poco tiempo, así logramos estar abastecidos durante dos años, el entrenamiento empezó poco a poco, primero exponiéndonos a pequeñas dosis de sangre humana para ver si resistíamos, conforme lo lográbamos íbamos subiendo las dosis, al que más se le dificultó fue a Jasper, como era de esperar, pero entre todos lo apoyamos y pudo lograrlo. Nuestra graduación fue cuando asistimos un día a Carlisle en emergencias.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ya no te llama mi sangre?

—Tu sangre cambio, ya no es tan dulce como antes; igualmente sigue siendo atrayente, pero ya no temo no poder contenerme, hemos estado bajo exposición de sangre en heridas muy drásticas y no hemos tenido ningún problema en recaer.

—Entiendo —susurré tratando de comprender bien lo que me decía.

—Ahí no termina la historia, como te dije pasaron dos años para lograr nuestra meta, cuando lo hicimos nuestra euforia fue muy grande, por lo que de momento no analizamos bien las cosas, en mi mente solo estaba volver a Forks, así que le pedí a Alice verte para saber dónde estabas y me lo mostró, leías un libro y subrayabas unas cosas, fue la imagen más hermosa que había visto en mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento noté mi error, ya no te veías como la joven de mis recuerdos, y comprendí mi gran equivocación ya que no podía aspirar estar a tu lado viéndome como un adolescente.

Mi tristeza me consumió por completo, traté de viajar a Italia pero Alice siempre me lo impedía, hasta que un día sin más Esme me enfrentó, me hizo ver el gran dolor que le estaba causando a ella y a los demás. Carlisle que había estado investigando mientras me revolcaba en mi pena, me comentó que había una posibilidad, había escuchado hablar de un hombre en Suramérica que envejecía aun siendo vampiro. No lo dudamos y viajamos para comprobar la historia.

No fue fácil pero logramos localizarlo, para nosotros fue un shock cuando lo vimos, presentaba las características de nuestra clase, pero tenía arrugas y una hija.

—Sarah…

—Exacto, el doctor Olivieria era el papá de Sarah, era apenas una bebé cuando los conocimos y vimos cómo iba creciendo a un ritmo acelerado frente a nuestros ojos, pero no fue lo único que nos sorprendió, el doctor era un hombre con una gran sabiduría y le enseño a Carlisle como cambiar nuestra anatomía quirúrgicamente.

—¿Cómo eso es posible?

—Es difícil pero no imposible, el doctor probo muchos métodos para traspasar la piel vampírica, pero ninguno lograba resultado hasta que un día analizó que solo había una cosa segura para traspasar la piel de vampiro, sus dientes, por lo que poniendo a riesgo su alimentación se extrajo uno de sus colmillos.

—¿Su colmillo?

—Sí, resulto ser el mejor bisturí para su piel, con este descubrimiento empezó a modificar su apariencia, ya que como yo él amaba a una humana —no deje pasar el que hablaba de amor en pasado —y ella era mayor a la edad que el reflejaba.

—¿Pero cómo?

—No es sencillo, el primer obstáculo fue cruzar la piel, pero después llegó la duda de la auto regeneración, es de conocimiento por todos los de mi clase que con nuestra ponzoña se pueden unir partes del cuerpo que después se regeneran, pero nunca se había pensado hacer esto con nuestro rostro ya que la cabeza es nuestra parte vulnerable; por lo menos nosotros creíamos que sería el mismo caso, en lo que nos equivocamos.

El doctor Olivieria lo descubrió cuando extrajo su colmillo, la carne ahí no regenero, quedo el espacio vacío por el faltante, por lo que le dio una pista para seguir adelante. Tal parece que ese es el motivo por el cual podemos morir decapitados, de nuestro cuello hacia arriba la carne no se regenera, haciendo imposible la unión de nuevo.

—No entiendo por qué me dices todo esto.

—Para que logres entender en que hemos estado ocupados durante este tiempo, ¿puedo continuar? —pregutó a lo que asentí —, el doctor logró hacer su transformación, que se resume en cortar la piel, sustraer líneas de carne y esperar.

—¿Qué?

—Que la piel selle.

—Pero dijiste que en la cara no regenera.

—La carne no regenera, la piel sí, para darte un ejemplo si me cortara la oreja puedo volver a ponerla porque es piel y cartílago, todo lo contrario a una parte de mi cuello.

—Entiendo.

—Cuando conocimos al doctor él ya tenía todo este conocimiento y fue la luz que trajo la esperanza a mi vida, compartimos un tiempo con él mientras nos trasmitía sus conocimientos, pero en el transcurso también nos encariñamos con Sarah, algo que para él fue muy grato, dejándola pasar más tiempo con nosotros, hasta que un día nos pidió cuidarla mientras iba de caza, ese día lo noté extraño pero no le tome la mayor atención, cuando pasaban las horas y no volvía lo rastreamos, para encontrarlo decapitado y con una nota al lado, donde les pedía a Emmett y Rosalie cuidar de Sarah.

Después de eso volvimos a Denali, donde Carlisle profundizó el análisis sobre los estudios del doctor, llegando al final a comprobar que todo lo que decía era lo correcto, así que el momento de proceder era inminente, solo había un detalle que obviamos, el "bisturí", yo me ofrecí a perder uno de mis colmillos pero dado lo que pasó con la mamá de Sarah, Carlisle no lo permitió, Alice y Esme se ofrecieron pero llegamos a la conclusión que era el único arma que tenían para defenderse por lo que no podíamos quitárselas, las esperanzas fueron decayendo al no encontrar esa fundamental herramienta, hasta que un día Emmett salió del bosque pegando gritos que lo había encontrado, tras él venía una Rosalie furiosa a medio vestir, en resumen las uñas de Rose eran suficientemente fuertes como para hacer los cortes, así que Carlisle tuvo que educarla con respecto de cómo debía de ser los cortes para una cirugía plástica y así lo logramos, envejecemos, por lo menos físicamente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que todos se han "operado" la cara? —pregunté con escepticismo.

—No todos, Alice y Jasper han decidido no hacerlo.

—Claro, lo noté cuando me visitaron.

—Carlisle y Esme modificaron su rostro para parecer sobre los cuarenta y cinco, Rose y Emmett quisieron aparentar pasados los treinta y cinco y yo quise estar cerca de los treinta —mi edad.

—Es muy interesante todo lo que me dices, pero no veo como toda esta información afecte a mi hijo.

—Ya sabiendo esto, puedes ver que podemos adaptarnos a la edad que sea requerida, por lo que los niños no tendrán que estarse moviendo de un lugar a otro y en el momento que Kaden esté listo se transformara.

—¡NOOO! —grité en solo imaginar los dientes de vampiro cerca de mi hijo, moriría igual que Jake —nadie va a morder a mi hijo.

—Veo que cambiaste tu punto de vista con respecto a la transformación.

—En el prom te pedí transformarme a mí, no a mi hijo y como bien dices las cosas han cambiado.

—Y lo comprendo Bella, tú no quieres este tipo de vida para tu hijo, pero eso no es problema, nos podemos ir adaptando, mi apariencia irá envejeciendo como la tuya, estaré a tu lado cuanto tiempo me lo permitas.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas Edward, no hay un nosotros, si he dejado te expliques es porque sé que innegablemente que la familia Cullen va a formar parte de mi vida por Kaden.

—¿Y eso te molesta? El tenernos cerca.

—No me molesta, pero ante todo voy a cuidar del bienestar de mi hijo, aunque eso implique estar siempre pendiente de cuando ustedes quieran dañarlo.

—Bella nosotros nunca lo dañaríamos.

—Eso mismo pensé sobre mí, que ingenua que fui.

—¿Crees que nos fuimos por hacerte daño?

—¿Es que acaso no fue así?

—Bella, si me fui fue por tu bien, porque estaba pensando en tu seguridad.

—¿Mi seguridad? ¿Pensaste en mi seguridad dejándome sola, a merced de Victoria?

—¡Victoria! ¿Se atrevió a acercarse a ti?

—No solo se acerco, trato de matarme, de no haber sido por los quileutes lo habría logrado.

—La mato, te lo juro que la mato.

—Eso no es necesario, ya no está—no podía decirle más si no tendría que contar el secreto de la tribu —además fue hace mucho tiempo.

—No el suficiente —dijo amenazador —la voy a encontrar.

—Si pudiera tenerla enfrente yo misma la mataría.

—¿No le temes? —pregunto escéptico.

—No, ella mató a Jake y si pudiera cobrarme con mis propias manos lo haría.

—¿Ella mató al papá de Kaden?

—Sí, murió protegiéndome.

—Aunque no esté aquí le estaré eternamente agradecido.

—No creo que el tema de Jake sea algo que debamos tratar.

—Él estuvo contigo y te protegió cuando yo no lo hice, siempre le estaré en deuda.

—Yo también, me salvo y me dio el regalo más preciado.

—Yo velaré por los dos, te lo juro.

—No es necesario, me tiene a mí y a los de la Push.

—¿Tanto te repudia tenerme en tu vida que ni para proteger a tu hijo me quieres?

—En este tiempo he aprendido a no necesitar a nadie, ni depender de nadie, una vez lo hice y cuando me defraudaron creí que iba a morir.

—Bella ¿será que alguna vez me creerás que si lo hice fue por ti?

—Mira Edward ya el pasado es eso, pasado, no vale la pena pensar en porque lo hiciste o no.

—Bella yo también sufrí, ¿crees que para mí fue fácil dejarte?, ver como sufrías mientras me llamabas.

—Tan difícil no fue ya que seguiste con tu plan.

—Lo único que me permitió seguir adelante fue el pensamiento de que todo era por tu bien.

—¿Dejarme tirada en medio del bosque fue por mi bien?

—No te dejé, espere hasta que te encontraron, te acompañe aunque fuera desde lejos.

—Muy bondadoso de tu parte.

—Sabes que soy un ser egoísta, solo hay algo que esta sobre mi naturaleza egoísta y eso eres tú, pero aun asì mi egoísmo fue mayor y no lo soporte, por eso estoy aquí.

No lo dudé, me volví y le pregunté: —¿Entonces por qué fue tan fácil dejarme? Ese día en el bosque… ese día en el bosque morí. Mi cuerpo fue rescatado, pero mi alma quedó en algún lugar, llevándose mis sueños y toda mi alegría. —Respiré y seguí—. ¿Acaso pensaste que te estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos? No Edward. Ya no soy la misma —replique lo que días llevaba carcomiendo mi corazón.

* * *

 **¡ _Sorpresa_!**

 ** _Espero y les guste esta pequeña sorpresa, en este cap tenemos muchas revelaciones, si les queda alguna duda preguntemen por favor._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por acompañarme, no saben lo que ustedes significan para mí_**

 _ **Besos**_

 _ **Yas**_


	11. Capítulo 10

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

 **Capítulo 10**

 _—¿Volviendo a los viejos hábitos?_ —llegó el pensamiento de no muy largo.

—Por lo visto tú tampoco has cambiado los tuyos —contesté sabiendo que me escuchaba.

— _Solo te estoy acompañando, como en los viejos tiempos._

—En el pasado temíamos que no me pudiera controlar, ahora no es una opción.

— _Te equivocas, antes temíamos por el llamado de su sangre, ahora tenemos que quieras reclamar su cuerpo_ —comentó en tono burlón.

—¡Cállate! ¿No tienes una hija que cuidar? —susurré como respuesta tratando de no despertar a nadie, mientras me colaba por la ventana del cuarto de Kaden.

Como ha sido costumbre desde que reanude mis visitas nocturnas primero contemplaba a Kaden, su mente era fascinante, aun en sueños, no eran los mismos pensamientos que los de un niño de su edad, en ellos estaba muy presente mi sobrina, algo que sé no debe de agradar mucho a Rosalie, pero también estaba presente su mamá, una Bella en miles de facetas. Pero no era únicamente su mente lo que me fascinaba, se que Bella habló con Carlisle sobres las diferencias del niño, aunque él no las ha querido comentar, pero no puedo dejar de analizarlo cada vez que lo veo, empezando por su olor, Emmett me mostró como fue el día que se conocieron él y Sarah y como mi hermano pensó que el niño apestaba a su perro, perro que sé no tiene y aun así su olor persiste, también esta su calor corporal, siempre se encuentra por sobre lo normal de un humano y su agilidad no es natural y aun así por más que lo contemplo no hay nada que me haga encontrar que es lo diferente en él.

—Edward no… —oí en el cuarto contiguo, reconociendo el tono de voz de Bella cuando duerme, sin pensarlo estuve con ella en menos de un segundo —¡No me dejes! ¡EDWARD! —gritó para despertarse agitada mientras yo me ocultaba en las sombras.

—Todo esto es tú culpa Edward Cullen —dijo mientras masajeaba su pecho —¿Por qué me hiciste revivir esos momentos? ¡Debes de estar feliz ahora!

— _No no lo estoy, nunca estaré feliz de verte sufrir_ —pensé mientras la veía tomar un poco de agua y tratar de conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Y es que aunque ya han pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que hable con ella, el dolor de sus palabras siguen profundizando en el vacío que sería mi corazón.

 _—¿Entonces por qué fue tan fácil dejarme? Ese día en el bosque… ese día en el bosque morí. Mi cuerpo fue rescatado, pero mi alma quedó en algún lugar, llevándose mis sueños y toda mi alegría. ¿Acaso pensaste que te estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos? No Edward. Ya no soy la misma._

 _—Se que no eres la misma Bella, yo tampoco soy el mismo, cambie por ti._

 _—Ya eso no importa, seguí con mi vida y tú con la tuya, ya no hay un nosotros, así que no insistas._

 _—Debo insistir Bella, fue mi error y es mi deber solucionarlo._

 _—No hay nada que solucionar, sigue tu vida que yo seguiré la mía._

 _—No Bella, yo te amo y te lo demostraré, demostraré que valió la pena el sacrificio de mi familia al dejar todo atrás para seguirme, demostraré que valió la pena el dolor que sentí cada segundo que estuve lejos de ti, demostraré que hubo un motivo para que tu sufrieras de la manera que lo hiciste, demostraré que por cada lágrima que derramaste por tu hermoso rostro, mi corazón las derramó mil veces más, pero ante todo demostraré que mi amor por ti cada día es más grande y no permitirá que estemos más tiempo separados, ya han sido muchos los momentos perdidos para seguirlos perdiendo lejos de ti._

No he logrado volver a tener una charla con ella, pero no he estado lejos más que el tiempo necesario, el que trabaje desde su casa ha sido de gran ayuda para mis niveles de acoso, pero no me avergüenzo, necesito saber que está bien, pero ante todo aunque no me hable necesito saberla cerca de mí y aunque sean mínimos los momentos donde puedo rozar su delicada piel, son momentos que me dan fuerza para seguir adelante, la fuerza para esperar a tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos.

— _Edward llamo Alice, nos necesita en casa._

—Que espere al amanecer —dije por lo bajo, mientras contemplaba el hermoso rostro de Bella.

— _Dijo que es urgente, que mañana puedes pasar todo el día junto a Bella._

—¿Qué es eso tan urgente que no puede esperar unas horas? —pregunté mientras tocaba el suelo luego de saltar por la ventana de Kaden.

—No sé, yo solo soy el mensajero —contestó con una sonrisa mientras echaba a correr.

En poco tiempo lo alcance y adelante para llegar de primero a mi nuevo hogar, pese a que ante nuestro vecinos, Emmett y Rosalie tienen su propia casa, es muy común encontrarlos en la nuestra mientras mi adoraba Sarah duerme al lado de Esme.

—¿Cómo se portó lo princesa?

—Más que bien como siempre hijo, hoy domino el portugués, tendremos que ver qué idioma le enseñaremos ahora.

—Tal vez podríamos probar con un arte, tal vez el óleo.

—Buena idea hijo —dijo mi orgullosa madre, con sus iluminados ojos, luz que volvió después de todos estos años, luz que sé se extinguió debió a mi agonía.

Le debía tanto a mi familia, aunque les he fallado más de una vez, siempre han sido ese apoyo que he necesitado para sobrevivir un poco más. En el momento que les pedí partieran después del fatídico día de cumpleaños de Bella, no lo debatieron, aún Rosalie quien sabía le molestaba el cambio, no se interpuso, algo que agradecí, pero desde ese día la luz de la ilusión murió en los ojos de mi madre, en mi momento de mayor sufrimiento me cegué, no entendía que alguien aparte de mi estaba sufriendo tanto con esta separación, pero Esme sí, con la partida ella perdió la esperanza de verme feliz y eso trajo mucha tristeza a su vida.

Con la llegada de Sarah nuestras existencias cambiaron, una nueva motivación llegó para nosotros, pero aún así mi tristeza seguía presente y con ella el anhelo de mi mamá de verme feliz, anhelo que ha vuelto desde que regresamos a Seattle pero que yo veo cada vez más difícil de cumplir.

— _Puedes dejar esos pensamientos, Jasper acaba de huir porque no soporta más._

—Lo siento —fue mi respuesta por lo bajo, aunque sabía todos los presentes la escucharon.

— _Deja de lamentarte y ven a agradecer a tu hermana preferida que tiene el plan ideal para que pases el día junto a Bella._

Esas simples palabras me hicieron volar a la recamara de la ahora única adolescente de la familia, ya que Alice y Jasper decidieron no cambiar, llegué a la segunda planta de la casa para encontrarla pasando de una habitación a otra.

—¿Qué tramas Alice?

—¡Un hermoso día de campo! —canturreo mientras salía de la recamara de Esme con una canasta de picnic.

—¿Día de campo? ¿Dónde?

—He encontrado un lugar hermoso a las orillas del río, hay una piscina natural ideal para que los niños pasen el día.

—¿Y esto lo pensaste?

—Hoy cuando estabas perdido escribiendo, vas a tener la opción ideal para darle tu carta a Bella.

—Alice sabes que no quiero presionar las cosas.

—Sé que será el momento indicado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya lo viste?

—Sabes que no —contestó dándome esa mirada que dice cuanto quisiera matarme —eso es algo que debo hablar con Bella, así que ya arréglate con ella para poder aclarar las cosas.

—Sabes que es lo que más quiero.

—¡Entonces has algo! ¿O es que esperas que Bella venga, llame a la puerta y te pida una oportunidad?

—Sabes que no, pero estoy respetando su decisión.

—Es hora que dejes de ser un caballero, no le des su espacio, presiónala, hazle ver que deseas estar con ella ¿o cambiaron tus expectativas?

—Por supuesto que quiero estar con ella, ¿Por qué iban a cambiar las cosas?

—Por algo muy sencillo, Bella ahora es madre, ahora hay un niño en la ecuación, ya ella no está sola y como todos sabemos Kaden es ahora su prioridad.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Claro que lo sé! —exploté como llevaba días queriéndolo hacer —¿Crees que no me carcome la duda que no me acepta de vuelta porque ama al padre de su hijo? ¿Qué no soy lo suficiente bueno para estar en su familia? ¿Qué por su hijo ya no puede desear estar rodeada de vampiros? ¿Crees que todas estas dudas no han pasado por mi cabeza? Han pasado Alice, y cada vez que salta una nueva es como cavar más hondo mis posibilidades, si antes no era lo suficientemente bueno para formar parte de la vida de Bella, ahora con un hijo menos lo soy, pero no puedo, no puedo seguir luchando contra este amor —solté mientras golpeaba mi pecho tratando de disminuir el dolor del desgarro que siento en mi muerto corazón cada vez que surge la posibilidad de perderla—, aunque deba ser solo un vigilante en las sombras, con eso me conformaré, porque prefiero poder verla a la distancia y anhelar sus horas de sueño, momentos donde podré revivir el roce de su piel, el sentir su respiración y así soñar que algún día conseguiré estar cerca de ella, puedo vivir de una ilusión, lo prefiero a sumergirme en el agujero que fue mi existir mientras no la tuve cerca, no puedo Alice, no puedo vivir esa agonía de nuevo aunque no formar parte de vida sea un dolor, lo prefiero mil veces más a no poder estar a su alrededor nunca más.

— _De verdad está sufriendo, no pensé que fuera tan profunda su agonía, pero su mirada cristalina, sus palabra de angustias y su rostro desfigurado por el dolor no pueden estar mintiendo, ¿y si las cosas no salen como él quiere? ¡yo no puedo perder a mi hermano! Tendré que tenerlo vigilado._

—¿Sabes que me entero de lo que estas pensando?

—Lo siento Edward, pero nunca te había visto tan afectado —susurró mientras sus ojos tomaban ese brillo vidrioso que vio en los míos—, todos sabemos que extrañas a Bella, pero por lo menos yo no lograba entender la profundidad de tu dolor, nunca he tenido que estar separada de Jasper como para imaginar lo que puedas estar pasando.

—Es algo que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo, es como si mis sentidos hubieran muerto, mi olfato murió cuando deje de apreciar su aroma en el aire que me rodea, mi vista se cegó cuando perdió la calidez de su mirada, mi gusto perdió todo sabor cuando dejaron de probar sus labios, la audición se cerró en el momento que dejo de oír sus sonrisas y mi tacto, mi tacto murió en el momento que no pudo percibir el calor de sus sonrojos y la delicadeza de su piel, Alice mi alma, si es que la tengo, no murió, pero mi cuerpo sí, mi cuerpo murió porque no sabe vivir sin Bella.

—No me asustes, se que una vez decidiste no vivir sin ella, por favor no lo hagas de nuevo.

—No Alice, mi egoísmo es tal que no puedo hacerlo, no puedo pensar en alejarme de ella.

—Edward no lo hagas, sé que su futuro es juntos.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? No puedes ver a Bella ¿Cómo vas a saber que va a estar conmigo?

—Por eso mismo, porque desde que descubriste que estaba en Seattle y decidiste venir a buscarla tampoco te veo a ti.

—Eso no es nada seguro Alice.

—Lo sé, pero es una esperanza, una esperanza que no puedes perder.

—Eso trató Alice, me tengo que aferrar a la posibilidad porque no puedo estar lejos de ella, ya no.

—Entonces empieza a conquistarla de nuevo, en unas horas tendrás la oportunidad, aprovéchala.

—No sabes si Bella va a aceptar.

—Ya lo hizo —dijo mientras me mostraba su conversación telefónica.

.

.

— _¡Hola Bella!_

— _¿Alice? ¿Cómo estás?_ —por lo visto su relación con ella tampoco ha mejorado mucho.

— _Bien Bella, ¿crees que sea posible que Kaden pase el día con nosotros?_

 _—¿Con ustedes? No creo que sea lo mejor._

 _—Lástima, Sarah estaba muy ilusionada en pasar el día con él pero tendré que cancelarlo entonces._

 _—¿Fue idea de Sarah?_ —aun en los pensamientos de mi hermana su tono sonaba dubitativo.

— _Sí, quería compartir un rato con él fuera del cole y como sabes para nosotros no es fácil estar en cualquier lugar, por eso pensamos un día de campo._

 _—¿Quiénes irían Alice?_

 _—Toda mi familia Bella, tu hijo va a estar bien cuidado, lo sabes._

 _—Sí lo sé, pero él se ha relacionado con los papás de Sarah y los tuyos, pero no con los demás._

 _—Bella si temes por Jasper te aseguro que ya no hay ninguna probabilidad de que pierda el control._

 _—No es eso Alice_ —contestó y pude notar la incomodidad en su voz — _pero no sé si Kaden este cómodo._

 _—Ven con él y así el estará mejor._

 _—¿Yo? No creo que sea buena idea._

 _—Bella, si esto del amor a primera vista que explicaste es cierto, van a haber muchos momentos donde debamos compartir._

 _—Está bien Alice, ¿dónde nos vemos?_

 _—No te preocupes, Sarah quiere viajar con Kaden así que te recogen a las diez._

 _—¿Ok?_

 _—Gracias Bella y te extraño amiga_ —dijo mi hermana con tono melancólico.

 _—Hasta luego Alice_.

.

.

—Ya lo sabes, así que espero los estés recogiendo puntualmente.

—Alice dijiste que Sarah pasaría por ellos.

—Y lo hará, mi querida sobrina quiere un viaje con su tío.

—¿No crees que estas presionando mucho?

—Ya te dije, se acabo el ser sutil, tú quieres a Bella a tu lado y yo quiero a mi amiga de vuelta, así que no lo estropees —dijo para dejarme plantado en el pasillo.

Mi mente vampírica podía absorber muchas cosas a la vez, pero parecía que en este momento solo tenía capacidad para pensar en una cosa, pronto estaré cerca de Bella, a las diez dijo Alice, automáticamente volví a ver mi reloj y era las tres cuarenta y cinco, faltaban seis horas y quince minutos para poder estar cerca de ella y desee que el tiempo transcurriera a la velocidad de la luz, algo sabía no pasaría así que traté de ocuparme lo más posible, fui a mi recamara a ver qué vestimenta utilizaría pero como era de esperar ya Alice la tenía preparada para mí junto a la carta que había escrito hace unas horas, sé que mi hermana no la leyó porque dadas nuestras condiciones todo lo que podamos mantener en secreto lo hacemos, por esto no tiene idea de que dice en ella pero puede tener razón en que debería entregarla, la última carta no lo hice y siempre tendré la duda de que habría pasado si Bella la hubiera leído en ese momento, por lo que en esta ocasión no cometeré el mismo error así que tome la carta y decidí guardarla de una vez en la guantera para esperar el momento ideal mañana.

Después de dejar el delicada envoltura sobre mis discos de música, noté las dos sillas en la parte trasera de mi volvo, una era delicada y rosa muy similar a la que utilizan Rose y Emmett en su auto y la otra era de una color azul cobalto con detalles grises, dándole una imagen de varonil pero confortable.

—De nada —dijo la voz cantarina de mi hermana a mis espaldas.

—Sarah no necesita eso y lo sabes.

—Se que no, pero Rose y Emmett lo hacen para evitar problemas con la autoridad y como Kaden tiene una edad similar debe de utilizarlo también, además con las dos sillas en el asiento trasero ¿dónde le tocara ir a Bella?

No había pensado en eso, ella pudo haber pedido ir con su hijo en la parte de atrás y ahora con esto Alice se aseguraba que se sentara a mi lado, donde nunca debió estar

—Repito de nada —dijo la duende para luego correr en busca de Jasper.

.

.

—Tío ¿me veo linda?

—Estas preciosa señorita.

—Quiero verme linda para Kaden, ¿sabes donde vive? Tía dijo que tú sabías.

—Sí, ya falta poco para llegar —deseaba conducir a una velocidad mayor que a la que acostumbro, no podía porque Rosalie me lo advirtió más de una vez, traigo su tesoro más preciado conmigo, aparte de que no queremos llamar la atención de la policía —, mira es esa casa de ahí.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

—Por supuesto déjame y te ayudo —contesté mientras bajaba del coche para abrir la puerta de mi mini señorita, nos tomamos de la mano para caminar a la entrada y llamar a la puerta.

—¡YA VA! —gritó Kaden desde dentro para luego oírlo hablarle a su madre —ma apúrate no quiero hacer esperar a Sarah.

—Ya voy Kaden no puedo ir más rápido —susurró Bella sabiendo que el que se encontraba en la puerta podría escuchar lo que hablaba.

—¡HOLA! —dijo el niño eufórico viendo únicamente a Sarah — _es hermosa, mira como el sol brilla a su alrededor y es mía_ —está declaración me dejo boquiabierto, aunque se son muy niños los pensamientos de Kaden son muy seguros de lo que quiere.

—¿Edward?

—¡Hola Bella!

—¿Dónde están Emmett o Rosalie?

—Mis papitos fueron a comprar una comida que me gusta mucho y yo pedí venir con mi tío Edward — _Tía me dijo que debía decir eso._

—Espero no sea un problema viajar conmigo.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó mientras oía su corazón acelerarse —, ¿estás listo cariño?

—Sí mami, vámonos —canturreo el niño mientras tomaba la mano a mi sobrina y se dirigían al coche.

Acomode a Sarah en su sillita con sus seguros correspondientes mientras Bella hacia lo propio con su hijo, me apresuré un poco para poder terminar antes que ella y así poder abrirle la puerta del copiloto.

—Gracias

—Todo un placer —susurré mientras saboreaba la riqueza de su cercanía.

—¿Podemos irnos?

—Por supuesto —dije mientras cerraba la puerta y daba la vuelta al coche.

—¿Eres tío de Sarah? —me interrogaron mientras encendía el motor.

—Sí —contesté sin saber que más decir.

—Ok —fue su respuesta — _el tío de Sarah es el que le hace brillar los ojos a mami cool._

Una breve sonrisa se planto en mis labios mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el lugar que me había indicado Alice.

—Bonito auto.

—Gracias, lo tengo no hace mucho.

—¿Qué hiciste con el otro?

—Digamos que tuvo un accidente hace un tiempo.

—¿Un accidente? ¿Tu Edward?

—Bueno tal vez no fue tan accidente, pero no sobrevivió.

—¿Te hiciste daño?

—Aunque lo intenté no —contesté sinceramente, no más mentiras para Bella.

— _Mami está hablando con él y tiene esa cara de preocupada igual a cuando yo me caigo._ —¿Bella está preocupada por mi? Eso es un avance.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Creo que no sea lo mejor hablarlo delante de los niños —dije lo más bajo posible para que ellos no lo oyeran.

—Entiendo.

—¿Y cómo va el trabajo?

—Bien tengo varios manuscritos en revisión, la editorial cree que sería bueno que yo los revise aunque ya pasaron por otro editor.

—Eso es porque eres muy buena como en todo lo que haces.—¡ _Mami esta roja! Nunca la había visto así_

—¿Mami estas bien? —pregunto preocupado el niño.

—Sí cariño, ¿por qué no lo iba a estar?

—Estas roja mami, tienes calor.

—Seguro es eso cariño, no te preocupes, sigue jugando con Sarah.

Los pocos minutos que faltaron para llegar a nuestro destino se convirtió en un silencio interrumpido por los juegos de los niños, los pensamientos de Sarah eran muy similares a los de Kaden con respecto de que solo existía ellos y nada más.

—Es hermoso —expresó mi acompañante mientras contemplaba el lugar que teníamos enfrente.

Como dijo Alice, es un lugar muy bonito donde parecían fusionarse toda la naturaleza mostrando un cuadro digno de un artista, el follaje verdes, las flores multicolores y el agua cristalina lo hacían ver idílico, me recordó mi amado prado, aquel lugar que no volví a visitar desde aquel fatídico día.

—¿Tío puedo bajar?

—Por supuesto señorita —declaré mientras bajaba del coche, en una velocidad que sabía no era nada humana primero abrí la puerta de Bella para luego acercarme a la de Sarah.

—Cuida tus movimientos frente a Kaden.

—¡Bella! —gritó mi hermana dirigiéndose en una velocidad tampoco nada humana —, no te preocupes, debe de irse acostumbrando si nos tendrá toda su vida alrededor.

—Todo a su tiempo Alice —contestó mientras se giraba para dejar salir al niño y después dirigirse donde Esme para darle un cálido abrazo, a ella sí.

—Querida ¿Cómo estás? — _quita esa cara Edward, la vas a espantar._

—Bien Esme, que gusto verte después de tanto tiempo.

—Demasiado cariño, pero por dicha ya no será igual ¿verdad?

—No hay nada fijo en esta vida Esme, esperemos a ver qué pasa.

—Bella que gusto verte de nuevo, ¿cómo siguió el niño? —pregunto Carlisle.

—Bien Carlisle, debió de ser una enfermedad de un día.

—Que bueno —contesto mi padre mientras sus pensamientos decían otra cosa.

—¿Mami puedo quedarme en bañador?

—Claro, déjame ayudarte.

—¡Mamá! —chillo para luego acercarse a su oído y susurrar —,no al frente de Sarah, es mi novia.

 _—¡NOVIA! SOBRE MI CADAVER_ —grito en el pensamiento Rosalie, quien más que nadie se había opuesto a este acercamiento de los niños.

—Rosalie —dije por lo bajo llamando la atención de Alice y Esme, quienes la vieron de manera reprobatoria, y es que Carlisle nos había explicado el asunto del amor a primera vista de los quileute y después de conocer los pensamientos de Kaden sé que es cierta esta historia y más que nadie puedo estar feliz que haya algo que mantenga a Bella unida a nuestra familia.

—¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Llegaron! Quiero ponerme el bañador.

—Por supuesto mi cielo vamos —dijo Rose aprovechando para alejarla de Kaden.

Bella por su parte llevo a su hijo bajo una sombra y le aplico loción en su cuerpo mientras le susurraba que los Cullen éramos especiales y que cualquier cosa extraña que viera le preguntará luego en la casa y ella le explicaría.

Pocos minutos después los niños empezaron a meter sus piececitos en el agua para poco a poco empezar a chapotear en unos pocos minutos, por su parte Esme disponía de toda la comida que Emmett había traído sobre el mantel, mientras Bella leía un libro bajo la misma sombra donde había llevado a su hijo. Se veía un poco acalorada por lo que aproveche para llevarle una botella de agua.

—Espero te refresque —ofrecí mientras acercaba la botella.

—Gracias.

—¿Puedo saber que lees?

—Es una escritora nueva, la editorial tiene mucha fe en ella, así que el trabajo es delicado.

—Ya veo, pero sé que eres muy capaz de lograrlo.

—Gracias.

—¿Puedo saber por qué decidiste esta profesión?

—Fue una solución en un momento difícil, Jake había muerto, Kaden tenía dos años y yo acababa de terminar el bachillerato, se dio la opción y la tome.

—¿Dos años? Bella tu siempre fuiste ejemplar, como perdiste dos años.

—Los primeros meses después de que se fueron me convertí en un zombie —dijo haciendo doler cada fibra de mi cuerpo —, a los meses Jake reapareció en mi vida, mostrándome que debía volver a vivir, me tomó de la mano y me ayudo a dar un paso a la vez, hasta cuando creí que la felicidad estaba cerca de nuevo, pero no llegó, se la llevo Victoria junto a la vida de Jake, volví a caer en depresión, dormía durante todo el día, lo poco que comía lo devolvía y empecé a perder peso, hasta que caí en el hospital, —en este momento del relato anhelaba desgarrar mi piel por haberle causado tanto dolor—, y ahí el brillo de esperanza llegó cuando me di cuenta que mi sol me había dejado un rayo de su luz.

Siete meses después Kaden llegó a mi vida, pero como era de esperar con tanta depresión y siendo madre soltera deje mis estudios de lado, cuando mi hijo cumplió un año vi la necesidad de valerme por mi misma, saque la secundaria, busque un trabajo e inicie mis ahorros, trabaje en limpieza de la editorial durante un año, hasta que un día, de casualidad, un manuscrito llegó a mis manos, di mi opinión y al editor en jefe le pareció muy válida, me ofreció que si estudiaba el puesto era mío y ahora aquí estoy, ya llevo cuatro años ganándome la vida con algo que me encanta, leer.

—Bella, lo siento tanto, parte de esto es mi culpa.

—No Edward, no hay nada que sentir, es mi vida y yo decidí seguirla así.

—¿Y Charlie no te ayudó?

—Por supuesto, si no como crees que pude sobrevivir los primeros años, sin mi papá no lo habría superado, bueno sin él y el apoyo de todos lo de La Push.

—¿Ahora eres muy cercana a ellos?

—Ellos son mi familia.

—Pero nos ven como enemigos —comenté sabiendo que era verdad.

—Las cosas cambian…—decía cuando el grito de Kaden nos distrajo.

—Mami, mirame como tío Paul cuando salta en el acantilado —decía el niño mientras se subía a unas piedras al lado del río, estiraba su cuerpo en todo se esplendor y saltaba, dando dos vueltas en el aire para luego entrar al agua y generar el peor sonido en el mundo, piel contra piedra, un golpe seco que hizo a mi familia quedar en shock, hasta que se oyó el desgarrador alarido de Sarah.

—¡KADEN! ¡KADEN! —y sin necesidad de moverme lo pude ver, por medio de los asustados ojos de Sarah vi como el niño estaba inconsciente en el fondo del río con sangre manando de su cabeza...

* * *

 _ **¡Hola hermosas!**_

 ** _Solo quiero agradecer por seguir leyendo, como comente por otros medios se me complico mucho y no pude escribir, la inspiración esta en mi contra y no queria volver hasta ahora. Tengo que dar un gran agradecimiento a Marta que si no fuera por ella que me escucha y aconseja no tendrían esto acá, de igual manera este cap es especial para Fathi y Vero mis amores si hay alguien que me motivo a escribir fueron ustedes, que aunque en su silencio he sentido el apoyo día a día y esto es para ustedes. A todas las demas que me honran con su lectura muchisisisisimas gracias no tienen idea lo que significa para mi._**

 ** _Las quiero_**

 _ **Besos**_

 _ **Yas**_


	12. Capítulo 11

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

 ** _Nota antes de leer: todas las líneas en cursiva son pensamientos que llegan a Edward, excepto el primer párrafo._**

 **Capítulo 11**

 _—¡KADEN! ¡KADEN! —y sin necesidad de moverme lo pude ver, por medio de los asustados ojos de Sarah vi como el niño estaba inconsciente en el fondo del río con sangre manando de su cabeza._

Sin pensarlo corrí a su lado y en menos de un segundo lo tenía sobre el césped revisando su pulso, el cual era regular y estable, cuando un sonido aterrador llegó a mis oídos, el sonido de la angustia de Bella.

—¡KADEN! ¡HIJO! —gritaba mientras se acercaba a nosotros lo más veloz posible que su capacidad humana le permitía —Bebé háblame, soy mami, abre los ojitos —gimoteaba mi amor mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado y tomaba la mano de su hijo.

 _—No es posible_

 _—¿Qué es esto?_

 _—¡Increíble!_

 _—¡Iugh!¿Qué es ese olor?_ —pensó Rosalie mientras daba un paso atrás.

 _—Pobre Bella._

 _—¿Cómo no lo noté antes?_

 _—¡KADEN, KADEN! SÁLVALO TÍO, POR FAVOR SÁLVALO._

El pensamiento de mi querida Sarah era el que llegaba más fuerte a mí por su grado de angustia, pero no lograba entender porque el resto de mi familia tenía estos pensamientos tan extraños. Sabía que la sangre ya no era un factor que logrará inmutarnos por lo que no comprendía porque mi familia no movía ni una pestaña, y lo que más llamaba mi atención era ver que Carlisle no pensaba en ayudar pese a la angustia de Bella.

—Kaden, mi amor, por favor reacciona, ¿Edward cómo esta su corazón? —preguntaba mi princesa con la voz quebrada por la angustia y las lágrimas corriendo por sus hermosas mejillas.

—Está bien, late a su ritmo habitual.

—¡Pero en su cabeza hay sangre!¡Debemos llevarlo al hospital! —medio gritó mientras colocaba su pierna para ponerse de pie sin decidir qué hacer primero.

—¿Carlisle? —consulte sin entender el mutismo de mi familia, hasta que un pensamiento llegó fuerte y claro a mí.

 _—¿No lo hueles?_ —preguntó mi padre mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

¿Oler? ¿Qué debía oler? No lo sabía pero de inmediato mis sentidos se pusieron alerta buscando la amenaza, y encontré el aroma de inmediato, encontré que era aquello que a mi familia había impactado, encontré lo mayor amenaza en mi vida, la que estaba a mi lado reflejada en un pequeño niño inconsciente junto a su muy angustiada madre.

—¿No puede ser? —susurré por lo bajo sabiendo que mi familia podría escucharme.

— _Tiene sentido hijo, no sé cómo no lo pensé antes._ —me contestó mi padre en nuestra típica forma de conversar.

—¿Pero no habían desaparecido? —volví a consultar sin que mi amor se diera cuenta, mientras Carlisle sacaba vendas del maletín que le acercaba Alice.

— _Tal parece que estábamos equivocados hijo_ —analizó mi padre.

—Pueden dejar de hablar entre ustedes y enterarnos a todos —preguntó en un volumen inhumado Emmet—, ¿Qué es eso olor? ¿Qué está pasando?

—El niño no es del todo humano, podría ser un licántropo —contestó mi padre con su conocida sinceridad, haciendo de inmediato alertar a toda mi familia.

—¡ _No puede ser!_ —pensó Alice

— _Una amenaza, hay que eliminarla_ —fue el turno de Jasper

 _—¿Un licántropo? Cool quiero ver eso_ —como es costumbre Emmett en su tono despreocupado.

 _—¿Lo sabrá Bella?_ —preguntó angustiada mi madre.

— _NO LO QUIERO CERCA DE MI HIJA_ —rugió en su pensamiento Rosalie.

Todos estábamos absortos en nuestros distintos pensamientos cuando la luz de nuestra familia nos volvió a la realidad.

—¡TÍO! —gritó mi adorada sobrina mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado —, va a estar bien ¿verdad?

—Sí mi amor, todo va a salir bien, pero debes de estar tranquila —contesté mientras volvía a ver a mi familia quien permanecía a mis espaldas, los que en ese momento reaccionaron y se pusieron en movimiento.

Jasper envió una ola de tranquilidad afectando en su mayoría a mi pequeña Sarah y a mi sobresaltada Bella, quien lo miró y agradeció el gesto.

—Bella demos espacio para que Carlisle pueda revisar al pequeño —murmuró Esme ayudándola a ponerse de pie y separándola un poco del niño.

—No es necesario que todos se queden, no debe de ser agradable para ustedes —dijo Bella, como de costumbre pensando en los demás.

—Ya lo te había dicho, la sangre no nos afecta —argumentaba cuando un nuevo pensamiento llamó mi atención.

—¡ _No puede ser!_ —sentenció mi padre poniéndome alerta al pensar que mi diagnóstico sobre que el niño estaba bien fuera erróneo —, _es increíble, magnifico, inigualable, ¿pero cómo es posible?_

—¿Carlisle que ocurre? —cuestioné olvidando bajar el timbre de mi voz lo que sobresalto a Bella, quien volvió enseguida al lado de su niño.

—¿Qué sucede Carlisle? —preguntó con angustia.

—¿Lo sabías verdad? ¿Cuándo me dijiste que era especial?

—No sé de qué me hablas, Carlisle, ¿está bien mi hijo? —indagó Bella volviendo a su tono de ansiedad.

—Mira su frente Bella —fue la respuesta de mi padre, haciéndome volver a ver a mi también.

De donde antes manaba sangre ahora solo quedaba la tenue sombra rojiza que dejó la gasa al limpiar, pero lo que nos llamaba la atención era ver la piel cerrarse, tal vez ante los ojos humanos no se podría detallar lo que pasaba, pero con mi vista vampírica podía comprobar como con cada milisegundo que pasaba la piel iba regenerándose, uniendo las células separadas por el corte, y dejando una pequeña marca que si mis suposiciones no eran erróneas en poco tiempo desaparecería.

—¿Cómo fue posible? —ahora fue mi turno de preguntar.

—Bella creo que debemos hablar —argumentó mi padre.

—No hay nada qué hablar. Es hora de llevar a mi hijo al hospital.

—Bella, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es necesario, el niño en unos minutos estará del todo bien —contestó mi padre y como para confirmarlo Kaden empezó lentamente a abrir sus ojos.

—¿Mi amor estás bien?

—Sí ma, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó el niño desubicado.

—Me diste un susto de muerte, nunca más vuelvas a saltar así —decía la atribulada madre dejando caer de nuevo las lágrimas por su bello rostro.

—Mami, no llores por favor, sabes que soy fuerte como mis tíos, no llores ma, que me pones triste.

—Tu mami llora porque se preocupa por ti —intervino Esme.

—Yo también me preocupo por ella, por eso no me gusta que lloré, mami solo llora cuando es algo muy malo, ¿yo también me voy a morir mami?

—¡No digas eso! —chilló más fuerte mientras sus lágrimas se hacían más abundantes—, eres mi segundo sol, si tú te apagas ya mi vida no tendría sentido —sollozó mientras tomaba al niño en sus brazos protectores.

Por los pensamientos de Jasper puede notar cómo al niño lo embargaba la tristeza al escuchar las palabras de su madre, lo que lo llevó a recordar, y a la vez mostrarme sin saberlo, a Bella enseñándole una foto de Jacob y explicándole que lo llamaba su sol, que llegó a iluminar su vida como también lo había hecho el niño cuando nació y ante esta imagen fui lanzado al oscuro y desolado pozo de la tristeza, porque comprendí que Bella ya no me amaba, amaba a Jacob.

Entender esta realidad me llevó a aclarar muchas cosas, el que me perdonara pero me dijera que ya no podíamos estar juntos, el decir repetidas veces que las cosas habían cambiado, que ella había cambia, o más bien, su corazón había cambiado, ya mi amor no encontraba un sentimiento reciproco en ella. Sentía como aquel oscuro y vacío umbral en el que estuve sumergido durante el tiempo que estuve lejos de mi Bella me llevaba de nuevo envolviéndome en aquella tristeza asfixiante.

— _¡Suficiente Edward! No sé que viste pero estas torturando a Jasper, no soporta más, es mucha tristeza que hay alrededor con Bella y Kaden, contrólate._

—Lo siento —susurré tratando de recobrar la compostura, no solo para ayudar a mi hermano, si no, también a la mujer que poseerá siempre mi corazón.

—No Kaden, estas perfectamente, mami solo está preocupada —decía mi padre mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño—,ya todo pasará, mami pronto va a estar feliz de nuevo pero ¿te molesta que hable un poco con ella?

—Carlisle, no es el mejor momento —comentaba Bella mientras acurrucaba a su hijo entre sus brazos—, los niños están presente.

—Qué momento puede ser mejor que este, estamos todos reunidos y podríamos aclarar muchas cosas —argumentaba mi padre tratando de convencerla.

—Mira, por respeto a ti puedo aclarar ciertas dudas —dijo mientras la ira iba remplazando el miedo anterior—, pero este no es un tema que ataña a todos los Cullen.

—En eso si te equivocas —dijo mi hermano hablando por primera vez —, si lo que nos dijiste del amor a primera vista es cierto, es un tema que me importa y muchísimo, mi hija está en medio de esto —concluyo mientras le veía esa mirada de amor y preocupación que siempre denotaba cuando hablaba de Sarah.

—Emmett, —murmuró mientras en sus ojos podía notar como su determinación empezaba a flaquear —, mira a tu hija y al mío, están asustados, no creo que sea el mejor momento.

Los aludidos se miraron de una forma que confirmaba la comunicación que yo podía percibir en sus pensamientos.

—Mami, yo me siento bien, ¿puedo ir por un helado con Sarah? —dijo Kaden mostrando un pequeña sonrisa a su madre y una tierna mirada que derretiría el polo norte, para luego acercarse y susurrarle—, tampoco me gusta verla llorar mami y quiero que sea feliz, ¿me dejas?

—Mi amor acabas de despertar de un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza por lo que no deberías de apartarte de mí y además no ando dinero.

—Por eso no te preocupes —dijo una feliz Alice —, Jasper y yo los acompañamos y te prometo que lo cuidaré muy bien—, _además_ _ocupo espacio no sé porque estoy ciega_ —, reflexionó en su mente.

—¡Sí tía! —chilló Sarah sabiendo que con Alice sería más que un simple helado lo que comprarían —¿me dejas mami? Tía me cuida —dijo mi sobrina mostrando esa cara que sabíamos no le podríamos negar nada.

—¿Alice estás segura? —preguntó recelosa Rosalie.

—Vamos a estar a la vista de todos, yo se que tanto tú como Bella no quieren perder a sus hijos de vista, ¿o me equivoco Bella?

—Por supuesto que no Alice —dijo Bella con cara de duda, sabiendo que en su interior se debatía entre qué decisión tomar.

—Mami por fa, por fa —empezaron a decir los niños a unisonó, y todos pudimos notar el cambio en las miradas de las madres cuando se posaron en sus hijos al escuchar la suplica, demostrando en sus ojos la mayor ternura posible.

—Estarán a su alcance, solo serán unos minutos, Jasper y yo nos hacemos responsables de ellos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi Bella.

—¿Segura? —preguntó la madre del niño escéptica.

—Bella sabes que me dañas con tu duda pero luego podremos aclarar esto, por el momento hay cosas más importantes.

—Está bien, pero solo cinco minutos —contestó dándose por vencida ante las miradas suplicantes de los niños.

—¡Gracias mami! —gritó Kaden mientras abrazaba y besaba a su madre para luego tomar la mano de Sarah y caminar hacia la heladería.

—Cuida a mi hija Alice —dijo seriamente Emmett.

—Sabes que con mi vida —contestó mi hermana quien se dispuso a caminar tras los niños al lado de un nada cómodo Jasper, quien seguía pensando que debía alejar lo más posible a su Alice de los licántropos. Cuando ya estuvieron a una distancia prudente los cuestionamientos de mi familia no tardaron en llegar empezando por una enfadada Rosalie.

—¿Cómo te atreves a poner en riesgo a mi hija permitiendo que ese sucio perro este a su lado?

—NO TE PERMITO QUE OFENDAS A MI HIJO —demandó una fuerte y altanera Bella sin acobardarse por estar enfrentando a una vampiresa.

—¿Qué no lo ofenda? Sí solo estoy diciendo la verdad —contestó alterada la rubia mientras se acercaba a Bella, algo que no permití interponiéndome entre ellas.

—Cuida tus acciones Rosalie —siseé mostrando mis colmillos.

—Calma —demando mi padre mirando seriamente a mi hermana—, Rosalie, esa no es forma de referirte al niño, Bella, creo que deberíamos de empezar por el principio.

—Es que no comprendo que es lo que quieren saber, no hay nada que explicar

—Mi niña —murmuró mi madre —, ¿sabes que tu hijo es especial? —preguntó pensando que tal vez Bella ignoraba su condición.

—Sí Esme, siempre lo he sabido.

—¿Y todavía preguntas que qué hay que explicar? —rugió de nuevo Rosalie.

—Rosalie —volvió a llamar mi padre en modo de reprimenda —si no te controlas tendrás que enterarte de las cosas después. Bella, quisieras contarnos como te enteraste que tu hijo era especial.

—Lo supe desde un principio pero no puedo explicárselos porque es algo que no me pertenece.

—¿Cómo no te va a pertenecer si es de tu hijo de quien hablamos? —fue el turno de mi hermano en preguntar.

—Tiene que ver con la tribu, no puedo faltarles.

—Pero tú sabes del tratado que tenemos con ellos —dijo Carlisle tomando la batuta de la conversación —sabes que tanto ellos como nosotros conocemos de la existencia del otro y nos respetamos mutuamente. Además si esto afecta a Sarah creo que tenemos derecho a saber.

—¿Sabías de los licántropos? —preguntó asombrada Bella.

—Cuando hicimos el tratado con Efrain Black habían licántropos en su tribu, pero creímos que con el tiempo habían desaparecido.

—No desaparecen, duermen —susurró mi amor seguramente solo para ella.

—¿Cómo que duermen?

—Los licántropos no desaparecen —murmuró incomoda por su indiscreción —, es solo que salen a la superficie cuando hay vampiros cerca, no sé qué otra forma explicarlo —manifestaba mientras todos notábamos subir su ritmo cardíaco.

—¿ Y tú como te enteraste de esto? —preguntó interesado mi padre

—Me lo contó Jake —oír ese nombre hacía que sintiera una punzada en el vacío donde debería estar mi corazón — el era licántropo —suspiró mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Te acostaste con un licántropo! ¡WOW chica que valiente eres! —dijo Emmett realmente asombrado, a lo que Bella contestó con un sonrojo.

—Emmett no seas inoportuno y déjala continuar —sentenció mi padre.

—No hay mucho más que pueda contar Carlisle, ahora yo soy parte de los quileute y no puedo faltarles al contar nuestros secretos.

—Entiendo tu lealtad mi niña, pero entiéndenos a nosotros también, debemos saber todo lo que ocurre alrededor de Sarah, ¿crees que haya alguna manera de que te autoricen contarnos lo que pasa?

—No lo sé Carlisle, tendré que consultarlo con el Jefe.

—¿El jefe? —preguntó despectivamente mi hermana —, ¿es que ahora obedeces a esos perros?

—Mira Rosalie —respondió en un tono bajo pero muy enfadado, mientras enfrentaba a la rubia —no te permito una vez más que insultes a los quileute, ¿crees qué porque eres una vampira te voy a temer? Pues no, eso hace tiempo quedó atrás. Y te aclaro las cosas solo porque yo sí tengo educación, no soy una quileute pero sí soy parte de la tribu, por lo que esas personas son mi familia, ellos me han apoyado en los momentos más duros de mi vida, así que te exijo que los respetes.

—¿Tú me exiges a mi? ¡Tú no eres nadie para exigirme nada a mí! —espetó mi hermana acercándose más, avance que obstaculicé hasta que Bella tocando mi brazo me alejó para enfrentarla.

—¿No soy nadie? Soy Isabella Swan, soy parte importante de los quileute y como madre del futuro jefe defenderé a mi gente con uñas y dientes.

¿Parte importante de la tribu? ¿Madre del futuro jefe? ¿Kaden será el jefe de los quileute? ¿Una quileute? ¿Es que podría haber más obstáculos entre nosotros? Definitivamente somos incompatibles.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola hermosas!**_

 ** _Me tienen aquí de nuevo, quiero agradecer a la que siga conmigo, sé que estuve mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero espero ya volver a la normalidad. Como de costumbre agradezco cualquier comentario, critica o teoría que me quieran brindar._**

 ** _Las quiero_**

 _ **Besos**_

 _ **Yas**_


	13. Capítulo 12

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

 **Capítulo 12**

—¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices?

— _Todo lo seguro que puedo estar hija._

—Pero ¿y el Consejo?

— _Sabíamos que esto pasaría en cualquier momento, desde que sospechamos de la impronta de Kaden._

—¿No lo vas a hablar con ellos?

— _Es una decisión tomada Bella, no te preocupes que todos los del Consejo en su momento estuvieron de acuerdo que deberíamos confiar en los Cullen, ahora nos une un lazo con ellos._

—¿Pero son enemigos naturales?

— _La naturaleza nos creó enemigos, sí, pero nuestra parte humana nos enseña que debemos dar oportunidades y reconocer al aliado entre nuestros rivales, quien mejor para cuidar de nuestra leyenda viviente que alguien que nos iguala en fuerza y longevidad._

—¿Quieres que yo les dé una oportunidad?

— _Eso solo lo puedes decidir tu Bella, a ti fue quien dañaron no a mí, ni a ninguno de la tribu, como q_ _uileute no me gustaría verte rodeada de nuevo de vampiros, pero como papá, porque sabes que después de todo lo que hemos pasado yo te veo como una hija, solo quiero que seas feliz, sé que quisiste a Jake pero no lo llegaste a amar._

—No puedo Billy, no puedo volver al pasado, las cosas han cambiado.

— _No te estoy diciendo que vuelvas al pasado porque no se puede, pero puedes aprender de los errores anteriores y volver a vivir._

—Sabes que no es posible, yo ya no soy la misma, ellos ya no me pueden convertir.

— _No estamos seguros de eso_.

—Pero las leyendas…

— _Son eso leyendas hija, no podemos asegurar todo lo que dicen._

—Cómo me dices eso donde todas las leyendas que me has contado se han vuelto realidad.

— _Ahí está el punto, te he contado las leyendas que se han cumplido, pero hay miles que nunca se han vuelto realidad y no lo harán_.

—¿Pero y si es real?

— _Solo el tiempo y tu corazón lo determinaran_.

—¿Cómo sabré que debo explicarles?

— _Explícale todo lo que tu corazón crea conveniente contar_.

—¿Todo?

— _Todo lo que tu corazón quiera, Bella, es tu vida y la de tu hijo, su historia, así que tú decides que quieres que sepan y que no_.

—Tengo miedo.

— _¿Temes que te dañen a tu hijo o a ti?_

—Físicamente no, pero si deciden llevarse a Sarah, Kaden quedaría devastado.

— _Hazlos entender ese punto, no solo mi nieto sufriría, la niña también lo haría._

—Lo haré, no quiero que mi niño sufra.

— _No lo hará Bella, sé que no lo hará, pero me preocupa que sufras tú_.

—Por mí no debes preocuparte.

— _Sí debo, ese corazón tuyo ha sido lastimado, pero sigue vivo, y aunque no lo quieras reconocer sé que todavía hay sentimientos en él, solo te pido que lo escuches, en estas ocasiones nuestro corazón es nuestro mejor consejero._

—Trataré de seguir tu consejo.

— _¿Cuándo piensas hablar con ellos?_

—Me están esperando en su casa, preferí llamarte de la mía para poder hablar en confianza.

— _¿Y mi nieto? ¿Está con ellos?_

—Decidimos que tanto él como Sarah terminaran la noche en casa de Carla.

— _Me parece mejor, así los niños no se enterarán antes de tiempo_. _Espero tu llamada mi niña, escucha tu corazón._ — concluyó Billy terminando la comunicación.

El silencio que me rodeaba parecía consumirme, cada segundo que pasa siento como si mi corazón quisiera saltarme fuera del pecho haciéndose notar cada vez más, reclamando el derecho a decidir que Billy le había otorgado, derecho que mi mente no quería concederle por completo, sabía que debía contarles muchas cosas a los Cullen, pero todavía no llegaba a decidir hasta qué punto debían conocer ellos toda mi verdad. Los minutos siguieron pasando mientras mi mente y mi corazón batallaban en decidir qué decisión tomar hasta que uno de estos ganó, el momento había llegado, por lo que me dirigí a la casa de la familia a la que una vez creí pertenecer y a la que a partir de ahora me uniría de por vida.

Como era de esperar antes de llamar a la puerta ya Edward la estaba abriendo para mí, con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que siempre hizo saltar mi corazón, aunque en este momento no creo que pueda notar la diferencia ya que este estaba acelerado sabiendo quien había sido el ganador.

—Bella no pensé verte tan pronto —dijo en su aterciopelada voz haciendo estragos en mis recuerdos, desde que me dejó en aquel bosque no había vuelto a hablarme en ese tono tan íntimo.

—Les dije que vendría, ¿pensaste que no lo haría? —pregunte escéptica, Edward me conoce y sabe que cumplo lo que digo.

—No es eso, es solo que —se explicaba cuando fue interrumpido por su madre.

—No pienses mal mi niña, es que Edward pensaba irse antes de que vinieras, quería que te sintieras más cómoda.

—Por mí no te vayas, primero no me incomodas y segundo como parte de la familia creo que te interesa lo que les voy a contar.

—Si para ti no es un problema —contestó llenando sus ojos de un brillo que quise obviar.

—¿Quieres un té, un café, una gaseosa o cualquier otra cosa? —consultó Esme mientras me llevaba al gran salón de su nuevo hogar, que pese a tener una distribución diferente me recordaba la hermosa casa que sentí mi hogar en Forks.

—Muy amable Esme pero por el momento no, te lo agradezco, ¿será que los demás se pueden acercar? —dije en mi tono regular de voz, sabiendo que sería escuchada por todos.

Uno a uno se fueron acercando los demás integrantes de la familia, hasta que me vi rodeada de seis sonrientes vampiros y una vampiresa que me quería matar con la mirada.

—Imagino que tienen sus teorías —comenté mientras tomaba asiento en el cómodo sofá blanco — y sé que querrán aclarar dudas, pero solo les pido me den mi tiempo para contar la historia completa.

—Tendrás todo el tiempo que necesites Bella —declaró un seguro Carlisle mientras miraba a los demás Cullen dando una mirada de advertencia.

Respire profundamente, haciendo mi mente vagar ocho años atrás, a aquel fatídico día donde mi vida cambio para siempre.

—Como todos saben Edward me dejó en aquel bosque

—Yo no te dejé, tengo que explicarte —interrumpió este mostrando una gran tristeza en su mirada, interrupción que sancionó Carlisle para luego darme de nuevo la palabra.

—Como les decía, después de que paso ese incidente —dije para no volver a mencionar ese día —mi vida cambio, los días siguientes a ser encontrada me hallaba en estado catatónico, pasada una semana salí de ese estado para caer al de zombie, de esta manera dure más de un mes, hasta que Charlie me dio un ultimátum o cambiaba o me iba de Forks, por una razón que no viene al caso yo no quería dejar Forks, por eso me obligue a ser menos zombie —resalte la palabra haciendo comillas con mis dedos — traté de volver con mis amigos pero ya las cosas no eran igual, hasta que un día por casualidad me encontré con Jacob —al mencionar a mi sol note un encogimiento en el cuerpo de Edward, como si algo lo estuviera lastimando.

‹‹Él vio lo dañada que estaba y decidió sacarme de ese agujero, a partir de ese momento nos hicimos inseparables, si yo no estaba con él en la reserva, él estaba conmigo en casa, los únicos momentos que nos separábamos eran las horas de colegio, por eso cuando de un pronto a otro dejó de verme, al principio me pareció extraño, después pensé que era normal que necesitara su tiempo con sus amigos, hasta que llegó el momento de sentirme frustrada y enojada porque él también me dejará, así que fui a encararlo, había pasado más de dos semanas que no nos veíamos y el Jake que tenía frente a mí no era el que me dejó en mi casa tiempo atrás, era más musculoso, incluso más alto y se había cortado su hermoso cabello, después de discusiones y enojos logré descubrir que pasaba, Jake había encontrado la licantropía, al principio me costó asimilarlo pero bueno no era la primera criatura mística que conocía así que al final no fue tan difícil.

Con esta información llegó mucha más, como las que le comenté que los licántropos no habían desaparecido, si no, estaban dormidos por decirlo de algún modo, su gen se hace dominante cuando hay vampiros cerca.

—Pero nosotros nos habíamos ido —fue el turno de Emmett en interrumpir.

—Sí, ustedes se fueron, pero no eran los únicos vampiros en el área, Victoria estaba aquí —un jadeo colectivo llegó a mis oídos, el cual quise ignorar —la manada estaba tratando entender que era lo que hacía que Victoria siguiera aquí y tratara de forzar sus defensas, lo supieron cuando yo me enteré que estaba aquí, venía por mí.

—La voy a matar —rugió Edward fuera de si —, la rastreare y la voy a matar.

—Eso no hace falta, ya está muerta —susurré mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla —murió el día que mató a Jake, el único día que logró esquivar las defensas de la manada y llegó donde nos encontrábamos Jacob y yo, fue sobre mí, pero Jake la interceptó llevando él lo que iba destinado a mí, después de eso Sam se encargó de ella —dije entre hipidos que fueron calmados con un vaso de agua que Alice me entregaba.

‹‹Después de la muerte de Jake volví a mi estado zombie, no encontraba que llegará a ocupar el vació que mi sol había dejado, hasta que me enteré de mi embarazo —recordé ese momento y mis manos fueron directo a mi vientre como lo hicieron hace tantos años atrás—, el saber que Kaden venía en camino hizo que reaccionara, ya no era sólo yo, mi bebé me necesitaba y por el salí adelante. Como ustedes saben los quileute tienen leyendas, Kaden es la confirmación de una de sus leyendas.

—¿Nos puedes contar la leyenda? —preguntó Carlisle rompiendo su propio mandato.

Asentí y empecé a narrar la historia recordando el instante en que fue transmitida a mí — _Dice la leyenda, que miles de lunas atrás, la tribu estaba liderada por el gran jefe Onuck, el gran jefe descendía de un linaje quileute privilegiado, el que se presentaba cada ciento de años, el gran jefe era muy querido y respetado por la tribu pues les traía seguridad y armonía, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, la tribu vio como el gran jefe Onuck perdía sus fuerzas, los ancianos reconocieron que la debilidad del gran jefe se daba a no tener una impronta, la tribu se preocupó y buscaron por todas las tierras a la impronta de Onuck, trayéndole miles de mujeres a su presencia, pero ninguna de ellas era la indicada, hasta que un día la sangre quileute se reveló haciendo al gran jefe desear una mujer sin magia, la tribu no estuvo de acuerdo porque se perdería el linaje de gran jefe, pero no pudieron oponerse porque el gran jefe era superior a todos, después de no mucho tiempo la mujer sin magia dio a luz, Acath nació fuerte y saludable, pero la tribu no dejaba de temer por ser descendiente de esta mujer, hasta que el día trágico llegó dando confirmación a la tribu, el niño del gran jefe fue atacado por un animal dejándolo muy mal herido, pero su sangre quileute despertó haciéndolo sanar, después de este día Acath empezó a presentar los signos de un licántropo, hasta que siendo todavía un niño logró su primera transformación, con esto la tribu no tuvo dudas, era el indicado para ser el próximo gran jefe cuando su padre no estuviera y así fue, después de los años el padre de Acath falleció y este tomó el mando de la manada, siendo el mejor jefe guerrero, su impronta era una hermosa quileute quien lo dio varios hijos, pero ninguno de ellos se manifestó como el próximo gran jefe, Acath espero por muchos años por su sucesor, sabiendo que la sangre quileute volvería a manifestarse, pero ese día nunca llegó porque después de un tiempo la mujer de Acath cayó enferma muriendo a los pocos días,_ _haciendo que el siguiera su mismo camino, ya que el gran jefe no puede vivir si su impronta_. —terminé esta última frase pensando que ese puede ser el final de mi hijo. El silencio se creó en la sala lo que dio la oportunidad a que empezaran a hacer sus preguntas.

—¿Kaden es hijo del gran jefe? —preguntó Alice viéndose muy curiosa.

—No sé si gran jefe, pero Jacob era el sucesor en la manada.

—¿Qué es una impronta? —cuestionó Jasper llevándome a explicar la parte a la que más temía.

—La impronta es la mujer de la cual se enamora un licántropo, en el momento que se da la imprimación se pertenecen uno al otro.

—¿Y por qué no se enamora de alguien más y así no muere?

—No es tan fácil Emm, la imprimación es para toda la vida, el hombre que se impronta cambia su vida, su pareja es el centro del universo, vive por y para ella, su vida no tiene sentido sin ella y según la leyenda el gran jefe además de tener esta relación, tiene una mayor, la impronta del gran jefe es quien le suministra el aire para vivir.

—¿Kaden ya se ha transformado? —indagó Carlisle —ya que todos sabes que la sanación ya lo hace.

—No todavía no se ha transformado, aunque la tribu espera que sea pronto.

—¿Y luego viene la imprimación? —fue el turno de Esme.

—No precisamente tiene que ser en ese orden Esme.

—¿Quieres decir que pudo ya haberse imprimado? —volvió a cuestionar.

—¡NO! —rugió Rosalie poniéndose de pie frente a mí —, ahora no me vas a decir que ese mocoso pretende que mi hija le pertenezca.

—El no pretende nada —contesté enfrentándola mostrando mi falta de miedo —, mi hijo no escoge de quien imprimarse, es algo que solo se da.

—Pero si es solo una niña, no puedes pretender que me crea este estúpido cuento.

—Si lo crees o no es muy tu criterio —dije temiendo el desenlace que esto podría traer —, pero yo estoy aquí para luchar por mi hijo.

—¿Tu hijo? ¿Y yo por que debo de preocuparme por ese chucho? —oírla llamarlo así hizo mi sangre hervir, y sin pensarlo dos veces mi mano voló a su rostro impactando directo en su mejilla.

—¿Cómo te atreves estúpida? —siseó mientras me mostraba sus colmillos y daba un paso hacia mí, paso que retrocedió cuando Edward se puse frente a mí en actitud defensiva.

—¡Rosalie! —bromó mi defensor en un tono que solo una vez lo había escuchado utilizar, cuando aparto a James de mí —, no te atrevas acercarte a Bella con esas intenciones, tendrás que enfrentarte conmigo primero.

—¿La defiendes a ella? —preguntó con repugnancia —, ella que te ha hecho sufrir durante años, ella por la que nos hiciste recorrer el mundo haciéndonos inmunes para que cuando regresas te desprecie, ella por la que has cambiado tu cara, por la que has ello lo impensable y se enamoró de otro —vi que esta última frase daño a Edward más que cualquier otra cosa que dijera su hermana.

—Rosalie —regaño Esme quien seguramente también vio el dolor en su hijo —, tranquilízate y no hables nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

—Esme, tu mejor que nadie me puede entender, ¿Cómo pretende decirme que se va a llevar a mi hija?

—Nadie está diciendo que se la va a llevar —aclaró Carlisle, el cual se había quedado callado, asumo analizando la nueva información —Bella, niña dijiste que el gran jefe no puede vivir sin su impronta, pero ¿qué le pasaría a la niña?

—Eso no lo puedo contestar yo, pero me imagino que ustedes pueden tener una idea, ¿recuerda el día que conoció a Kaden, en casa de mi padre?

—Por supuesto, estaba presentando un caso depresivo. —me dolió que lo dijera así, mi niño no era depresivo solo extrañaba a Sarah.

—No era depresión Carlisle —dije en un tono poco amable —es lo que pasa cuando es separado de su impronta, eso le paso solo por estar distanciados unas horas.

—¿Eso fue cuando estabas en Forks? —preguntó Emmett

—Exacto, cuando fui a recuperar los libros de medicina natural.

—Rosalie —dijo en un tono triste Emmett como esperando una aceptación de ella —no es casualidad.

—¡NO EMMETT! ¡TE LO PROHÍBO, NI LO PIENSES! —gritó la rubia a su pareja.

—Rose, amor, tenemos que ser sinceros —razonó Emmet mientras la tomaba de las manos, perdiendo la sonrisa característica en su rostro —sabes que a mí me gusta esta idea tanto o menos que tú, pero no nos podemos cegar a los hechos.

—¡No! Sarah es mi niña, nadie puede venir a arrebatarme algo que he anhelado durante décadas y me fue concedido hace tan poco tiempo—susurró en un tono lastimero que estoy segura fuera posible, sería el previo a las lágrimas.

—Lo sé cielo, Sarah vino a hacer posible ese sueño que existía en nosotros, sueño que pensábamos no podría ser posible, habíamos visto tantas opciones, pero ninguna era factible para un par de vampiros, por lo que el que se hiciera el milagro de tener a nuestra niña entre mis brazos, poder sentir sus cálidas manos contra mi dura piel, ver brillar sus hermosos ojos y apreciar su reluciente sonrisa, es algo muy valioso para mí —murmuró estas palabras tan llenas de sentimiento mirando directamente a los ojos de su pareja, haciendo que las lágrimas picaron en los míos —, yo tampoco quiero perder a mi hija, no sabría cómo vivir sin tener a mi milagro cada segundo, pero tú lo viste, Sarah estuvo mal esos días.

—No puedo perderla Emmet, yo la amo.

—No vamos a perderla mi cielo, pero porque la amo es que no podemos hacerla sufrir —explicaba mientras metía a Rosalie entre su fuerte abrazo —sé que Bella nos puede aclarar mejor las cosas y primordialmente nos va a decir que no se piensa llevar a mi hija, sabe que no se lo permitiría.

—¿Emmett crees que sería capaz de querer separarla de ustedes? —pregunté de forma escéptica —como mamá no podría separar a otra de su hijo, pero también como madre que soy no voy a permitir que dañen a mi hijo.

—Ves amor, ella solo busca la felicidad de su hijo como nosotros buscamos la de nuestra hija.

—Pero es un chucho Emm, ¿cómo mi hija se va a enamorar de un chucho?

—Así como tú te enamoraste de un hombre medio muerto y diste todo por sanarlo.

—¿Y si es una historia inventada? ¿Si la niña no es la impronta de su hijo?

—Sí lo es —proclamó Edward, quien se había mantenido al margen luego de ver que no me esperaba ningún peligro —, Sarah no sabe lo que es el amor de pareja, pero la he escuchado, a los dos, están pendiente del otro, piensan en el otro y solo quieren pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos.

—Puede ser algo de niños —volvió a declarar la rubia.

—No lo es Rose, sabes que es muy difícil para mí malinterpretar los pensamientos, lo de ellos es algo más.

—¿Y quién me asegura que no me estás diciendo esto por quedar bien con ella?

—Nadie, pero ten presente que yo también amo a Sarah y no permitiría que nada la dañe.

—Pero la amas más a ella —sentenció mientras me señalaba.

—Son amores diferentes, pero sí mi amor por Bella es mayor al que pueda sentir por alguien más —dijo mientras veía mis ojos, llenando mi cuerpo de una calidez que no sabía extrañaba.

—Rosalie, no estoy diciendo que nuestros hijos se van a casar mañana —comenté tratando de desviar el tema del amor— solo les pido su compromiso a no alejar a Sarah de Kaden, mientras ellos crezcan.

—Bella ahí está un punto que me tiene en duda —me interrumpió Carlisle — Sarah no es una niña normal, su actividad cognitiva es mucho mayor que la de un niño promedio y físicamente aparenta más edad de la que realmente tiene, habrá un momento que se verá mayor que Kaden.

—Kaden tampoco es un niño promedio, todos los licántropos tienen un desarrollo acelerado, en el momento en que mi niño tenga su primera transformación su crecimiento será mayor.

—¿Y pretendes que mi hija este a su lado mientras es un chucho inestable?

—Rosalie te agradecería que dejes de llamar así a mi hijo, o es que prefieres que llame a Sarah una sucia chupasangre.

—No te atrevas —siseó mostrando sus colmillos.

—Entonces respeta a mi hijo como yo respeto a la tuya, porque no podré tener colmillos venenosos, pero tengo dos manos y dos pies con los que defendería hasta morir a mi hijo y contestando a tu pregunta no, no pretendo que Sarah este cuando Kaden tenga su primera transformación, pero sé que ella será de ayuda para que el entienda mejor su linaje.

—Hija hay otra inquietud que me gustaría aclarar —volvió a intervenir Carlisle —me preocupa la longevidad, todavía no tenemos seguro cuanto vivirá Sarah pero según mis estudios hay una opción que sea por muchos años.

—Eso no es un problema, Kaden puede ser eternamente joven.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Cuando mi hijo llegue a su edad adulta su cuerpo no envejecerá mientras se siga transformando.

—¿Y él puede decidir cuándo se transforma? —preguntó Jasper.

—Con el tiempo sí, controlará su temperamento y sus transformaciones —contesté para luego sumir la sala en un profundo silencio, pasado un par de minutos supe que era hora de retirarme—, si no tienen más preguntas me retiro, mi hijo me espera.

—Una más —dijo Alice —¿Por qué no tengo visiones cuando tu hijo está cerca?

—No lo sé Alice, no tenía conocimiento de tu falta de visiones, ¿Edward tu puedes escucharlo? —cuestioné al aludido, quien asintió —, no sé qué puede ser Alice, pero prometo preguntar.

—Te lo agradecería porque esta ceguera no me gusta.

—Como dije si no hay más consultas me voy, solo espero poder confiar en que me den su palabra de que no dañaran a mi hijo llevándose a Sarah.

—Te lo prometo —contestó de inmediato Carlisle.

—Te agradezco Carlisle, pero en este momento no me puedo fiar de tu palabra, solo puedo confiar en que Emmet y Rosalie me den su palabra.

—Te garantizó que mi niña no saldrá del estado sin que tú lo sepas primero —afirmó el padre de la niña mientras le daba la mano a la rubia madre.

—Gracias —dije como despedida y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—Bella me permites acompañarte, así recogeré a Sarah —preguntó Edward mientras me abría la puerta de la casa.

—Preferiría que fueras en tu propio coche.

—Entiendo— fue su corta respuesta mientras volvía abrir la puerta para mí, solo que esta vez la del vehículo.

Mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento sentí como una ráfaga de viento paso a mi lado, volví a ver a mi acompañante a ver si había partido a buscar a la niña, pero no, seguía sosteniendo mi puerta a la espera de que tomara bien mi asiento.

—Gracias— repetí, para luego arrancar mi coche y dirigirme a casa.

Pude respirar tranquilamente en el momento que aparcaba en mi cochera sabiendo que mi hijo estaría bien, decidí esperar un poco para ir por él y así no ver a ningún Cullen más por hoy, así que me volví a tomar mi bolso cuando lo vi, sobre el asiento del copiloto, pulcramente colocado había un elegante sobre rojo, el cual dictaba mi nombre con la inconfundible letra de Edward, titubee entre tomarlo o no pero sabía que no podría dejarlo ahí, por lo que lo aprisione contra mi corazón y corrí a mi habitación para abrir aquello que estaba segura desgarraría mi corazón.

* * *

 ** _Hola hermosas!_**

 ** _Primero que todo quiero agradecer que aún después de tanta ausencia me sigan leyendo, espero les haya gustado el cap, es más grande que el promedio de lo que escribo así que espero no decepcionarlas._**

 ** _Como siempre espero sus comentarios, dudas o criticas, todo siempre es muy bien recibido_**

 ** _Un beso_**

 ** _Las quiero_**

 ** _Yas_**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

… _pulcramente colocado había un elegante sobre rojo, el cual dictaba mi nombre con la inconfundible letra de Edward, titubee entre tomarlo o no, pero sabía que no podría dejarlo ahí, por lo que lo aprisioné contra mi corazón y corrí a mi habitación para abrir aquello que estaba segura desgarraría mi corazón…_

Mis manos temblaban mientras giraba el sobre en ellas, la ducha y el té no ayudaron a calmar los nervios, tampoco la llamada a Carla pidiendo permiso para que Kaden durmiera en su casa ayudó, mi corazón iba a mil por hora y el sobre empezaba a perder su pulcritud de tanto estar entre mis dedos, por lo que tomando un profundo respiro lo hice, abrí aquel rectángulo rojo. Unas delicadas hojas salieron de el, la esencia de Edward llego levemente a mí, por lo que supuse tuvo que exhalar seguido mientras escribía estas letras y el saber que este papel estuvo en sus manos el tiempo suficiente para impregnar su olor me dio la fuerza suficiente para empezar a leer.

 **_Mi Bella_**

 ** _Hay tantos calificativos que podría unir a tu nombre, pero no creo que ninguno llegue a abarcar lo que significas para mí, seguramente no debería ni usar el "mi" pero, aunque las cosas entre nosotros sigan igual que como están, para mí siempre serás MI BELLA, la mujer que me enseñó a amar. Tal vez te preguntaras como puedo hablarte de amor después de todo lo que hice, pero debo decirte que si lo hice fue por amor, por el inmenso amor que te tengo._**

 ** _Algunas veces el amor ciega la razón... Antes de ti, yo lo había perdido todo, hasta mi humanidad, me hiciste sentir cosas que creí que se me habían negado, por eso temí, tuve pánico que tú, mi fuente de amor se viera apagada. No puedo negar que por años perdí mucha de mi esencia, me perdí a mi mismo, nunca supe cuánto hasta que te colaste debajo de mi piel_**

 ** _Te preguntarás por que hablo tanto de mí, lo hago porque necesito explicarme para que comprendas porque me alejé, porque hice sangrar nuestras almas, sí escribí nuestras, porque después de que me alejé de ti comprobé que tengo alma, solo un ser con alma podía sentir la agonía y vacío que sentía yo por tu ausencia, solo dos almas que se aman pueden sentirse conectadas aunque el tiempo y la distancia no estén a su favor, así que sí, lo reconozco tengo alma y esta clama por estar junto a su otra mitad, la tuya._**

 ** _Sé que anatómicamente mi corazón no puede latir de nuevo, pero por ti lo hace, siento la vida correr por mis venas cada vez que recuerdo tu hermosa sonrisa, tus adorables sonrojos o el brillo sin igual de tus ojos. Es por eso que este tiempo que me tuve que mantener alejado de ti, esta sensación desapareció, porque solo tú lo logras, solo tú me haces sentir que mi existencia tiene una razón de ser._**

 ** _El día que comprendí que mis sentimientos eran más fuertes que mi sed de tu sangre lo supe, viviría única y en exclusiva para hacerte feliz y creí que lo estaba logrando, cuando sonreías al compartir con mis hermanos, con mis padres, cuando te sonrojabas y tus ojos brillaban al declararte mis sentimientos, cuando sonreías al decir mi nombre en sueños, cuando tomabas mi mano posesivamente frente a los demás, todos estos simples detalles me hacían ver que te hacía feliz, pero estaba errado, no era yo haciéndote feliz, eras tú haciéndome feliz a mí, demostrándome que me amabas tanto que no temías por tu vida, que me amabas tanto que no te importaba dejar de vivir cosas humanas por estar a mi lado, que me amabas en exceso al querer convertirte por mí._**

 ** _Todo esto lo comprendí el día de tu cumpleaños, después del shock inicial por el ataque de Jasper, cuando Carlisle curaba tus heridas, estuve a punto de morderte y no por el apetitoso olor de tu dulce sangre que rodeaba la habitación, sino porque quería convertirte para nunca volver a temer el perderte, los segundos en los que pensé que pude haberte perdido en las manos de mi hermano hicieron un agujero en mí, sé que pensabas que ese día me alejé por el olor de la sangre, pero no fue así, lo que me alejó fue el reconocer mi egoísmo, el darme cuenta que era capaz de todo con tal de mantenerte a mi lado y eso me hizo sentir despreciable._**

 ** _Ya sabes lo que pasó después, una vez más pedí el apoyo de mi familia obligándolos a dejar su hogar por mí, esperé, esperé dos días a ver si este egoísmo de hacerte mía para siempre se iba, pero no fue así, fue por eso que te mentí en aquel bosque, porque sabía que si no me alejaba terminaría haciendo algo que los dos odiaríamos después, pero quiero que sepas que ese día no me aparte de tu lado, cada paso que dabas yo lo vigilé, mientras tus sollozos desgarraban mi ser mis manos partían todo lo que tenía al paso para no flaquear e ir a recogerte donde habías caído. Aguarde hasta que Sam llegó a ti, sí lo conozco, ese día ha sido la única vez que lo he visto, pero nunca lo olvidaré, él te tomo en sus brazos y te llevó donde Charlie, donde sabía estabas segura y serías feliz, en ese momento me alejé._**

 ** _No voy a detallarte lo que paso cada instante que estuve lejos de ti, aunque recuerdo cada segundo de tu ausencia, cada minuto de añorarte, cada hora de sufrimiento, nunca has oído hablar de Jane, pero ella tiene un poder que ataca tu mente, te hace sentir un dolor insoportable el tiempo que ella quiera, solo te puedo decir que preferiría sufrir la ira de Jane a volver a sentir un minuto del dolor de tu ausencia._**

 ** _Muchos hablan de fechas importantes en su vida, yo te puedo decir las tres más importantes en la mía, el día que te conocí, el día que aceptaste mi amor y hace tres meses cuando volví a escuchar tu corazón latir, sabía que sería un sonido que reconocería a kilómetros de distancia, pero también sabía que era el sonido que me hacía temer regresar, temía que mi egoísmo volviera a resurgir y mi deseo de convertirte fuera más fuerte que mí, por lo que inventé este plan de la inmunidad, lo hice aparentando buscar una estabilidad en mi familia para que no hubieran problemas cuando tú estabas cerca, pero en mí, sabía que lo hacía para lograr aplacar mi egoísmo._**

 ** _Sabes que para nosotros la medida del tiempo no es igual que la de un humano, por lo que cada día que pasaba no lo cargaba como un día más sin ti, si no, como un día más cerca de ti, sin comprender que para ti no era lo mismo. Cuando logramos "superar" los retos que nos planteaba mi padre supe que era momento de encontrarte, no esperaba que siguieras en Forks, por lo que pedí a Alice que te "buscara", lo costó más de lo normal pero logró hacerlo, y el momento en que te vi en sus pensamientos fue como si mi vida hubiera acabado de nuevo, siempre te dije que no me importaría como te vieras con el paso del tiempo y sigue siendo así, pero al verte comprendí que eras una mujer y no podías estar con alguien quien aparentaba ser un adolescente._**

 ** _Ahí fue donde surgieron nuestras alteraciones, con el conocimiento médico de Carlisle y los descubrimientos del padre de Sarah lo logramos, pero volvió a pasar el tiempo, Carlisle había previsto eso y mi transformación fue visualizada en cómo te verías en dos o tres años más (por cierto, no has cambiado mucho físicamente, tal vez algún día me lo quieras explicar._**

 ** _Y con esto llegamos al presente, no te voy a mentir, cuando supe que tenías un hijo algo dentro de mí se marchito, pero luego lo comprendí, habías seguido viviendo, habías rehecho tu vida y tenías todo el derecho de hacerlo. Envidio a Jacob porque pudo darte cosas que yo nunca te podré dar, pero también le tengo una gran estima, porque te protegió cuando yo no lo hice, fue un hombre valiente que lucho por ti y logró ganarse tu amor, fue un hombre que te dio el mayor regalo que yo no te podré dar, te hizo mamá. El solo imaginarte embarazada hace un nudo en mi pecho, porque sé que esa fue la seña visible del amor que se tienen, pero no pienses que por eso desprecio a Kaden, porque en él solo veo amor, tu amor hacia él, el amor de una madre que daría la vida por su hijo, pero ante todo veo una extensión de ti y como tal lo amo, Kaden es un niño feliz, hermoso y especial, y esta cualidad es lo que más temo porque yo nunca lo veré como algo más de lo que es, el hijo de la mujer que amo, el niño que amo como si fuera mi hijo, pero temo que él no me vea así, que me vea como el enemigo que su tribu cree que soy y eso me desgarraría porque sé que esto solo logrará alejarnos más._**

 ** _Sé que no soy digno de pedirte que seamos amigos, mucho menos tener la mínima esperanza de volver a ganarme tu amor, pero humildemente te pido tu perdón, ya me es difícil existir sin tu amor, por favor por lo menos aligera mi pena dándome tu perdón, te prometo que viviré bajo la sombra, no te incomodaré, por poco y no te darás cuenta que existo, solo permíteme saber que no me guardas rencor._**

 ** _Por mi parte yo te prometo que te amaré hasta que dejé de existir, que mi existencia se basará únicamente en generarte esa felicidad que alguna vez me prometí darte y nunca lo logré y si algún día te sientes compasiva y me regalas una sonrisa será el mejor tesoro que podré poseer._**

 ** _Me quiero despedir diciéndote la mayor verdad que tengo, te amo, con un poder que me es difícil describir, con una intensidad que no podría comprarla con ninguna fuerza del mundo, mi amor es tan grande que no comprendo cómo cabe en mi pecho, pero no hay nada que me haga más feliz que saber que me encuentro lleno de este sentimiento por ti._**

 ** _Mi existencia no hubiera tenido sentido si no te hubiera conocido, ahora lo sé, sé porque ese ser supremo permitió que me salvase de aquella terrible fiebre, me dio esta oportunidad para poder experimentar lo hermoso que es amarte, te amo Bella._**

 ** _Tu Edward_**

Una lágrima cae sobre la carta haciéndome notar que estoy llorando, rápidamente la abanico para que el líquido no destroce ni una sola palabra y luego la presiono contra mi pecho como el mayor de los tesoros que poseo. Todavía no comprendo si lloro por lo que dice la carta, por los sentimientos que veo reflejados en ella o por lo que está generando en mí.

Solo sé que cada lágrima que va cayendo por mi cara es una piedra que se quita del muro construido alrededor de mi corazón, cada piedra que cae deja salir los hilos de sentimientos que he tratado de ocultar durante todo este tiempo, cada hilo liberado trae la certeza e ilusión del amor, y es que entre más lágrimas se desbordan de mis ojos, mayor es la grieta en mi armadura, fisura que permite traslucir lo escondido ahí, abertura que ya no me permite negarlo, después de tanto sufrimiento, tanta indecisión, tantos años transcurridos sigo amando a Edward Cullen, y no es el amor de lo adolescente que se deslumbro con su belleza y se sumergió en su mundo de fantasía, no, así como la vida me ayudó a madurar más allá de lo que mi edad requiere, así también mi amor mutó, se convirtió más maduro, pero también más racional, ahora mis ojos ven con una verdad que no veían antes, ahora sé que su mundo no es una fantasía, es una realidad donde muchos sufren, salen heridos y ante todo es un mundo al que no pertenezco, ya que yo poseo mi propio mundo, un mundo al cual entré y nunca podré salir de ahí.

Ante esta realidad mi mente me gritaba que todo sigue igual, él ha cambiado, yo he cambiado y son las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones, ya no podemos estar juntos, pero mi corazón me implora que corra, que vaya a buscarlo, que le diga que lo perdono, que nos demos otra oportunidad, que no importa el pasado, que podemos volver a estar juntos, que lo sigo amando, pero en este momento no puedo hacer frente a ninguna de las dos opciones, no puedo imaginar mi vida de nuevo sin Edward, como tampoco puedo imaginar mi vida junto a él, no se puede, un felices para siempre ya no es una opción para nosotros. Con esta seguridad las lágrimas volvieron a fluir libremente sobre mi rostro, dejándome arrastrar a la cama y después de desahogar gran parte de mis sentimientos, caer rendida en un sueño intranquilo.

Al despertar la mañana siguiente sabía que algo había cambiado, y no era únicamente dentro de mí, el ambiente estaba diferente, primero sabía que Edward había estado en mi habitación, su olor era más fuerte ahora para ser solo el que desprendía la carta, además esta sensación en mi piel, sé que él me tocó, mi cuerpo no reacciona de esta manera a no ser por su tacto, antes pensaba que era por el roce frío, después comprobé que no, que era mi reacción a él, pero ¿qué buscaba? ¿vendría por alguna respuesta? ¿tengo una respuesta para darle? Todavía no lo sé, pesé a que aun en sueños he hondado en el tema, no sé qué voy a hacer o que decir, mi mente y mi corazón siguen luchando entre sí, ninguno quiere perder esta lucha y yo no sé cuál quiero que gana.

Todo está mal, mi vida está tomando un giro que no creo poder volver a realizar, ahora no soy solo yo, Kaden está conmigo y es mi prioridad, no importa cuál sea el ganador en mi interior porque primero estará mi hijo, un hijo que debo ir a recoger, por lo que me acerco a tomar mi móvil para consultar a Carla si ya está despierto cuando algo llama mi atención. Mi móvil se encuentra sobre la mesa en el que lo deje ayer, pero bajo este hay una nota y sin necesidad de tomarla ya se quien la dejo ahí, sin dudarlo un segundo la tome entre mis manos y la desdoble.

 ** _Buenos días hermosa_**

 ** _Sé que seguramente te moleste ver esta nota luego de dejarte la carta ayer, sé que no ha estado bien entrar en tu casa a escondidas, tal parece que el tiempo no cambia los viejos hábitos, pero al igual que antes, todavía es fascinante verte dormir y si te estas preguntado, sí todavía hablas en sueños, es por eso el de esta nota._**

 ** _Anoche en sueños volviste a llamarme, no sé porque mi nombre salió de tus dulces labios, pero el escucharlo fue revivir un sentimiento que creí perdido, una euforia llenó mi ser, haciendo que una enorme sonrisa se depositara en mi rosto._**

 ** _Pero no solo mi nombre mencionaste, también tus sueños estaban rodeados de frases que me intrigaron y preocuparon de igual manera, quisiera poder tener la oportunidad de que habláramos tranquilamente, solo tú y yo, pienso que hay muchas cosas que no he logrado expresar bien en mi carta y otras que tal vez quieras preguntarme o contarme._**

 ** _Todo es tu decisión Bella, aquel día mi mayor error fue decidir por ti y es algo que he pagado muy caro, por eso a partir de ahora tu tendrás la palabra en todo, empezando en decidir si quieres verme de nuevo o no, son muchos los temas que me gustaría aclararte por eso te pido que me dejes hacerlo, te estaré esperando junto al riachuelo sobre la 120; si el crepúsculo llegara antes que tú, entendería que has decidido y no quieres aclarar nada y mucho menos verme._**

 ** _Te estaré esperando,_**

 ** _Edward_**

 ** _._**

De nuevo sus letras dejan mi cuerpo vibrando, leo por segunda y tercera vez la nota, corro al cuarto releo la carta y vuelvo a la nota, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero mi corazón memoriza cada letra escrita con su hermosa caligrafía, momentos en que mi mente va procesando palabra por palabra, hasta llegar a su decisión. Sin más ambos escritos caen de mis manos quedando distribuidos sobre la alfombra de mi recámara mientras yo tomo el móvil y hago lo que debí haber hecho desde que mis ojos vieron un nuevo amanecer, llamé a Carla.

 ** _POV EDWARD_**

 _Siempre serás mi sol_

 _Todo ha cambiado_

 _Yo he cambiado_

 _No existen un final feliz_

 _Te amo_

Estas frases se repiten una y otra vez en mi mente con cada segundo que va pasando, sabía que Bella no vendría apenas leyera mi nota, tampoco sabía en el momento exacto que la leería ya que no he querido hablar con Alice, ella debe de haber visto algo porque desde media mañana ha estado llamando, no dejó de hacerlo hasta que le mensajee que no quería saber nada y apague mi móvil, pero la espera cada vez es más dura.

Sé que sería más fácil permitir que Alice me dijera que había decidido, si iba a venir o no, pero, aunque cada segundo de espera que pasa mina mi confianza y destroza mis esperanzas, es lo menos que puedo hacer, esperar los ocho mil quinientos sesenta segundos que faltan para que el crepúsculo llegue a mí.

Siete mil doscientos uno…

Tres mil cincuenta…

Novecientos veinte…

Cuatrocientos diez…

Ciento cinco…

Sesenta y uno…

Veinte segundos, los últimos veinte segundos del día, los veinte segundos que me separan del crepúsculo, los veinte segundos que se van con mi esperanza.

Cero segundos…

* * *

 ** _Hola hermosas!_**

 ** _De nuevo yo por aquí, espero y les guste el cap y no quieran matarme. Esta historia tiene muchos matices que rodean a la pareja y por eso no todo puede ser como uno quisiera._**

 ** _Como siempre espero sus comentarios, dudas o criticas, todo siempre es muy bien recibido_**

 ** _Un beso_**

 ** _Las quiero_**

 ** _Yas_**


	15. Capítulo 14

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

 **Capítulo 14**

 _Veinte segundos, los últimos veinte segundos del día, los veinte segundos que me separan del crepúsculo, los veinte segundos que se van con mi esperanza._

 _Cero segundos…_

El tiempo acabó, mi esperanza se fue, mi corazón murió, Bella no llegó, no se presentó a la cita que le pedí, no me dio una oportunidad de explicarme, de suplicarle su perdón, de implorar por una sonrisa en sus labios para mí, de sentir el suave latido de su corazón junto a mi piel de nuevo.

Todo acabó, siempre supe que no la merezco, pero la esperanza me dejó confiar en que su grandioso corazón pudiera perdonarme, ¡no! perdonarme sé que lo hizo porque el alma de Bella es noble y no guarda rencor, pero su perdón no fue suficiente para darme una oportunidad, en el fondo no la culpo, fueron muchos años y muchos cambios los que vivió, pero mi egoísta corazón quería volver a poseer aunque fuera una migaja del amor que alguna vez me tuvo, nada de eso existe, ama a Jacob y ya yo no soy parte de su vida.

Ahora viene el paso más difícil, sí, pensé que lo tendría que hacer, pero la idea no se afianzaba en mi cabeza debido a la esperanza, de nuevo la esperanza que me cegó, pero ya la venda cayó de mis ojos y veo claro mi camino a tomar, Sarah y Kaden no pueden separarse, es imposible para ellos, por lo que el que debe alejarse soy yo, Bella no tiene que soportar mi presencia, no puedo imponerme a estar en su vida si ya ella no me quiere, aunque podría vivir en las sombras solo por verla sonreír una vez más, sé que no es lo correcto, Bella necesita libertad y comodidad, algo que no va a sentir mientras yo me encuentro con los Cullen.

¡Que irónico que es el destino!, todo el sufrimiento, el distanciamiento y soledad al que nos impuse fue por alejarla de ser una Cullen y ahora ella y su hijo pertenecían a los Cullen y no por mí, ahora soy yo el que no pertenece aquí, el que debe aprender a vivir con la soledad, pero como si se tratará de mi último soplo de aire me voy a ceder unos momentos más de ilusión, imaginaré que hubiera pasado si Bella se hubiera presentado en nuestra cita, si en este momento la tuviera en mis brazos mientras el latir de su corazón retumba contra mi piel, ¿qué hubiera pasado si me confesara que ama a Jacob pero que puede amarme a mí también?, sería el ser más feliz sobre la tierra, podría soñar con una vida juntos, con preparar a Kaden para la transformación de su madre, porque ya no nos negaría esa posibilidad, la posibilidad de un para siempre, no, si tuviera una oportunidad de mantener a Bella conmigo la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Mi imaginación siguió volando en cómo sería mi Bella vampiresa, el no tener que medir mi fuera a la hora de tomarla entre mis brazos, el no temer a la hora de besarla, en la posibilidad de llegar amarla físicamente como lo hace mi corazón, esta idea hizo volar miles de escenarios por mi mente llevándome a sitios que nunca llegué a pensar posibles.

No sé cuánto tiempo vagué con mi imaginación, en un mundo futuro perfecto, junto a la mujer que amo y a la familia a la que pertenezco, un futuro el cual no se podrá hacer realidad, teniendo esta certeza después de dejarme llevar por las maravillosos cuadros utópicos que mi imaginación creo, me permití abrir los ojos de nuevo y notar la negrura de la noche, a mi vista no le afectaba la escases de luz pero si llamó mi atención ver que había pasado tanto tiempo, lentamente me incorporé de donde me encontraba acostado en el césped, no porque mi cuerpo se encontrara entumecido, sino porque sabía que este era el inicio de mi partida, desde el momento en que saliera de este claro donde quedan mis esperanzas, partiré para darle lo que ella necesita, una vida sin mí.

Un paso, despacio, medido, luego otro, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a mis mandatos, pero mi mente se negaba a acercarse más a la carretera, en menos de tres segundos podría estar camino hacia mi familia a mí despedida, pero no podía, no me permitía dejar este claro, las esperanzas, la ilusión, la luz.

Dos pasos más, eso era lo que me separaba del asfalto, dos pasos más para empezar en mi eterna noche, como si de cámara lenta se tratara vi mi pie levantarse perezosamente, milímetro a milímetro separarse del césped, hacer el pequeño adelanto y bajar lentamente para encontrarse con el trozo de hileras verdes que lo esperaban, apunto de hacer el último contacto con el lugar donde creí saldría teniendo un nuevo comienzo fue cuando lo escuche; sobre el ruido de los carros que circulaban en la carretera, sin importar los canticos que emanaban de los arboles con sus habitantes nocturnos, lo escuché, el sonido que reconocería a miles de kilómetros, la mejor sinfonía del mundo, el corazón de Bella.

¡No podía ser cierto! Seguramente seguía divagando en mi imaginación, horas han pasado desde el momento límite, Bella no podría estar viniendo pero la visión ante mis ojos negaba mis pensamientos, más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado Bella se dirigía hacia mi dirección, pese a la distancia podía distinguir los sentimientos en sus ojos, había miedo, incertidumbre, alivio y en el fondo esperanza, la esperanza que pensé había dejado diez metros atrás, la esperanza que volvía a mí en el instante que puede ver esa hermosa mirada marrón.

—¡Hola! —saludo titubeante mientras se acercaba, mi mente detallaba cada paso que daba para acercarse, pero mi cuerpo no cooperaba, no podía mover ni uno solo de mis músculos—, ¿estás bien? ¿todavía podemos hablar?

¿Hablar? ¡Quiere hablar y yo sigo como estatua aquí viéndola sin hacer ni decir nada!

—Eeeee, sí Bella, mmmm ¡Hola!, espera voy a traer una manta para que estés cómoda —murmuré mientras me acercaba a mi coche, era una de las razones por las que lo había traído, la bendita esperanza que me hizo guardar cosas que ella podría necesitar si nuestra conversación se extendía.

Más rápido de lo que cualquier vampiro pudiera corrí a mi auto saque la manta, una lámpara y un abrigo por si hacía frío, lo coloqué todo en el centro del claro y volví al lado de la mujer de mis sueños.

—¡Wow! Eso fue rápido.

—Disculpa si te asusté, no lo pensé, solo quería que estuvieras cómoda, yo…

—Edward —detuvo mi retahíla mientras mi mente degustaba lo dulce que sonaba mi nombre en sus labios—, está bien, no hay problema, no es la primera vez que veo a un vampiro moverse a esa velocidad.

—Comprendo, discúlpame, ¿te ayudo a sentarte? —pregunté mientras con mi mano le indicaba el centro de la manta a la cual nos habíamos acercado.

—Puedo hacerlo sola, gracias.

—Viniste —dije sin poder retener la palabra detrás de mis labios o descifrar el tono en que salió.

—Vine, costó, pero logré llegar, aunque creo que un poco más que retrasada, discúlpame por eso.

—Bella hubiera esperado lo necesario para poder verte.

—Pero no sabías que venía, podrías haberte ido —en eso tenía razón, sino me hubiera perdido en mis sueños de un futuro no me hubiera encontrado.

—Y aun así viniste —susurré sintiendo donde la esperanza crecía cada vez más.

—No fue mi primera opción llegar acá —estas simples palabras aplastaron la esperanza que había vuelto a mí.

—¿Entonces por qué estas acá?

—Te fui a buscar a tu casa —y de nuevo la esperanza arriba, esto es una montaña rusa—, pero me dijeron que no estabas ahí.

—¿Por qué fuiste a mi casa y no aquí? ¿No leíste mi segunda nota? Por cierto, discúlpame por invadir tu habitación de nuevo.

—Antes de encontrar la nota ya sabía que habías estado en mi habitación, no me molestó si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—¿Cómo lo sabias? —indague mientras mi mente volaba entre las opciones, haber dejado algo mío, mover algún objeto, despertarla con mi beso de despedida, no sabía que me había delatado.

—Luego te lo explico, creo que es mejor contestar las otras preguntas primero.

—Adelante

—Sí, encontré tu segunda nota y fui a tu casa porque al haber terminado el tiempo que me diste pensé que ya no estarías aquí.

—No entiendo, ¿Por qué si ibas a hablar conmigo esperaste hasta después de que terminará el tiempo?

—No fue con intensión créemelo, leí la carta en la mañana apenas me levanté, no te voy a negar me costó mucho tomar mi decisión, pero cuando la tomé tuve que organizar unos detalles antes de poder verte.

Mi mente analizaba cada palabra que me decía, pero mi mayor concentración estaba en una sola frase tomó una decisión, una decisión que iba a transformar mi vida y solo había dos caminos posibles o la eterna felicidad o la mayor de las amarguras.

—¿Qué detalles? —cuestioné, aunque deseaba saber cuál decisión había tomado.

—Edward sabes que ahora no soy solo yo…

—Lo sé, Kaden es un gran niño —fue mi turno de interrumpirla.

—No es solo mi hijo Edward, mi familia es muy importante y tenía que hablarlo con ellos.

—¿Cuando hablas de tu familia te refieres a Charlie o a la tribu?

—Me refiero a todos Edward, todos son mi familia y son parte de esto.

—Entiendo, ¿pudiste organizar los detalles?

—Algunos sí, otros tomaran tiempo y aceptación, especialmente para Charlie.

—Me debe odiar.

—No te voy a mentir negándolo.

—Agradezco seas sincera conmigo.

—La sinceridad es un punto muy importante, más aun entre nosotros —nosotros, que bien suena eso, la montaña rusa sigue subiendo.

—Te prometo que siempre seré sincero, nunca más quiero que una mentira se interponga entre nosotros.

—Esto es algo de dos vías Edward, los dos debemos ser sinceros, hay muchas cosas que debes de saber sobre mi vida.

—Tu vida siempre ha sido mi tema favorito Bella, lo que quieras decirme es una alegría para mí escucharlo.

—Soy una quileute.

—Lo sé, otro día nos lo explicaste, lo entiendo, te sientes parte de la tribu por el linaje de tu hijo.

—No Edward, no es solo eso, déjame contarte una leyenda para que vayas entendiendo mejor lo que te digo.

—Te escucho.

—Los quileute transmiten sus leyendas de generación a generación, pero no es solo como tradición, es su forma de mantener en la tribu el conocimiento de sus antepasados, y una manera de educar para futuros eventos.

—¿Predicen el futuro? Efrain nunca pensó nada sobre eso.

—No exactamente, las leyendas cuentan eventos pasados que se pueden repetir, como por ejemplo la leyenda que me contó Jake sobre los fríos.

—Sí, la recuerdo.

—Así fue como aprendí la enemistad que hay entre ustedes, aun sin saber la verdadera que es esta leyenda, de igual manera con el paso del tiempo otras leyendas me han educado.

—¿Cómo la que nos comentaste del gran jefe, que se cumplió en Kaden?

—Esa fue la primer leyenda después de la de los fríos, que me demostró que no estaban ahí por casualidad y con ella vino una que está muy ligada a esta. Cuando les conté sobre el gran jefe Onuck les dije que su impronta fue una mujer sin magia.

—Sí, una humana.

—Una humana normal como yo, o como tu antes de transformarte, ella era una mujer que no pertenecía a ninguna tribu.

—Como tú.

—Exacto, igual que yo, ahí inician las coincidencias, te pido por favor me dejes contar la historia sin interrupciones —pidió a lo que solo asentí.

 _Pesé a que la tribu nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la unión de Onuck con Ana, ellos eran muy felices, el gran jefe volvía a estar lleno de energía y fortaleza, cuando el tiempo pasó y el gran jefe anunció que nacería su hijo muchas teorías fueron susurradas entre los quileutes, se aseguraba que la madre moriría porque no poseía la capacidad de la magia, que no soportaría la magia del gran jefe, también se dijo que el niño nacería sin magia al igual que su madre o que ese niño no nacería trayendo la devastación del gran jefe._

 _Ninguna de las teorías fue acertada, el embarazo de Ana transcurrió con normalidad las primeras lunas, hasta que un día Ana empezó a padecer de altas temperaturas, la sanadora de la tribu la cuidó durante mucho tiempo, pero su temperatura no bajaba, desesperados por perder al próximo gran jefe, la sanadora Eyan, decidió sangrar a Ana para purificar su cuerpo, cuerpo que estaba rechazando la magia que habitaba en él. Hicieron cortes por sus piernas y brazos, pidiéndole al dios Q'wati que no permitiera la muerte de la madre. Q´wati oyó sus oraciones porque la madre no murió, sus cortes se cerraron en breve tiempo no permitiendo sangrar mucho su cuerpo, Eyan dijo a la tribu que Q´wati había dado su bendición a ese niño, aún así la tribu no lo aceptaba del todo._

 _Las lunas seguían pasando y el niño en el vientre de Ana seguía creciendo, la madre seguía con la temperatura alta, pero no tuvo más enfermedad hasta el día que nació el niño, Acath nació sano y fuerte, su madre siguió con temperatura después de que el saliera de ella._

—¿Por eso tienes la temperatura más alta?

—¿Lo notaste? —preguntó, a lo que contesté elevando una ceja—, obvio lo notaste.

—¿Qué otros cambios has tenido?

—Déjame terminar la historia.

—Por supuesto continua

— _Acath crecía sano y fuerte aunque a un ritmo un poco más acelerado en comparación con los otros niños, lo contrario ocurría con su madre, las personas de la tribu empezaron a creer que la bendición de Q´wati había traído la magia a su cuerpo, pero no fue hasta que cuando Acath tuvo su primera transformación que lo creyeron del todo, se encontraban en el bosque cuando un puma los atacó, Ana se interpuse entre su hijo y el animal, el puma le desgarró parte de su muslo con sus uñas, Acath se transformó y defendió a su madre, pero cuando la sanadora pudo verla minutos después se creyó no sobreviviría pues había perdido mucha sangre, mientras le avisaban al gran jefe que se encontraba de caza, la llevaron a su hogar para que muriera en su lecho matrimonial._

 _Al llegar Onuck a su lado la encontró sentada consolando a su hijo quien lloraba desgarrado por el dolor de no defender bien a su madre, el gran jefe le pidió que saliera dado que él quería sus últimos momentos con la mujer que amaba, pero cuando su hijo se retiró Ana se puso de pie y le explicó a su compañero que nada pasaba, este no le creyó le exigió reposo y mando llamar a la sanadora. Cuando Eyan cambio su vendaje quedo asombrada, ya que encontró en Ana lo mismo que en sus guerreros, la herida no estaba curada, pero si ya se encontraba mucho mejor que horas antes cuando fue ataca. A partir de este momento la tribu comprendió que Acath sería el próximo gran jefe porque provenía también de la mujer a quien Q´wati había dado la magia._

 _Según cuenta la leyenda, no solo el poder de sanación tenía Ana, si no el de no envejecer como los guerreros, los ancianos no pudieron descifrar porque Ana envejecía cada cierto tiempo por lo que solo pudieron pensar que era dado a las transformaciones del gran jefe, pero cuando el gran jefe murió por un ataque de los frio ella siguió sin envejecer hasta que ya su cuerpo no soportó la tristeza y partió junto a Onuck._

Sabía que Bella había dejado de contar la historia, sabía que para mi mente vampírica asimilar la información no tardaba más de unos segundos, pero seguía sin reaccionar, mi mente me daba mil informaciones sin poder comprender del todo que pasaba, solo me podía concentrar en si ¿Bella tenía magia? ¿Envejecía lentamente? ¿Sanaba rápido?

—Edward me estas asustando —su comentario me saco de mi meditación.

—Disculpa Bella, solo estoy tratando de procesar lo que me dijiste, ¿ya ahora si puedo hacer preguntas?

—Esperaba las hicieras hace cinco minutos.

—¿Cuánto mantienes tu temperatura?

—Un promedio de treinta y ocho grados.

—¿Te afecta el frio? —no era mi pregunta más inteligente, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—Te refieres al clima o a tu temperatura —atrapado.

—Ambas.

—Al tener una temperatura corporal más alta a los licántropos no les afecta el clima, se puede decir que a mí me afecta un poco más, pero no es necesario que utilice abrigos en invierno.

—¿En que más te pareces a Ana?

—En que soy mujer —dijo en tono burlón el cual agradecí porque me hacía sentir como en el pasado.

—Obviamente tengo muy claro que eres mujer —contesté siguiéndole el juego.

—Si te refieres a la magia, no me veras aparecer un ramo de flores o un conejo en un sombrero.

—¿Y lo demás?

—Notaste que he cambiado poco creo que eso contesta una duda —sí, Bella había cambiado, ya no era la joven que conocí, sus rasgos se mostraban más maduros, pero me parecía era algo más de actitud que de cambio físico—, y sobre la curación pues viste a Kaden, no en la misma velocidad pero te puedo asegurar que ya no sangro por un corte de papel —que utilizara ese ejemplo recordando aquella fatídica noche hizo mi estómago retorcer.

—¿Podrás perdonarme?

—Si no te hubiera perdonado no estaría aquí.

—Sé que actué mal, pero pienso corregirlo, como te expliqué en la carta ahora las cosas van a ser distintas, sé que por Kaden no puede ser de inmediato, pero cuando él esté listo podremos hacer la transformación.

—No Edward, no puedes transformarme —y de nuevo la montaña rusa, la esperanza al suelo, ella no estaba pensando en una eternidad a mi lado, que tonto fui al pensar que así sería.

—Disculpa mal entendí nuestra reunión, yo sabía que me perdonarías, tienes un corazón muy noble.

—¿Qué entendiste mal Edward? —preguntó haciendo más incómoda la situación.

—Prefiero no profundizar, lo importante es que querías que habláramos.

—Dímelo por favor —pidió mientras escuchaba su corazón acelerarse.

—Erróneamente pensé que habría alguna posibilidad de que pudiera conquistar de nuevo tu corazón—confesé no pudiendo negarme a su suplica.

—Entonces si entendiste mal —y la montaña rusa llegó al subsuelo, adiós esperanza.

—De nuevo te pido disculpas por asumir algo que no es.

—Edward puede ser que cambiaras físicamente, que se hicieran inmunes al olor de la sangre, que tus pensamientos sean otros, pero hay algo que definitivamente no ha cambiado en ti, cuando vas a empezar a valorarte como debes —iba a cuestionar sus palabras, pero con una mirada me silenció—, ¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor de ti? ¿Dime que ganas con cambiar todo lo demás si no cambias tu autoestima?

—Solo soy consciente de mi valor Bella.

—No digas estupideces —sentenció enojada poniéndose de pie mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a mí—, ¿Sabes por qué te creí aquel día? ¿Por qué esperé a que la oscuridad me consumiera en aquel bosque? ¿Por qué pasé meses sin una reacción de mi alma?

—Porque fui un estúpido.

—Sí, fuiste un estúpido, pero yo fui más estúpida aún, porque no me valoraba, en mi mente no había cabida para la idea de que me querías por ser quien era, no comprendía como un ser tan excepcional como tu podría sentir algo por mí, no entendía que veías en mí y eso fue lo que me hizo más daño, pensar que era un ser insignificante y como ese ser insignificante solo esperé que me desecharas en cualquier momento y ese momento llegó ese desgraciado día.

—¡Bella! —susurré mientras sentía terribles cuchillas despedazar mi interior.

—No Edward, no quiero que te tortures por mis palabras, yo ya sufrí demasiado por eso, ya se le dio el sufrimiento suficiente a mi baja autoestima.

—Pero te dañé y es algo que nunca me podré perdonar.

—Sí me dañaste, pero porque YO lo permití, el poco valor que me daba permitió creer lo que me decías, el sentirme tan poca cosa no me ayudaba a salir adelante, el pensar que era insignificante me envió a un estado de zombi ya que no merecía vivir por nadie, sonreír para nadie.

—No hay nada más triste que este mundo sin tu sonrisa, lo sé, lo viví.

—En eso tienes razón, mi sonrisa vale mucho, como vale el brillo en mis ojos, el sonrojo de mis mejillas y hasta mi torpeza, todo tiene valor, un valor que yo no me daba, y aunque me costó muchas lágrimas comprenderlo ahora lo poseo.

—Y eso fue gracias a Jacob —aventuré sabiendo de su amor por él.

—Sí, gracias a Jake logré comprender esto y entender la gran mujer que soy.

—Siempre has sido una gran mujer, disculpa si no te lo hice ver cómo era debido.

—Tal vez si lo hiciste Edward, pero yo te veía como un ángel, como el ser mítico que eres pero perfeccionado para mí, podrías haberme bajado la luna para compararla conmigo y decir que yo era la ganadora y aun así no hubiera creído, vivía en una burbuja de sueño que explotó dejando salir mis inseguridades, pero permitiéndome ver el mundo real, un mundo que me tocó ir conociendo poco a poco de la mano de Jake, el me enseñó a ser arriesgada, a ver que había algo más fuera del mundo que habían construido Charlie y Rene para mí, me enseñó a luchar por lo que quería, pero ante todo me enseñó a valorarme.

—Comprendo por que lo amas tanto.

—Lo que tuvimos Jake y yo fue muy especial, él fue mi sol, la luz en mi oscuridad, mi faro cuando me creí perdida y siempre estará en mi corazón, pero te equivocas en eso, nunca me enamoré de él.

—Pero en sueños dijiste que lo amabas.

—¿Qué dije en sueños exactamente? ¿Me oíste decir te amo Jake?

—No, pero hablaste de tu sol, por Kaden sé que lo llamabas así a él y después dijiste te amo.

—No puedo saber exacto que soñé anoche Edward, muchas veces te dije que no sabía que hablaba, sí llame a Jake mi sol, pero nunca lo ame y él siempre lo supo.

—Pero tú eres su impronta, por eso Kaden es el próximo gran jefe.

—No sabemos si fui o no la impronta de Jake ya que nunca sentí más que amor fraternal por él —no pude pasar por alto que habla en plural, se estaba refiriendo a ella como parte de la tribu—, él siempre me confesó su amor y aunque nunca le pude corresponder por lo menos sé que lo hice feliz el tiempo que fue posible.

—Sé que te salvó de Victoria, algo que agradeceré eternamente, pero ¿hace cuánto pasó?

—Cerca de un año después de que te fuiste —no tardé en hacer cálculos mentales.

—¿Antes de nacer Kaden?

—Antes de saber siquiera que estaba embarazada —contestó con tristeza, no sabía que responder a esto así que permanecí callado hasta que estuviera lista a hablar de nuevo—, por eso llamo a Kaden mi segundo sol, porque cuando la luz de Jake se apagó quedé devastada de nuevo, Kaden me hizo seguir adelante desde el momento que me di cuenta de mi embarazo.

—Es un gran chico.

—Es el mejor hijo del mundo, por cierto, le caes bien.

—Algo me he enterado —dije tocando mi sien como tantas veces años atrás había hecho para explicarle algo.

—Sí, quedó muy contento cuando le comenté que venía a verte.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—Te lo dije Edward, Kaden es mi prioridad, obvio él sabía que venía para acá.

—Yo comprendo la importancia de tu hijo, pero no pensé que le dijeras que te ibas a ver conmigo.

—Edward todo va a cambiar a partir de ahora, además Kaden ya te conoce así que no hay porque no hablar las cosas como son.

—¿Qué va a cambiar? —cuestioné volviendo a subir la esperanza en la montaña rusa.

—¿Cómo que va a cambiar? ¿Es que no has entendido nada de lo que te he dicho?

—Sabes que puedo repetir toda la conversación si lo quisiera, pero creo que en este momento hay algo que se me escapa porque me has dicho que no puedo transformarte, eso implica que no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo.

—No Edward, de nuevo mal entiendes mis palabras, te amo, me gustaría pasar el tiempo que se pueda a tu lado, pero NO puedo transformarme, si me muerdes moriré —¡ME AMA! ¡BELLA ME AMA!

—Por si en mis cartas no quedó claro yo también te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, te prometo no, te juro que no hay problema, sabré controlarme no debes temer.

—Sigues sin entender, no puedes morderme, tu ponzoña no puede entrar a mi sistema, SOY UNA QUILEUTE.

A mi mente le tomó un nanosegundo comprender al fin sus palabras sanación rápida, temperatura alta, no envejece, quileute, licántropo. Bella en cierta forma es un licántropo y para los licántropos mi ponzoña es mortal.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 _ **Hola Chicas! Espero todavia ande alguna por aqui.**_

 _ **No voy a dar excusas porque no volvi a actualizar solo quiero decirles que lo siento muchisisimo y tratare que las actualizaciones quincenales sean fijas de aqui a que termine el fic.**_

 _ **Quiero de corazon agradecer a las chicas que de una u otra forma me han hecho llegar sus deseos por que siga con las historias asi que aqui estoy, espero y les haya gustado el cap.**_

 _ **Muchos Besos**_

 _ **Yas**_


	16. Capítulo 15

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

 **Capítulo 15**

 _A mi mente le tomó un nanosegundo comprender al fin sus palabras sanación rápida, temperatura alta, no envejece, quileute, licántropo. Bella en cierta forma es un licántropo y para los licántropos mi ponzoña es mortal…_

Sabía por como las facciones de Edward iban cambian el momento en que entendió mi nueva naturaleza y el como iba formando nuevos planes en cuestión de segundos.

—Ok no te puedo morder, pero podemos ver más opciones ¿Qué tan retardado es tu envejecimiento?

—No lo sé, en los últimos años he cambiado, pero nada muy drástico.

—Sí eso lo noté —dijo en tono pensativo—, ahora entiendo el porqué, ¿hay algún licántropo adulto?

—El mayor es Sam —contesté sin poder adivinar por donde iba su mente.

—¿Crees que pueda hablar con él?

—Me imagino que habrá que pedir permiso al consejo

—¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ¡el consejo! Mejor hablar con ellos, pueden tener historias que sean de ayuda, ¿podemos pedir una audiencia?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber Edward? Tal vez yo sepa las respuestas a tus dudas.

—Necesito saber cuánto vas a envejecer, que cuidados debemos tener, ¿los licántropos son alérgicos a algo? —murmuraba mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba de izquierda a derecha frente a mí.

—¿Alérgicos?

—Sí, los perros no toleran el chocolate y las uvas…

—¡EDWARD! —chille viendo donde estaba yendo sus pensamientos— ellos no son perros.

—No Bella, no quise decir que lo fueran, es solo que tengo tantas dudas que necesito despejar, no podemos correr riesgo con tus cuidados.

—Creo que lo he hecho muy bien en estos últimos años.

—Sí, lo sé, ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Te dijeron que pasos seguir?

—Primero siéntate que me estas mareando —pedí, lo que cumplió antes de que terminara de decirlo—, no hay pasos a seguir, es la primera vez que la leyenda se cumple así que no se sabe mucho.

—Pero debe haber más información, la leyenda nos dice muy poco Bella, estamos hablando de tu bienestar; yo no puedo quedarme esperando nada más que las cosas pasen.

—Todavía no te he contado toda la leyenda —mi declaración captó toda su atención—, ¿Qué te parece si te cuento lo que falta primero?

—Por supuesto— contestó mientras se colocaba frente a mi prestando su mayor atención.

 **—** Como te dije la leyenda dice que Q´wati había dado la magia a Ana, por eso el cambio de temperatura, la sanación y el retraso en el envejecimiento, pero habla un poco más al fondo que eso.

—¿Y puedes contármelo? — esta era la misma pregunta que yo había hecho a Billy antes de venir a verlo, que tanto podía contarle de la historia quileute, la respuesta me sorprendió "todo".

—Puedo decirte todo lo que quieras saber.

—Por el momento termina de contar la historia —quise corregirlo que no era una simple historia, pero no era momento.

—La leyenda cuenta que Ana vio crecer su hijo…

… _Con el paso del tiempo los quileutes empezaron a notar que Ana no envejecía y se dieron cuenta que era otro regalo del dios Q´wati, la hizo fuerte y duradera para ser la pareja ideal del gran jefe, cuando el gran jefe murió la tristeza embargo a Ana, la tribu creyó que la mujer del gran jefe moriría pronto pero no fue así, aunque el tiempo pasaba el envejecimiento de Ana ere muy poco y la felicidad de su hijo la hizo ser feliz nuevamente, vivió junto a la tribu años interminables hasta el instante en que su hijo Acath decidió que era momento de dar paso a un nuevo jefe, conforme Acath no permitió a su espíritu ser libre su madre se fue marchitando hasta el día que partió junto al gran jefe con una sonrisa en su rostro._

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vivió Ana después de la muerte del gran jefe?

—No se sabe, la leyenda no lo específica, solo dice que Acath era un hombre mayor cuando cedió el puesto al siguiente jefe.

—¿Qué quiere decir que no permitió ser libre a su espíritu?

—La leyenda de la transformación dice que cuando se convierten en lobos, su espíritu humano es libre, o sea no está retenido en un cuerpo mientras la transformación dure.

—Comprendo, eso quiere decir que Acath dejó de transformarse ¿pueden decidir no hacerlo más? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la edad?

—Sí, cuando Acath cedió el liderazgo de la manada disminuyó sus transformaciones y eso también contesta tu otra pregunta, sí lo pueden controlar.

—¿Pero como si son temperamentales y volubles?

—Así son los licántropos jóvenes, con el paso del tiempo logran controlarlo.

—Entonces las primeras conversiones de Kaden pueden ser peligrosas para Sarah.

—No sabemos cómo va a reaccionar Kaden, la leyenda nada más dice que Acath se convirtió siendo joven pero no habla si le costó volver a ser humano o si fue impulsivo.

—Bueno Rose y Emmet no van a dejar que le pase nada a su hija.

—Eso estoy segura, pero yo tampoco voy a dejar que le hagan nada al mío —dije en un tono severo imaginando que pasaría si Kaden se transforma frente a los vampiros.

—Tranquila mi amor —contestó Edward rozando levemente mi mejilla, un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, no causado por el frío, si no por sentir su piel contra la mía, todavía se sentía fría pero no era ni cercano a aquel frío que me ponía a tiritar, era diferente, contrarrestaba mi calor dando una frescura manejable, sin pensarlo acomodé mi mejilla en su palma —, que bien se siente esto, tanto tiempo sin tocarte y tenerte así de nuevo sintiéndote, es el cielo —durante unos minutos nos quedamos así, sintiendo ese minúsculo contacto hasta que volvió a hablar —, sé que vas a proteger a tu hijo sobre todo y tienes que entender que yo también lo haré, no importa contra quien sea, pero también sé que mi familia jamás lo lastimaría, yo voy a explicarles todo, claro si tú me lo permites.

—Tengo que consultarlo a la tribu, por ahora solo tengo permiso para que lo sepas tú.

—¿Lo consultas todo con la tribu?

—Con toda la tribu no, lo hago con el consejo, ellos son los que deciden que es lo mejor para los quileutes.

—¿El consejo sabe que estas aquí, conmigo?

—Sí, es algo que debes entender Edward, antes mi vida era dirigida por mi querer, ahora todo mi mundo gira alrededor de la seguridad de mi hijo, Kaden es una persona especial y no solo por ser licántropo, aún dentro de la tribu junto a los otros licántropos él es distinto, debo pensar y sopesar muy bien mis decisiones para que no le afecten a él, eso es parte por lo que tarde en venir a verte, necesitaba conversar con ellos sobre esta decisión.

Tal vez es difícil de entender, pero el consejo tiene mi mismo pensar, siempre se ha vigilado la seguridad del próximo alfa, asegurar el linaje, pero con Kaden tenemos mayor cuidado no solo por ser la confirmación de la leyenda, sino que con él la tribu vuelve a tener la magia presente en su vida, es la señal física de la esperanza. La presencia de los vampiros ha traído más transformaciones presenciando la magia en el linaje, pero también ha traído la desesperanza con la muerte de Jake, la llegada del gran alfa ha dado ese matiz único que da la magia, tu eres un ser sobrenatural y puede ser que entiendas mejor lo que significa esto para ellos.

—Comprendo la implicación de la vida de Kaden para la tribu, mi duda es ¿qué rol tienes tú en la tribu?

—Soy la mamá del nuevo gran alfa.

—Sí, pero ¿qué posición tienes tú en el consejo?

—¿Por qué piensas que tengo una posición en el consejo?

—Eres la madre del gran alfa, tienes contacto con el consejo y estas aquí conmigo, lo que espero sea que vas a darme una oportunidad a nuestra relación y no creo que todo esto sea posible si no tienes una posición importante en la tribu, pienso que es poco posible que a una persona normal de la tribu le den tantas libertades.

—Había olvidado tu rápido raciocinio, sí tienes razón, soy parte del consejo, aunque yo no me considero parte importante, en sí solo participo en las decisiones que tienen que ver con Kaden, para los demás temas no soy apta.

—¿Por qué piensas que no eres apta? Siempre has tenido muy buen criterio.

—Hay temas en los que prefiero mejor no involucrarme.

—Entiendo, ¿cada cuando se reúne el consejo? ¿o como mantienen contacto?

—Usualmente se hace una reunión mensual a no ser que haya un asunto urgente.

—¿Nuestra reunión es un asunto urgente?

—No precisamente, no hable con todo el consejo hoy.

—¿Viajas a Forks cada mes?

—No, es un viaje cansado para Kaden.

—Hoy lo hiciste.

—Sí, pero mi hijo ha pasado todo el día con Carla, las visitas de Kaden a la tribu suelen ser tensas así que las evito al máximo.

—Es por esto que te viniste a vivir a Seattle, para alejar a Kaden de la tensión de la tribu — y llegamos a la pregunta que no quería contestar, pero debo de ser sincera.

—Es una parte de la razón.

—Y la otra parte.

—No podía seguir en Forks era muy doloroso.

—Por la muerte de Jacob.

—Obviamente me dolió mucho, fue un sacrifico por mí, pero no fue por eso, era doloroso porque tu recuerdo era muy fuerte.

—¿Te trasladaste por mí?

—Después de nacer Kaden decidí que no podía seguir en Forks, fue difícil separarme de mi papá, pero con el tiempo fue la mejor decisión.

—¿Cómo ha tomado Charlie todo esto?

—No conoce la totalidad de la historia, sabe que el pensamiento de Kaden es mayor a su edad, pero no conoce su parte licantropa, con respecto a mis cambios Billy le dijo que es parte de los genes quileutes.

—¿Hablaste con tu papá hoy?

—No lo vi necesario —en el instante que contesté noté que el brillo en los ojos de Edward disminuyo —, sabes que nunca fui de comentar mis asuntos personales con mi padre.

—Como lo comentaste con el consejo, asumí lo comentarías con Charlie.

—Antes de informar a mi papá de mi decisión quería ver como resultaba nuestra conversación, sé que para Charlie no va a ser fácil vernos juntos de nuevo —con esta declaración el brillo en sus ojos resplandeció de nuevo—, pero sé que en su momento lo entenderá.

—¿Y si no me acepta de vuelta? ¿Sería un problema para ti?

—Al principio no estará contento con mi decisión, pero la aceptará, a veces pienso que en el fondo esperaba que esto sucediera.

—¿Me quieres decir que piensas que Charlie sabía que iba a volver?

—Tal vez no escogí bien mis palabras, lo que quería decir no es que mi papá sabía que ibas a volver si no que él sabía que, si volvía a tener una pareja serias tú, creo que en secreto pedía por tu regreso.

—Sinceramente me cuesta creer tu teoría, no creo que tu padre me quiera de vuelta luego de cómo me fui, más sabiendo como estuviste después de mi ausencia.

—Sé que durante mucho tiempo no fuiste su persona favorita, puede que aún no lo seas, pero él sabe que, aunque el tiempo paso mis sentimientos estuvieron siempre ahí.

—¿Pero y Jacob? A él lo amaste también, tienes un hijo de él.

—Sí a Jake lo amé, pero no puedo comparar lo que siento por él con lo que tu me haces sentir, se puede decir que fue algo fraternal.

—Bella hiciste el amor con él, eso no es fraternal.

—Ahí te equivocas, puede que para Jacob si fuera hacer el amor, pero para mí fue solo un momento en el que quise no sentirme tan vacía, sola, sé que no fue mi mejor decisión, pero me ha dejado mi mayor regalo.

—Disculpa por preguntar esto, pero ¿solo tuvieron intimidad una vez?

—Así es, por lo visto la magia quileute no desaprovecho la oportunidad, ese mismo día Jake murió —susurré mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla.

—Aunque no llegué a conocerlo bien me duele su muerte, debió ser una gran persona para poder sacarte del hueco donde yo te dejé.

—Era un rayo de sol en medio de la oscuridad —dije mientras sonreía a su recuerdo— por eso llamo mi segundo rayo de sol a Kaden, es muy parecido a su padre.

—Es un gran niño, me llamó mucho la atención poder leer su mente dado que contigo todavía no lo logro.

—¿Puedes leerlo?

—Sí, tiene un alma muy noble, cuando está cerca de Sarah puedo comprender el punto de la imprimación, todo ensombrece a su alrededor, solo ella importa.

—¿Es feliz? Siempre he tenido esa duda con todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

—Siempre que he visto su mente es un niño feliz, aunque no puedo ver mucho más allá de lo que está pensando en el momento lo sabes, pero si que Jasper siempre está feliz a su alrededor.

—Eso es lo único que quiero, su felicidad.

—Lo sé y él quiere lo mismo para ti.

—¿Que viste?

—Algo relacionado a una foto mía, del día de aquella desastrosa fiesta. —solo el recuerdo de que Kaden conocía esa foto me hizo colorear mis mejillas, eso quería decir que Edward sabía que la tenía conmigo —, que hermosos son tus sonrojos, cuanto los extrañe.

—¿Viste algo más?

—Como bien dices Kaden es un niño muy inteligente y tiene un pensamiento más maduro de lo que esperaba, la primera vez que me vio en tu casa de inmediato me asocio con la foto, cada vez que nos vemos en su mente vagan planes para hacer encuentros, aunque nunca se ha decidido por uno.

—¡Mi pequeño gran hombre! —susurré imaginando las maquinaciones de mi hijo, la cantidad de veces que me rogaba ir con él a las visitas de Sarah, o que me pedía compartir con el tío de ella, estaba tratando de unirnos.

—¿Crees que esté de acuerdo con un nosotros? —preguntó Edward entrelazando nuestros dedos, siendo la primera señal de un futuro juntos.

—Es algo que averiguaras pronto—contesté mientras me ponía de pie aún tomados de la mano nos dirigimos al coche.

 ** _Narrador omnisciente_**

En la casa de Bella se podía sentir la energía vibrar en el aire, Kaden desde el momento que vio a su madre llegar acompañada por Edward a casa de Carla supo que algo había cambiado y no podía estar más que feliz por esto; Edward con mucho esfuerzo lograba reprimir la sonrisa que causaban los pensamientos del pequeño a su lado, no creía que en contraste de la muda mente de Bella la de Kaden era un libro abierto en colores vibrantes que lo llevaban a ver un futuro muy esperanzador, el que esperaba se hiciera posible. Por su lado Bella aunque segura de sus sentimientos se encontraba nerviosa del encuentro entre los dos hombres más importantes en su vida, su nerviosismo no dejo salir una sola palabra de su boca hasta el momento en que estuvieron los tres sentados en la sala, luego de que el niño se pusiera su pijama.

—¿Mamá? —cuestiono el niño esperando le explicaran esta reunión.

—Ve-veras mi amor, lo que pasa es que quiero contarte unas cosas que están pasando —dijo medio titubeante.

—Sabes quién soy Kaden, no soy del todo extraño para ti —intervino Edward viendo como sus palabras llevaban al niño al recuerdo de la foto que guardaba su madre.

—Eres el tío de Sarah —contestó el niño recordando a su bella amiga —, y ¿antes eras amigo de mi mamá?

—Así es —afirmo Edward sin saber dónde se dirigía el niño ya que seguía pensando en Sarah.

—Kaden, mi amor, sabes que quise mucho a tu papá.

—Sí, pero también quieres a Edward.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó su madre mientras Edward no podía evitar entristecer al ver los recuerdos del niño sobre Bella llorando viendo su foto.

—Mami, tienes una foto de Edward, cuando era niño como papá y siempre la mirabas como yo miro la de papi cuando lo extraño, tu me has dicho que los extrañamos porque los queremos.

—Tienes razón —decía la madre mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosa.

—Yo también he querido mucho a tu mamá siempre —aseguro Edward al niño, mientras tomaba la mano de su ser amado.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya ahora si van a ser novios?

—¡KADEN! —chilló Bella sin entender bien porqué.

—Ay mamá, yo te he dicho que quiero que tengas un novio como Carla para que seas feliz.

—Mi amor yo soy feliz a tu lado.

—Mami yo te amo, pero no es lo mismo.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso?

—Me lo dijo abuelito Charlie.

—¿Tu abuelo te hablo de los tipos de amor? —ante esta pregunta el niño se sonrojo un poco recordando las palabras de su abuelo, algo que hizo sonreír a Edward y a Bella darle una mirada de advertencia, esa que él conocía tan bien —, ¿Qué te dijo tu abuelo?

—Mamá es tema de hombres —dijo el niño indignado por su pregunta.

—¿Qué te parece si me lo cuentas a mi Kaden? —intervino Edward tratando de ayudar a Bella.

—Está bien, pero vamos a otro cuarto porque aquí mama va a oír.

—No Kaden, no vale la pena ir a otro cuarto, porque igual yo voy a contarle a tu mamá lo que me digas.

—¡ENTONCES SI SON NOVIOS! ¡SÍ LO SABIA! —gritaba el niño mientras brincaba de un lado al otro frente a los adultos.

—Mi amor tranquilízate por favor.

—Mami es que estoy tan feliz —repetía mientras tomaba la mano de Bella y Edward a la vez —, eres frío como Emmet —comentó notando la temperatura pero sin darle mayor importancia —, ahora Edward te hará feliz y ya podemos ir a pasear todos juntos.

—Kaden ser novios no es solo ir a pasear con los Cullen.

—Si lo sé Edward, hay besos wacala y tal vez te quedes a dormir con mamá, mi amigo me ha contado que eso pasa con su mamá, también me contó que van a comer, pero tu eres un Cullen, no comes como los demás asi que no vamos a ir a restaurantes.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto Kaden?

—Mami, Sarah es mi amiga —dijo brillando sus ojos—, debo enterarme todo lo de su familia.

—Pero no puedes decirle a nadie lo que sabes mi amor.

—Yo sé ma, ellos son especiales como yo, me lo dijo Esme, y yo sé guardar un secreto.

—Sí mi amor, sé que sabes guardar un secreto —comentó Bella mientras lo tomaba en brazos y besaba su cabello.

—¿Mami?

—Dime.

—¿Ahora debo llamar papá a Edward? —los adultos en la sala se tensaron ante la pregunta.

—Llámame como tú quieras Kaden.

—Es que mi amigo Derek primero llamaba Scott al novio de su mamá, pero ahora lo llama papá.

—¿Y tú que quieres?

—No eres mi papá, mi papá se llama Jacob Black y vive en el cielo, pero Derek dice que es genial tener dos papás. ¿Puedo tener dos papás uno en la tierra y otro en el cielo?

—Claro que si mi amor —respondió Bella dejando salir una lágrima.

—Bueno ahorita solo quiero tener uno solo, pero si luego quiero que seas mi segundo papá ¿puedo pedírtelo?

—Cuando lo quieras será un honor para mí —aseguro Edward sintiendo cada palabra.

—¡Genial! —chilló el niño para luego quedarse pensativo un momento —, dice Derek que los novios necesitan tiempo a solas, por eso me voy a mi cuarto, buenas noches Edward. No beses muy duro a mi mamá. —dijo para bajarse de los regazos de su mamá y salir corriendo a su recamara.

Edward no pudo más y rompió a reír a lo que Bella primero le dio mala cara pero luego se le unió.

—Ahora si cuéntame la parte que no me he enterado.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Qué le dijo mi padre?

—Creo que comprobamos tu teoría, Charlie le dijo que podía volver un hombre que conociste en el pasado y que querías mucho, que cuando eso pasara estarían juntos y él debía de ser un niño bueno, inmediatamente él lo asocio conmigo por la foto.

—Entonces ya sabemos que mi papá no será un problema.

—Tal pareciera que no.

—¿Qué más me perdí?

—La mente de Kaden es impresionante, hay mucha información así que no sé que quieres saber.

—¿Es real que está feliz con esto? ¿De verdad se lo está tomando tan bien?

—Sus emociones han sido cien por ciento sinceras, o por lo menos eso me muestran sus pensamientos.

—Bien —contestó Bella quitándose un peso de encima.

—¿Algo más que quieras saber?

—No creo que todo está bien, vamos a ir viendo cómo se van dando las cosas.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, ¿o hay algo que deba saber?

—No sé si debas saber, pero si me tiene a mí con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es?

—Como será el besarte de nuevo —susurró acercando sus caras.

Cada uno podía sentir el aliento del otro en su rostro, frío contra cálido, hielo contra fuego se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se rozaron, el simple roce fue un coche eléctrico, uno que corrió cada parte de sus cuerpos, electricidad que aumento en el momento en que sus lenguas se entrelazaron, llevando el contraste a mayores pero a la vez fundiéndose entre si, sin poder evitarlo Edward la tomo de las caderas y la coloco sobre él, pudo sentir que el agarre de Bella no era débil como antes, ella también sintió la diferencia en la posesión del beso, no era el delicado roce de antes, ahora era un beso con pasión, un beso sin miedo, o un beso desesperado por el tiempo perdido, lo único que era cierto es que ninguno de los dos se contuvo, se besaron como nunca antes habían hecho pero sin llegar a avanzar más allá.

—Si pudiera soñar dudaría que esto sea real, he esperado tanto por tenerte de vuelta que temo que todo sea irreal.

—Yo también lo soñé, muchas veces —contestó Bella volviendo a besar aquellos labios que ahora no eran tan fríos como recordaba.

La noche había sido todo lo que Bella no esperaba, la aceptación de Kaden, el adaptarse tan bien y el sentirse de nuevo en los brazos de Edward, todo parecía irreal para ella, pero ahora en la soledad de la noche, sentada al lado de su ventana, viendo la lluvia correr, no puede luchar más contra su propia tormenta de dudas, y es que de niña su mamá le habló de la fantasía, de las hadas y los monstruos, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando de adulto te das cuenta de que no era fantasía, que lo sobrenatural te rodea y más aún que no todos los que creíste monstruos lo son? ¿Qué haces cuando el destino te lleva a ser parte de lo sobrenatural? ¿Cómo reacciones cuando te das cuenta de que estabas predestinada enamorarte de un ser de fantasía? ¿Qué piensas cuando sabes que ya no eres totalmente humana? Que te convertiste en el enemigo natural del ser que amas ¿Será suficiente el amor para combatir esta incompatibilidad?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _¡Hola hermosas!_

 _No tengo nada más que decir que gracias por seguir leyendo, espero y después de tanto tiempo aun les guste la historia y el giro que esta tomando._

 _Debo agradecer a todas las que de una forma u otra me han hecho llegar sus mensajes pidiendome actualizar, ha sido un motor para seguir adelante, de verdad muchisimas gracias._

 _Como les digo siempre espero les haya gustado el cap, si me honran con un review seré una mujer feliz._

 _Las quiero_

 _Yas_


End file.
